A Sacred Life
by Recovering4life
Summary: Gregory House gave up his little girl when she was hours old. Years later, that little girl came walking back into his life not only as his team's lawyer but also as a wife. House wasn't sure what he was supposed to do but the more he began to know Emma and Robert Chase, the more he began to see that things weren't always as they appeared...Chase/OC. Over 122,000 views! EDITING.
1. One: Love Story

**EDITED 02/08/2014**

**Hello Everyone! Here's the new House story I promised all my reader in Make A Memory. I hope you enjoy!**

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong>R4L<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Love Story<strong>

_"...I close my eyes and the flashback starts_  
><em>I'm standing there<em>  
><em>On a balcony in summer air<em>

_See the lights, see the party, the ballgowns_  
><em>See you make your way through the crowd<em>  
><em>And say hello<em>  
><em>Little did I know<em>

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_  
><em>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<em>  
><em>And I was crying on the staircase<em>  
><em>Begging you please don't go <em>  
><em>And I said<em>

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_  
><em>I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run<em>  
><em>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<em>  
><em>It's a love story, baby, just say yes<em>

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_  
><em>We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew<em>  
><em>So close your eyes<em>  
><em>Escape this town for a little while<em>

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_  
><em>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<em>  
><em>But you were everything to me<em>  
><em>I was begging you please don't go <em>  
><em>And I said<em>

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_  
><em>I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run<em>  
><em>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<em>  
><em>It's a love story, baby, just say yes.."<em>

~ "Love Story" - Taylor Swift

_**December 24…**_

Gregory House stared at the couple across from him as they sat in the Detroit hospital cafeteria. They were a nice, middle aged couple who were looking to adopt the little baby girl that had been born just hours ago up in the maternity ward.

"Mary said that you wanted to put the baby up for adoption. Are you sure that you want to do this? She's your daughter-" the woman said but was stopped by her husband.

"Lauren and I just want to make sure that you are sure about this." Mark, the husband, said.

House looked at them both and slowly nodded looking at the couple, "I'm eighteen. I'm not ready to be a father. She's better off with you. I'm a struggling college student. What can I offer her?"

Mark and Lauren looked at him carefully, "We'd like to adopt her. We understand that her mother died in the birth and you want to put her up for adoption. We'll love her like she's our own."

* * *

><p>House looked down at the little baby in the incubator. She was so tiny, wrapped in a white blanket looking up at him. Her hair was a white blonde and her eyes bright blue. He kept telling himself this was the right thing to do. He couldn't provide for this baby like her new parents could. They could give her a wonderful life, a great education...a family. Everything that he couldn't give to her. A nurse walked into the area and gently put a new identification band on the baby's ankle. House read it slowly after the nurse had left.<p>

Emma Bethany Aslin.

She wasn't his anymore. She was Mark and Lauren Aslin's daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Five Years Later...<strong>

Five year old Emma Aslin skipped down the dock singing a song and carrying her teddy bear. She stopped and looked into the water and watched the triangular fin rise from the water and descended beneath the surface again. The fin came up again swimming in the opposite extra. Emma was mesmerized by the fin and stood on the edge of the dock. The shark came closer to the surface and its black beady eyes met Emma's gaze. An arm came around her waist yanking her back from the edge as she dropped the bear into the water and the shark took it in violent wave of splashing water.

"Are you stupid? Standing that close to the edge is dangerous!" The boy said angrily, "That thing could have gotten you!"

"Hey! You made me drop my bear. I want it back!" Emma cried back, "Get it back!"

"I just saved you from becoming shark lunch," he spat back causing Emma to cry more. The five year old ripped herself away from the boy and began to run away. She had only gotten three feet when she tripped and fell to the dock, scrapping her hands and knees. The new pain only made Emma cry harder. The little boy ran to her and helped her stand up quickly.

"I don't like you. You're mean," Emma whispered as her bottom lip trembled.

The boy stopped seeing more tears fall from Emma cheek, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be mean to you. I'm Robert."

Emma wiped away her tears and stared at Robert.

"I'm Emma. I forgive you." she mumbled, "My hands hurt."

"Here...my dad's a doctor and he can help," Robert said grabbing Emma hand and pulling her off the dock and up the sandy hill to the beach houses.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Years Later...<strong>

"You're going to go to the seminary?" Fifteen year old Emma Aslin said as both she and Robert searched the house for hidden booze.

"Yeah, I'm hoping that maybe Mom will get help once she sees that we won't take care of her," Seventeen year old Robert Chase replied as they both moved the books off the bookshelf looking for anything that Marianne Chase could use to hurt herself. Emma was silent. She'd developed feelings for her best friend over the years. In the decade that they'd been friends, Robert had been her rock. When her mother had been diagnosed with breast cancer a year ago, Robert had been the one who had helped her take her mother to chemo and the hospital. He'd been the one who had stood by her six months ago when her mother had died and had been there with her when her mother had been buried. He'd also been there for her when her father had started on a down ward spiral to depression. She was falling in love with her best friend and he was going away to live a life devoted to God.

"You alright?" Robert asked as he picked up the box of booze bottles they had collected. Emma swallowed and looked at Robert as he pulled down the access to the attic.

"When are you going?" Emma asked.

"I start next week."

She didn't reply, but climbed the ladder to the attic. Holding back a sob she started pushing old boxes around and moving things around looking for vodka bottles.

"Hey," Robert said as he climbed up behind her, "It's not the end of the world. Emma, you and I can will still be best friends. It's not the end of the world."

Emma stared at him and stopped moving, "I want you to be happy Robert and if this makes you happy than I'm happy."

She wrapped her thin arms around his neck and hugged him. He smelt like the sea air and the cologne he sometimes wore. Closing her eyes, Emma rested her head on Robert's shoulder and choked back a sob.

"Em, don't cry." Robert whispered, "Everything is going to be okay."

"I know," she nodded, "I just don't want you to go away."

"You can visit me Emma and I can see you. It's not the end."

Holding on to Robert, Emma said a silent prayer that God wasn't taking Robert away from her like this. Not when she'd just found him and was falling in love with him.

* * *

><p>"How do you like your classes?" Emma asked as they sat on the dock with their feet dangling off the side. Chase looked at her and smiled. She looked beautiful with creamy white skin and sea blue eyes. The wind blew and he could smell her perfume.<p>

Roses.

"They're good. How have you been?"

Chase watched Emma point her toe and flick the still water with her foot. He'd always noticed how perfect her legs were, but never before had the sight of her legs ever created such a stir in him.

"I've been good. I'm graduating early and I'm going to university."

Robert caught his breath as the wind blew again and pushed Emma's already short dress up farther. He caught a glance of the tops her thighs and held his breath hoping to maybe see her panties. The idea of running his hand up Emma's legs and touching her body was all he could think about. He knew he shouldn't be having thoughts about Emma. She was his best friend and he should be respecting her body, not fantasizing about it. The sound of a boat sounding its horn brought both of them out of their thoughts.

"What time is it?" she asked with a frown.

Robert glanced at his watch, "It's a quarter after one."

Emma instantly moved to stand up, "I 'm late. I'll call you later."

Watching her run back down the dock, Robert couldn't help but notice how her hair blew in the wind and the dress hugged her curves. She carried her shoes in her hand and her books in the other. She took his breath away and made him uncomfortable at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Robert, please come in and sit." The father said as he offered him a chair.<p>

Sitting, he was suddenly nervous. The past few months he'd straying and he knew it. Emma was more and more on his mind. Her scent, her smile, perfume, hands, laughter, but most especially her eyes, Emma's eyes were like the ocean after a storm calm and peaceful.

She was all he could think about at night when he was falling asleep. He'd imagine her smiling face and dancing with her on the warm sands of a beach.

"I wanted to talk about your life Robert." The priest said, "I'm concerned that maybe there's something going on here that will affect you for a long time to come…"

* * *

><p>Robert stood at the door to the small one bedroom apartment that Emma rented. It was late, but he needed a place to stay. Knocking again, Robert waited and heard the lock in the door being disengaged. Emma stood there an old t-shirt that hit mid thigh and looked half asleep.<p>

"Robert it's two o'clock in the morning. What's going on?"

"I need a place to crash and I need to talk with you."

Emma moved and let him in, "You can sleep on the couch. Let me grab some sheets."

Robert set his bags on the floor and sat down on the chair at the table. Emma walked in again carrying the sheets setting them on the couch.

Moving to sit down across the table from him, Emma gave a yawn.

"What happened Robbie?"

He took a look at Emma and remembered what the priest had said about him loving her. His devotion to Emma was the one thing that held him back from his devotion to the church. For the first time he was looking at Emma in a new light, not as his best friend but as the woman he loved.

She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she looked at him, "Robert, you're making me nervous."

He chuckled and looked at Emma, "I got called into the father's office a few days ago. He and I had a nice chat."

"About?"

"I got kicked out of school. I failed a test," he replied shrugging.

"You got kicked out of school?" Emma yelped sitting up straighter, "What kind of test did you fail?"

Robert Chase cleared his throat, "It's not as bad as it sounds."

Emma raised her eyebrows, "Not as bad?"

Taking a deep breath, he looked at her eyes and gulped. He had to tell her how he felt before it was too late and Emma found some else to love. The father had said that love was the greatest gift in world and that he should embrace that while he had it.

"I failed a test of faith and I got kicked out," he finally said as he stood up and walked to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

With his back turned, Emma could feel hope rising in her chest at the thought of actually having a chance to be with Robert. Maybe there really was hope to be with the man she'd loved since she was ten years old.

"What do you think you'll do now?" Emma asked.

Robert shrugged and turned to look at Emma who'd tucked her feet under her, "I don't know. Probably go to University."

They looked at each other.

"I love you," they both blurted out at the same moment.

Emma looked at Robert with a smile. He was trying not to break into smile and it was funny. They both burst into laughter and Robert walked over to her giving her a hug. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Emma smiled at the scent of him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you," he said again softy, "That's why I left school. They asked me if I could completely devote myself to the church and I realized I love you too much to not have you with me in my life."

"I love you too and I'm glad that you're here."

* * *

><p>Robert looked at Emma as she walked down the isle of the small church. It'd only been two months since he left the seminary and now he was marrying her. They were young. He was only nineteen and she was eighteen, but he was in love with her and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.<p>

Emma stood next to him and they said their vows. He didn't have enough money to buy her an engagement ring or a fancy reception and wedding but he had more love to give to her anyone else in the world.

Sliding the thin silver band onto her ring finger, Chase smiled at Emma who looked beautiful in a simple knee length white dress with her long hair gently pulled back in curls. He'd never been so happy in his life when the priest said that he could kiss Emma.

Holding her hand, Robert and Emma Chase stepped into the sunshine and smiled.

"I love you." Emma whispered kissing his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review and let me know what you think! I'll have chapter two out ASAP...<strong>


	2. Two: Little Bit of Everything

**EDITED 02/08/2014**

**Hello Everyone! Thanks to everyone who left a review and add this story as a favorite or alert! **

**All errors are my own:( Sorry! **

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Little Bit of Everything<br>**

_"...I don't need too much of nothing_  
><em>I just wanna sing a little chill song<em>  
><em>Get my groove on<em>  
><em>Pour something strong<em>  
><em>Down in my drink<em>  
><em>Oh, I know<em>  
><em>That I don't need a whole lot of anything<em>  
><em>I just want a little bit of everything<em>  
><em>Na na na na, na na na na<em>  
><em>I just want a little bit of everything<em>  
><em>Na na na na, na na na na<em>

_Now I don't need a garage full of cars_  
><em>But I'll take a whole box of Cuban cigars<em>  
><em>And I'll smoke 'em nice and slow<em>  
><em>Like they were good for me<em>  
><em>Don't need a ranch or a big piece of land<em>  
><em>But I like to get a little bit of dirt on my hands<em>  
><em>A big ole couch in a big ole room<em>  
><em>Still feels lonely when it's just you<em>  
><em>Yes, it does<em>

_I don't need too much of nothing_  
><em>I just wanna sing a little chill song<em>  
><em>Get my groove on<em>  
><em>Pour something strong<em>  
><em>Down in my drink<em>  
><em>Oh, I know<em>  
><em>That I don't need a whole lot of anything<em>  
><em>I just want a little bit of everything<em>  
><em>Na na na na, na na na na<em>

_A little bit of everything_  
><em>Under the sun<em>  
><em>So, when I kick back basking in it<em>  
><em>I'll be OK with what I've done<em>  
><em>Still having fun<em>

_Cause I don't need too much of nothing_  
><em>I just wanna sing a little chill song<em>  
><em>Get my groove on<em>  
><em>Pour something strong<em>  
><em>Down in my drink<em>  
><em>Oh, I know<em>  
><em>That I don't need a whole lot of anything<em>  
><em>I just want a little bit of everything..."<em>

~ "A Little Bit of Everything" - Keith Urban

**Nine years later…**

Emma rested her head on Chase's shoulder as they watched the movie on the flight to the United States. Fighting a yawn, she pulled the blanket that was falling off her lap back onto her as the kid behind them once again kicked the seat. Hiding a smile as she watched Chase grip the arm rest, Emma rubbed the inside of his knee.

"It's only five more hours. What could we use to put the kid asleep?" Emma whispered in playful tone, conspiring with Chase.

"Don't remind me. I wonder if you flashed him, would it shock him into stopping? Can you do that?"

Emma couldn't stop the giggle that escaped as the kid kicked her seat.

"It's not even my kid and I want to kill him," Chase mumbled resting his head on the seat rest and closing his eyes.

"This is an adventure Robert. There are going to be things about this that we won't enjoy. Kid kicking the seat falls into the category of things that sucks, but this all for the better good," she reasoned with a smile, knowing she was baiting him.

Chase cracked an eye open and smiled, "This job had better be worth flying all these miles and the kid kicking. Besides, what would I do without your sunny optimism?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "I'm sure that Doctor House will hire you. You are an excellent doctor and no matter what you think, I think that you'll get the job."

"You're sweet, but I don't think that even you can sweet talk Doctor House into giving me a job if he doesn't want to. From what I've heard about him, he's an ass, but brilliant."

She just kissed his cheek and smiled, "I think you will and if you won't hope then I'll hope for you. That's my job. I've been doing that for you since you were seven and I'll keep doing it till you're seventy."

Chase didn't say anything, but hugged Emma closer to his side and rubbed his hand up and down Emma's arm while watching the remainder of the movie.

* * *

><p>Doctor Gregory House sat in his office waiting for his three o'clock interview to show up. Granted it was only two-fifty but still, House was unusually nervous. When he'd looked at Robert Chase's application he'd been somewhat impressed, but what turned up in the illegal background cheek he'd done surprised him.<p>

Emma Aslin was Robert Chase's wife. His Emma, the little girl he'd given up all those years ago was married. She'd gotten married at eighteen too. Were all teenagers idiots? If she'd still been with him and had gotten married at eighteen, he'd have kicked her ass. But then again, she wasn't his daughter. House had never told anyone about Emma. Not even Cuddy or Wilson knew about his biological daughter. But the irony of it was that he was meeting his son-in-law and the kid would never know it. House had no intention of bringing up the connection of Emma with Chase. This was all for business.

Popping in another pill, House glanced at the clock.

Not even a minute had passed.

A tall man dressed in a suit and tie walked towards his office and House assumed that the man was Robert Chase. It was confirmed as Chase walked through the glass door of the office. House stood and offered his hand out to the young man.

"It's nice to meet you Doctor House. I'm Doctor Chase," the young man said as he gave firm shake.

Taking the moment, House sized up Robert Chase.

"Interesting, I've got a Brit."

Chase looked annoyed for a split second before covering it up.

"I'm Australian actually," he corrected.

"Cool."

House continued to look at the man. He'd admit to himself privately that the man was good looking. He could easily see why Emma would be attracted to him. He let the clock tick by for five minutes saying nothing, just staring at Chase, who was being to look uncomfortable. He'd love to kick the guy's ass just for touching Emma.

"Are we going to have-"

"If I hire you can I nickname you 'wombat'?" House asked sarcastically, "If you don't like that I can find about a billion other Aussie references that I can call you. All of which will be mean and degrading."

Chase paused and looked confused, "You want to hire me under the condition I let you call me wombat?"

"Yep, you're hired. See you Monday at nine am. Now, get out of my office."

* * *

><p>Chase walked through the door to the apartment he and Emma had rented for the next month with a confused expression. He found Emma in the bedroom unpacking a suitcase full of clothing and humming a song softly under her breath. Leaning against the doorway, he watched her for a minute before speaking.<p>

"You were right."

Emma looked up at him with a smile and clapped her hands together, "You got the job?"

Chase nodded as Emma threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, peppering kisses on his face. He moaned as he back up towards the bed and shoved the suit case off the bed. They both fell to the covers and Emma moaned as Chase's hands traveled up her sides to her breasts. At the same time, his lip descended down her neck as he tugged at her shirt trying to free her.

"You're not going to tell me what happened?" she groaned as he managed to pull her shirt off.

"I'm a little busy at the moment," Chase mumbled unhooking the back of her bra.

She grabbed the front of the bra as he attempted to yank it off. Chase groaned at her and stopped. Panting, he closed his eyes as Emma smirked back up at him, "Tell me...before you forget."

He paused and stared at Emma before quickly moving and unbuttoning her jeans and trying to yank them down. Emma stopped him by crossing her ankles, a wicked smirk never leaving her face.

"You're not playing fair," he moaned, resting his head on her sternum.

Running her fingers through his hair, Emma giggled and uncrossed her legs.

"You're so easy to tease."

Chase didn't reply, but quickly took off her bra and pushed her jeans down. All thoughts of House and his new job were quickly pushed out of his mind.

* * *

><p>House and Chase walked down the hall of the hospital towards the clinic.<p>

"I need you to do my clinic hours," House said stopping in front of the clinic doors.

"Okay?" Chase asked.

"My soap comes on in ten minutes. Don't interrupt me for the next few hours. They're having a marathon today and I have to catch up. Have fun Wombat," House said, limping away. Chase just ignored the name and walked into the clinic.

"Doctor Chase. How are you this morning?" Doctor Cuddy said standing at the nurse's station.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Fine, I'll see you later," Cuddy replied as she headed towards her office.

"Doctor Chase," the nurse said handing him a file, "Exam room one."

* * *

><p>Emma was running in a park close to sunset. The warm September air blew in her face as she put one foot in front of another. Exhaling, she used the back of her hand and wiped the sweat that was on her forehead as she continued to run.<p>

"Nice shoes," Emma turned and saw a dark haired woman running next to her.

"Thank you. I'm Emma Chase."

"Lisa Cuddy," Cuddy returned as she jogged next to Emma, "You're Australian?"

"Yeah, just moved here. My husband got a job at a local hospital."

Cuddy stopped running, "You're Robert Chase's wife?"

Emma also stopped running as she turned to face the other woman, "You know Robert?"

Cuddy shook her head and laughed, "I'm Lisa Cuddy. The Dean of Medicine at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, I just met Doctor Chase today."

"It seems we do have something in common."

Emma and Lisa started running again and began talking. They found out that they had a lot in common. Both enjoyed tennis, fashion, they both like tofu and Chinese food. When Emma told Cuddy that she was a lawyer, Cuddy almost jumped for joy. She explained that they needed a new defense lawyer at the hospital and asked Emma if she wanted an interview. They talked more and quickly swapped numbers at their cars. Laughing, Emma got into her car with an agreement to meet Cuddy at seven the next night for another run.

* * *

><p>Standing at the sink, Emma washed the pan and heard the front door open and slam shut as Chase appeared in the kitchen.<p>

"Ah! The husband is home," she smiled giving Chase a kiss on the cheek as he poured himself a glass of milk, "How was work?"

Chase took a gulp and looked out the window over the sink, "I got stuck doing House's clinic duty."

"It couldn't be that bad," Emma said, "Was it just like your old rounds?"

"Yeah, but everyone who came in there was either looking drugs or freaking about some sort of medical condition that they thought they had and read about on the internet," Chase continued before finishing the rest of the glass and placing it in the sink with the other dishes, "I'm going to go shower."

Emma smiled and watched him take his blue tie off and walk down the hall, "I met your boss today."

Right on cue, Chase stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" he asked, turning around and walking slowly back into the tiny kitchen with his hands in his pockets.

"I met your boss and she offered me a job as a lawyer" Emma repeated, sending Chase a lazy smile over her shoulder.

"Really? What did you say?"

"That I'd think about and talk to you," she continued as Chase moved to stand behind her and held her hips.

"Really?" he said again placing his lips on the back of her head.

"Stop it with the really. You know that I'm just that good at getting a job," Emma smiled, finishing the last pan and putting it in the drying rack.

"I knew that it was your ass that got that job back in Melbourne as a waitress. Plus, your ass got all those tips too," Chase murmured against the shell of her ear, his hands slowly moving over her hips down to cup her bottom.

Emma turned around and looked at Chase, "Would you be alright with working at the same hospital as you? Seriously Robert, please try and focus on something other then my ass."

Chase stopped trying to kiss Emma and let go of her to grasp the counter with her imprisoned between his arms. Signing, he looked her in the eye.

"I wouldn't mind you work at the hospital. In fact, I think it's a great idea. Here in America four days and we both nail a job. Granted, we'd probably have to set up rules for work," he told her, raising his left hand up for her to high five.

Emma rolled her eyes and gave a high five back to him, "Yes, we have done the impossible in getting jobs. Great job Doctor Chase, I'm so proud of you."

"I'm going to go get a shower," he chuckled as he moved away from her, "Anything on TV to watch this evening for a movie date?"

"I have no idea. Why don't you try taking me on a real date? You know dinner and a movie where you pay and I get whatever I want," Emma called back as Chase disappeared down the hall.

He raised his hand in acknowledgement of her statement and turned into the bathroom. Laughing to herself, Emma turned on the television and started channel surfing wait for Chase to finish his shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review and tell me what you think!<strong>


	3. Chapter Three: A New Team

**Hello Everyone! Thanks to everyone who left a review including: Aoi Nami-chan, katiebeeman, i'moneinamillion, Destiny Xavier16, acelili, shippolove844. You Guys Rock! I'm so happy most of you are enjoying the story! I'm going to try to update as often as possible but with life and everything it may get a little hectic but I always finish my stories! Promise!**

**Anyways, on with the chapter...**

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: A New Team<strong>

_Two years later…_

Robert Chase twisted the silver wedding band on his ring finger and listened to Cameron and Foreman argued back and forth. They were standing in the middle of House's office fighting between whether or not it was okay to get a court order to treat Rebecca Adler or not.

"She wants to give up. Even though we know it's a tapeworm," Foreman's voice snapped him back to reality.

"She wants to die and do in peace in her home," Cameron said.

"Shut up both of you," House snapped, "You guys argue like a married couple. The only person who should bitch like they're married is Chase because he is."

Chase watched House walk down the hall towards his office and an idea popped into his head, "Wait! I think I have an idea of how we can prove it's a worm."

"Now he's bitching. What's the idea?"

"Worms under regular hundred year old x-ray machines light up like shot gun pellets. If we x-ray her thigh muscle we could prove that it's a worm," Chase said.

"I like wombat's theory. Do it," House said standing up.

Shaking his head, House left office and headed for the elevators. Emma had chosen well in the mate department. Chase was a smart cookie even if House would never say it out loud.

* * *

><p>Chase followed Cameron and Foreman out of the office to do the x-ray.<p>

For a two years he'd worked there and even with all the bullshit House created, Chase enjoyed his job. Now, after having worked there, he still found it amusing that neither House nor the team had never really asked him about his marriage but made jokes about it. It seemed like something House would do more often but he didn't. On more than one occasion had he harassed Wilson about his failed marriages and other issues relating to it but never had he really said anything to Chase.

Maybe it was because Chase never said anything or maybe it was because House didn't care. Whatever the reason, Chase always got a kick out of it. In his mind, it was the first thing House would have went for if he'd wanted to make his life miserable.

* * *

><p>Emma Chase walked down into the atrium of the hospital and shook her head. Whatever Cuddy wanted it couldn't be good. If it dealt with House she was pretty sure she'd have a fit of nerves.<p>

House created more problems in the legal department than any other Doctor that she'd ever known. Granted, she'd never met the guy but more complaints and lawsuits came across her desk about him than any other doctor in the hospital. Walking into the clinic, she smiled at the young nurse standing there handing out forms to patients and walked towards Cuddy's office. She caught a brief glance of Wilson standing there at the station signing paperwork and looking flustered.

Emma knocked once on Cuddy's office door before entering the room and taking a seat in front of her desk.

"You wanted to see me Lisa?" she said.

Cuddy smiled and shook her head, "Thanks for coming down so quickly. I need your help and you're the only one who I think I can trust to help me with this."

"What's up?"

"I need you to watch House for me. He's not taking cases and behind in everything," Cuddy said.

Emma's light blonde eyebrow sky rocked into her hairline, "You want me to baby sit House for you? Lisa, please tell me you're joking. We're best friends and this is one of those things I would hope you'd joke about."

"I'm not. Sorry. I need someone to watch him because he isn't doing his job and we get more lawsuits about him than any other doctor on the staff here."

"Why don't you have someone from the team do it? Robert can do it."

"I think it's easier if you do it because House isn't your boss, I am. He can't order you around like I can and I'm sure that you can take him on Emma. Please, I've asked at least ten people and they've all said no. Please, I'm asking you as a friend." Cuddy begged.

Emma collapsed back into the chair and groaned, "I'll do it on two conditions, a nice fat raise and more paid vacation time. Oh and you can't fire me if something goes wrong and it isn't my fault."

"Deal." Cuddy said jumping at the chance that finally someone agreed to watching House, "I'll be by your office later to give you the details and everything."

Emma stood up and chuckled, "Are we still on for that Thursday night pole dancing class? I told Robert about it and I swear to God I've never seen his eyebrows go so far up into his hairline."

Cuddy laughed and confirmed that they were as a laughing Emma walked out of her office. Her heels made a click-clack noise on the floor as she walked out into the clinic.

"You look happy about something Emma," Wilson said as he stood at the nurse's station and handed the chart to the nurse.

"I've been stuck babysitting House indefinitely. Oh and Cuddy and I are doing a pole dancing class. Which one would you be happy about?"

Wilson chuckled, "It's not that bad. The pole dancing sounds fun."

"Yeah, sure…when House finds out about the pole dancing the sex jokes will never end."

"Don't tell him then. Let House figure it out on his own."

Emma snorted, "Yeah, it's not bad at all. House will eat me alive if he gets one hint of pole dancing."

She walked away and towards the main elevator and halted mid-step.

What would Robert think about her babysitting his boss?

* * *

><p>"Mary, is Doctor Chase in an exam room?" Emma asked as she stood at the nurse's station a few hours later.<p>

"He's in exam room two." Mary said as she placed file back in their rightful places.

Emma nodded and walked around the station and knocked on the door to exam room two. She heard Chase call out for her to enter and she opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked looking at her with an amused glance as he listened to an elderly man's lungs.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. What's going on?" Chase said as he finished listening to the man's chest, "You're good Mr. Nickels. Just a chest cold like I said earlier."

It was a few minutes later after Mr. Nickels had left that Emily sat up on the exam table and threw herself back.

"You're not going to believe me when I say this but Cuddy wants me to baby sit House," She said as she as she watched Chase wash his hands.

"Cuddy wants you to watch House? Why would she do that?"

"Because Robert, Cuddy said that since House has been behind in things and not performing to his best and my job is supposed to babysit him and make sure he's doing as he's told. Probably to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid or anything that kills another person."

"So we get to go to work together it sounds like," Chase said leaning against the counter.

"You get to work. I get to babysit," Emma groaned.

"True," he chuckled with a smirk.

Emma sat up and swung her legs off the side of the examining table and shook her head, "I don't know what I did to piss Cuddy off but this feels like punishment. Which by the way, I still have that pole dancing class on Thursday so you'll be stuck doing dinner on your own if you can manage that."

Chase chuckled, "I'm a big boy. I can feed myself Emma. As for House, he really isn't that bad."

Emma snorted, "I don't believe either of those two statements. House is a piece of work and the last time you boiled water you burnt the pan. Can I trust you just to order take out?"

"Fine. I'll get that Orange Chicken from Hop Ping on the corner and because I love you so much I might get a little extra but it depends on what kind of mood I'm in," Chase said.

Emma shook her head, "Now who's playing dirty. What's that for?"

"Pay back from this morning. You can't walk around the condo wearing next to nothing and then say you're not in the mood for sex. That's torture for me and you. I never realized till I married you how much of a tease you are. Are you free for lunch?" Chase said wrapping his arms around her.

"Mm, that sounds nice but I'm sorry I can't. I have to go figure out how to solve an issue that cropped up in the ER last night. How about dinner later?"

"Promise you'll make my favorite?"

Emma laughed and kissed his lips, "I'll make sure to do that."

"Thank you. Love you." Chase called as he watched her petite figure open the door.

Emma blew him a kiss over her shoulder, "I love you too Doctor Chase."

* * *

><p>"I just want you to sit in with them while they are brain storming and if House tries to suggest anything crazy I want you to stop him. Just make sure whatever he does our asses are covered please Emma. If he's lying about something and you have no idea what it means medically come and get me or ask Chase. He's obligated to tell you the truth, right?" Cuddy asked as they both walked down the hall way towards House's office two weeks later.<p>

Emma looked down at the tight black business dress she wore with the black stiletto heels and counted to ten. This job already sounded more boring than it already was making out to be, "Robert will be honest because he's afraid of sleeping on the couch again. Last time he had to sleep on the couch he ended up having to go see that PT Ingrid for a week. Anyways, Lisa I don't understand why you just don't hire another doctor and use that doctor as your spy so to speak. Why me? I don't know the first thing about medicine. I'm a lawyer, not a doctor."

Cuddy stopped and looked Emma in the eye, "Emma Chase, you are one of the best lawyers that I know and probably the only person that I know that could take House on. You don't need to be a doctor, you just need to make sure that everything that he does is covered by us and we're safe from being sued."

Cuddy and Emma fell silent as they approached House's glass door.

"Besides, I'm giving you an extra twenty thousand a year to watch his ass. It's a trade off. You can't bitch about having a six-figure income." Cuddy added quickly as she pushed open the door to the office and stepped into the room. Foreman and Cameron looked at Cuddy as she entered.

"You didn't even get an accurate family. The father is not the father," House said as he looked towards Cuddy and her tight top.

Emma had to hide a smile at the look on House's face as he looked at Cuddy.

"Who's this Cuddy? I didn't know that you wanted to have a three some with a hooker. I'd love to but I'm more of a brunette man then a blonde one," he said sarcastically.

"This is Emma Chase who will be making sure anything you do is within legal bounds. Behave. You can think of her as your new babysitter," Cuddy said rolling her eyes and ignoring him, "Emma this is Doctor House. House, she'll be with your team whenever you have cases making sure that you don't do anything that will get this hospital, these doctors or yourself into trouble."

Emma looked at the four people in the room. Foreman was sitting in a chair opposite House's desk with Cameron standing writing on the board and Chase was seated closest in a chair against the glass wall. House sat behind his desk and was watching her closely.

"Hello Doctor House, Foreman and Cameron. It's a pleasure to meet you," Emma said.

No one said anything.

Emily gave Chase a small smile as she sat down next to him in the tan chair and crossed her legs.

"So what are you?" House asked playing dumb. The fact that Emma was within ten feet of him had his heart pounding. She was beautiful like her mother and memories came flooding back into House's mind. She resembled her biological mother, Helen, in built and coloring. Her frame was tiny and House guessed that he could easily pick her up even with a crippled leg. The only physical trait that he could see that she carried of his was her eyes. Emma had clear blue eyes that complemented her creamy white skin and bright white-blonde hair. House was surprised that after having lived in Australia for most of her life that Emma wasn't tan like Chase.

"Excuse me?" Emily replied looking up at him politely. He noticed the red lip stick she wore only entranced her features and her lips again reminded him of Helen's.

"I asked what you are. Cuddy's spy or a failed model? Your voice isn't quite American. Oh damn it! We've got us another Aussie. Cricky! I didn't realize when I haired Chase I was going to get his better half also," House said quickly covering the fact that seeing Emma made him nervous.

"This is Chase's wife?" Cameron said looking at Emma.

"Did you miss the whole introduction part where Cuddy said that her name was Emma Chase and the fact that Chase's eyes haven't moved from her legs since she entered the room? The Aussie's better half is better looking also. Amazing how nature works and we'd better stop talking about her like she isn't in the room, right Cameron?" House said mockingly.

"I apologize for interrupting your discussions earlier. Please continue...I believe you were talking about paternity before Doctor Cuddy and I interrupted."

House gave her a skeptical look and smirked at her, "Nice deflection. So this is how they make lawyers in Australia? Size zero with a bra size of 32B and standing at about five foot two and a half weighting about a hundred and five pounds? I think you and I will get along just fine even though I don't need you and will be sending you back soon enough."

"Wonderful. I'm five foot three." Emma replied back just as quickly at House.

Cuddy threw her hands up and left, "Good luck Emma."

Emma nodded and watched Cuddy leave.

"Thirty percent of all dads don't realize they're raising someone else's kid," House said changing the subject back to the patient at hand. Emma didn't say anything but listened quietly as the team debated about the patient's heath till they were finally told by House what to do.

As everyone left, Emma stayed and stared directly at House, "I will be sticking around and you do know that right?" she said.

"Yep."

"And you're strangely okay with that?"

"Yep."

"You've never before been okay with just agreeing with something like this," Emma stated again as she watched House carefully, "Normally if something doesn't go your way you throw a fit and make everyone around you miserable."

"I'll be okay just this once for you. I don't know why I'm agreeing to this but I am," House said as he picked up his dry erase board marker, "I'll think of you more as my personal assistant then baby sitter. Deal?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "I'm not your personal assistant but if that makes it easier for you to swallow this pill then fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review and tell me what you think of House's first encounter with his daughter!<strong>

**Mxoxo**

**Up next: Trouble in the Chase household...**


	4. Chapter Four: Boredom

**Hello everyone! Just to clear up a few misunderstanding, this story will kind of follow the show's timeline but will be really won't...trust me...**

**Thanks to everyone who left a review and added this story to alerts or favorites! You guys Rock!**

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>: **Boredom**

Emma sat in the office room as the team talked about patient's MRI. She pulled out her phone and played Tetris. She had been so bored lately that she'd started buy games for her phone and mindless things like that.

"What are we doing to today Emma?" House asked out of the blue.

"Excuse me?"

House rolled his eyes, "Any idea on what we're doing today since I'm stuck with you."

"I looked in on your patient last night before, the parents aren't his parents."

Everyone looked at her and shook their heads.

"His mother has to be the mother." Cameron said.

"There is no way that woman had a baby."

"And you would know how?" Foreman asked, "You married Chase, any kids?"

"Kids, no. But that woman doesn't look like she had a baby. I guarantee it. I bet you two hundred bucks."

House raised his head and faked tears, "And our baby duckling spreads her wings to fly. We'll take the bet and I'll be more than happy to take your money."

Emma stood up and left the office for a cup of coffee.

* * *

><p>"I never realized Chase actually had good taste in women," Foreman said innocently to Cameron as they ran tests in the lab.<p>

"She seems nice and attractive." Cameron said, "House will steam roll right over her and do whatever he wants. This is a desperate Cuddy."

"Is Cuddy desperate? Yes. Is this Emma dumb? Probably not, think about it.

Cuddy wants to control House so if she puts a person in who can give the illusion of being the submissive to House but is really the dominate person then she's perfect." Foreman said.

"Emma is seems smart. She'll just have to learn how to fit in." Cameron said as she put a vial of blood in a machine.

"Foreman, you and I are going to see if Dan has any night terrors tonight." Chase said as he entered the lab.

"Alright," Foreman said, "Hey why did you never tell us you were married?"

Chase paused and bit the inside of his cheek trying not to laugh as he held up his hand, "I thought that the ring gave it away."

Chase sat down on the stool, "Besides, I've been married long enough to realize that people honestly don't care about my marital status."

"How long have you been married?" Cameron asked.

"Close to eleven years."

Both Foreman and Cameron looked surprised.

"That long?" Foreman said curiously.

"What? I got married young…"

Their beepers went off and Chase groaned, "House wants us."

* * *

><p>Two days later, Emma knocked on the door to the current patient's room and waited for them to let her in. After a few seconds, Dan's mother slid the door open and gave her a sad smile.<p>

"Can I come in? I wanted to make sure that everything is going okay?" Emma said.

She nodded and stepped to the side. Emma walked in and stood at the end of the bed and smiled at Dan.

"I'm Emma Chase. I work with Doctor House and his team as a legal consul and I wanted to make sure that Dan and you as his parents were aware of all your legal options and everything was made clear to you. I know you had some rough news earlier." Emma said gently.

"Doctor Chase made suggestions this afternoon and was very informative. Thank you for coming in and checking in on us." Dan's father said, "Oh, and please thank Doctor Chase for explaining everything to us."

Emma smiled warmly at him, "I will tell him that. Please know that if you ever need anything feel free to ask anyone here for support."

She shook hands with both of parents again and offered her hand to Dan which he accepted and shook.

"Like I said if you need anything please let me know." Emma repeated as she walked out and closed the sliding door behind her.

She took one last look before turning around and practically walked into Chase.

"God Robert! Make some noise next time." She whispered as she dropped her hand from her chest and walked away from him.

"Sorry," Chase said holding back a laugh and followed her, "I came to see if you were heading home. I have to work late tonight and wanted to know if you wanted some dinner."

Emma made a face as they turned a corner on the floor, "I'm going home. I have to clean the condo and pick up the dry cleaning and let the dogs out."

Chase smiled and stopped as they stood at the elevator, "Dinner it is. How does a Ruben sound?"

"As long as it isn't cafeteria food Robert, I'll be fine."

They stepped into the empty elevator and silently rode down to the main floor where they ran into Cameron.

"Are you guys heading out?" She asked.

"Emma and I were going to go pick up dinner. Did you want anything?" Chase said quickly.

"Uh…no, I've got to get this to House." Cameron said as she held up a test file and scurried away.

* * *

><p>"I think that this is interesting." Chase said as they both sat next to each other at the bar of a local restaurant.<p>

"What is?" Emma asked as she finished chewing a bite of the grilled cheese she'd ordered.

"The fact that House hasn't harassed us about being married and Foreman and Cameron have caught on to the fact that your last name is Chase but still have yet to rub it in."

Emma shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe they don't care."

"That would be nice but that's just not a reality. They love to be in each other's social lives and personal ones also." Chase said with his mouth full.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Okay moving on from work. Wilson asked me earlier if you and I wanted to go on a double date with him and Bonnie."

Chase took another bite, chewed and swallowed, "When is it?"

"I don't know. Maybe next Thursday."

"What time?"

"Seven. They made reservations at Mac's Grill or something. I don't even know where that is."

"Alright, I'll see if Foreman can cover." Chase said looking at his watch, "I've got to go or I'm gonna be late."

Chase fished his wallet out and took a ten and a twenty from it, "Here's for the meal and dessert, if I remember right this place is highly known by the residents for it's Boston Cream Pie which I happen to know is also your favorite. I'll be home around midnight. Don't wait up Em, you look tired already. Get some sleep."

Giving him a quick kiss on the lips, Emma watched Chase walk out of the dinner and towards the hospital. She smiled and couldn't stop the flutter inside her as she watched him walk away in his scrubs.

* * *

><p>The blaring of an alarm went off and Emma rolled over from her stomach to her back and stared at the ceiling for a moment before hitting the snooze button. Looking to Robert's side of the bed, Emma groaned realizing Chase hadn't come home.<p>

Getting up, she made the bed and walked into the living room chuckling to herself as she watched the two cocker spaniel dogs, Melbourne and Finn on the floor fighting for sunlight.

Turning on the coffee pot, Emma jumped as the phone rang. Grabbing the phone quickly, Emma smiled at seeing Chase's number.

"Hello?"

"Em it's me." Chase's said, "Can you bring me a change of clothes? I never got a chance to come home last night."

"Yeah, is there anything specific you want?" Emma asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I just want a pair of scubs and a long sleeve shirt. There should be a yellow pair in the back of our closet. Can you grab those?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in about an hour. I'll see you then." Emma said, "I love you."

"Love you too." Chase said before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Emma walked into the office an hour later with a bag for Chase. She spotted him sitting alone at the conference room looking exhausted.<p>

"Hey." She said kissing his head and setting the bag on the table, "How are you?"

"Tired." Chase said rubbing his forehead, "I'm going to go home around noon and take a nap for about an hour so I can sleep tonight."

"Okay. Have you eaten anything yet?" Emma asked looking through her purse for her wallet.

"No. But the cafeteria has crappy bagels if you want." Chase said standing up and grabbing the bag, "Give me fifteen minutes and we can go get some food."

Chase kissed her and walked out of the door as both Cameron and Foreman walked in.

"Morning." Emma said cheerily.

"Morning," Cameron said sitting down across from Emma as Foreman walked to the coffee pot and poured himself some.

"Did you guys have an interesting night?" Emma asked watching Foreman take a sip of coffee.

"Yeah. Our patient almost walked off the roof. Chase tackled him though before he fell."

Emma's jaw dropped and looked at Cameron with wide eyes, "He what?"

"Oops." House said walking into the office, "Did Cameron spill to Chase's wife what happened last night."

Cameron opened her mouth and looked confused, "I'm sorry I didn't know he didn't tell you, he's fine though no broken bones or bruises."

Emma bit her bottom lip, "Thank you for letting me know what Robert did."

"What did I do?" Chase said walking in to the conference room.

"Tacking some kid on a roof?" Emma said with a raised eyebrow and stood, "Ready?"

She walked past him and Chase looked towards the ceiling, "Thank you Cameron for the lecture I'm about to receive."

Chase turned to leave and House smirked at Cameron.

"Cat's out of the bag now. Cameron, better watch out now that both Chases are working here. Wouldn't want to screw up their marriage, would we? Twenty bucks says she's about to take his ass to the cleaners. God I hope she doesn't use that lemon scented stuff. It stinks."

Cameron blushed and rolled her eyes at House, "They're married. She's allowed to be over protective."

* * *

><p>"You tackled a patient on the roof?" Emma said as she and Chase waited in line to buy their bagels.<p>

"I was hoping to avoid this conversation." Chase said as he grabbed a cream cheese.

"So you weren't going to tell me at all?" Emma said skeptically.

"I was later when it came up."

"You mean later when the parents were suing you and then I'd have to know about it."

Chase mumbled something under his breath which Emma couldn't hear.

"What?"

"They weren't going to sue. I talked to them this morning and explained the situation. You're superb negotiations skills have not gone lost upon me. When it comes to being a lawyer you're more manipulative then House." Chase said grumpily.

Emma exhaled and sighed, "I don't want to fight with you. I just figure that tackling a patient would be something you'd tell me about…are you going to be able to make to the house showing tonight? The realtor called and wanted to know. "

"Don't change the subject in the middle of a disagreement Emma. I tackled a patient last night. Happy I told you and no, I'm not going to be able to make it, any other problems you care to share?" Chase snapped back fishing his wallet out of his pocket, "You know what? You pay this time. I don't feel like it."

He walked away and out of the cafeteria.

Emma smiled politely to the cashier and put her bagel back. She only had enough cash to cover Robert's bagel and handed the woman two dollars.

The day was already starting to look bad day and it wasn't even nine am.

* * *

><p>It was just after noon and Chase walked down the hall fighting a yawn. He shouldn't have snapped at Emma. If she'd tackled someone on a roof he'd want to know about it. Yeah it felt like she was being nosy but it was probably because he was exhausted and crabby. She cared about him and was trying to show it.<p>

He saw Wilson and House walking down the hallway with two cups.

"Gotta moment? Need you to run a test for me. Big moment of truth on the bet! God I can't wait to tell your wife how wrong she really is." House exclaimed happily.

"Fine but I still want my lunch break." Chase said grabbing the cups and both House and Wilson followed.

* * *

><p>Near five o'clock in the afternoon, Emma sat at House's desk on the phone with a lawyer becoming frustrated.<p>

"It's not my fault that you're incompetence is the problem. You're client wants money for something that is protected by law…I don't care what he thinks or feels. You can't sue us because he felt like he was being belittled."

She slammed the phone down as House walked in with the rest of the team.

"Whatever you want the answers no." she stated.

"But Mom," House whined, "Chase hit me!"

Emma leaned back in the chair and looked at House, "What do you want?"

"Ran a DNA test. You were right. So," House said sulking and taking his wallet out, "Here's the hundred I got from Cameron, two hundred I got from Foreman, and the six hundred I got from Wilson and the three hundred I owe too. Happy?"

Emma took the wad of bills and rubber banded them, "No. I'm not but you telling me what's wrong with your patient might improve my day. You're being sued by four different people by the way."

House smirked, "Nice. He's mother never got vaccinated, did you get vaccinated? Wouldn't want anything happening to any future joeys."

Emma glared, "Yes I have been. On the other hand, I've only been here a week and I feel bad already for the clinic. What do you do to those poor people down there?"

"I heal them."

Everyone snorted.

Standing, Emma grabbed the cash slipping it in her pocket and leaving, "If you'll excuse me I'm late for a dancing class. Behave, please don't cut into anyone's brain."

* * *

><p><strong>Right so, trouble is brewing...<strong>

**Up next: A date with the Wilson's and a heated fight that turns...a little physical.**

**Leave a review:) more reviews equal faster updates...just saying!**


	5. Chapter Five: Sex and Bitterness

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Happy that you guys are enjoying it!**

**FYI~ It gets a little M rated at the end. You've been warned!**

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Sex and Bitterness<strong>

Emma hadn't talked to Chase in nearly four days. She was angry at him still for snapping at her and the constant moodiness she'd been getting. Nothing she did anymore seemed to make him happy. Yesterday he'd snapped at her for not unloading the dishwasher on time and letting it sit out over night. She was happy that he was already gone; maybe some nurse would chew his ass out and fix him. She was tired of it. Living with him was reminding her of a period of life she thought was over; it was just like when he was in med school and doing his residency. He wasn't cranky and exhausted because of only getting four hours of sleep each night. That she could understand and forgive but right now she had no idea what kind of sharp object was in his paw. She knew his schedule and the shifts he worked and just avoided him. It paid off to have the dean of medicine as your best friend Emma reasoned to herself. Cuddy told her the schedules in advanced so she could deal with Chase accordingly. She zipped up the back of tight black pencil skirt dress and took a glance in the full length mirror in their bedroom and frowned. She didn't feel beautiful even though everyone would tell her that she was.

Her hair was pulled back in a sleek pony tail and her legs looked long in the dress that hit her knees and the black pumps she wore with it. She wore minimal make up but had her signature red lip gloss on. Grabbing her sunglasses and purse, she closed her front door and locked it on the way to work. When Chase had gotten a call early in the morning from Cuddy about being needed in the ER, Emma was ashamed to say that she'd been almost gleeful that he'd gone. His moodiness in the past week was getting to her and it was becoming aggravating. Being around him was like walking on eggshells and she honestly hoped that he wasn't going to be bitchy on their date with the Wilsons that night.

Walking into work an hour later she saw Cameron and Chase standing inches apart talking. She wasn't sure what about the situation made her anxious but just the fact that they were standing close enough to kiss made Emma's stomach churn.

"We're still on for tonight right?" Wilson said walking up and standing next to Emma who was still watching Chase and Cameron talk.

"Yeah I think so."

"You know he's not interested in her?" Wilson said, "Chase had a conversation with a patient about her boyfriend being sick. The girl thinks that she rode him into being close to death. You don't die at twenty-two from sex."

Emma looked at Wilson with a raised eyebrow, "Rode him to death? At least she's probably getting more than I did at that age."

Both their head snapped towards the office as Chase and Cameron laughed together at something one of them said.

"Don't kill him." Wilson said.

"I'm not going to. I'm just incredibly pissed that every time I see him he's grumpy and then the minute he's with other people he's laughing." Emma grounded out, "I don't know what happened but ever since I asked him about tacking that patient on the roof I've been getting the cold shoulder."

"Yes men can be complicated creatures. Welcome to the other side of the tracks." Wilson said with a smile.

Emma didn't return one and followed Foreman into the conference room not bothering to say hello to anyone and headed for House's office and the stack of papers that waited for her.

House walked in a few minutes later, opening the door between the conference room and the office, he propped it open and began his differential.

"So what kind of sex can kill you?" he said loudly standing in between the rooms, "Even Emma is invited to guess. Though I doubt Wombat's body is mature enough to hold an erection very long."

Chase rolled his eyes, "Thank you for that insult."

"He shouldn't be having sex at his age that could kill him." Cameron said looking between Chase and House.

"Right because all twenty something years olds don't like having kinky sexually active lives." House mocked, "I highly doubt sex did this but just incase-"

"If you only opened that door to talk about sex please close it. I have enough issues on my plate and having to talk about sex and what kind could kill you isn't on it at the moment. But if you want to know, fast and really rough sex would leave lots of marks inside and out. If he doesn't have any it probably wasn't sex." Emma snapped standing up.

"And you would know about this?" Foreman asked.

"I don't, I'm just saying that if he was into the really kinky stuff it might involving choking him or hurting himself and that's the only kind of sex that could possible kill you like I think House is referring too. Our next door neighbor liked to be burned."

Emma gave House a shove and pushed him into the conference room and locked him out.

"So your neighbor liked to be burned?" House said turning to Chase intrigued, "Interesting."

* * *

><p>"Hurry up we're going to be late." Chase said again as he watched Emma put on the size six ballet flats.<p>

"No we won't," Emma replied as she grabbed her coat and put it on, "The restaurant is twenty minutes away and we agreed to meet the Wilson's in forty minutes."

"Did you factor in traffic and finding a spot? Oh let's not forget you having to touch up your hair and makeup and that alone takes twenty minutes." Chase snapped back.

His words stung Emma but she refused to show it, "I don't know what you're issue is Robert but it's been a week. Stop it."

Grabbing her purse, Emma marched out of the condo with Chase following her to the car. The drive to the restaurant was tense and silent as both Chase and Emma tried to ignore the other.

Pulling into a parking spot, they both exited the car and walked to the restaurant. Emma was trying to mask the hurt feelings she had and not give into the tears she wanted to cry.

Did he really think that about her? That she took twenty minutes to fix her hair and makeup?

Emma spotted Bonnie at the bar and smiled waving. She gently touched the inside of Chase's elbow and pointed the Wilson's out.

When she'd touched him electricity had flowed through her. It'd been the first time that she'd touched him in over a week and that alone excited her. Chase smiled and shook Wilson's hand and kissed Bonnie's cheek.

They found a table and ordered. Wilson and Chase instantly began talking about some medical procedure that had happened and moved off to the bar to get beers. Emma was left with Bonnie who she didn't know very well.

Bonnie was a nice woman but she wasn't very bright and a little on the dull side.

"Evening ladies!" House said sitting down next to Bonnie with a drink, "Fancy seeing you here!"

Emma silently groaned and looked for Chase, "I don't know what you're doing here House but you weren't invited."

House made puppy dog eyes, "I'm so hurt Emma. Next time just kick me in the crotch."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Anyways Emma, I was saying that there is this really pretty house that I know about if you wanted to look at it. It's on Oke and Crestmount Drive."

"I'll have to ask Robert about it later." Emma said uncomfortably. Chase had been so moody lately that she was afraid to tell him anything.

"You and Chase are buying a house?" House asked as both Chase and Wilson appeared. Chase sat next to Emma and Wilson handed Bonnie a drink before sitting down next to House.

"I don't remember you being on the invite list." Chase said as Emma looked at Bonnie as she took a sip of her Rum and coke. She wondered if Chase had simply forgotten to get her a drink because he'd always gotten them both drinks when they went out. An incident with a bartender years back had made Chase over protective whenever they went to bars and ordered drinks. So had he just forgotten or had he done it on purpose?

"Yeah about that, Emma called and invited me last minute." House said playing stupid while Chase shot Emma a look and she just shrugged.

"Right, let's blame your loneliness on Emma. You heard me talking about it this morning with her and that's how you've known about this." Wilson said, "Don't lie."

"Everybody lies. So I hear that you two are buying a house."

"Maybe."

"No."

Chase and Emma both looked at the other and Emma raised an eyebrow, "I thought we agreed that we'd start looking?"

"We did and now I've changed my mind." Chase said dismissing the subject, "Wilson, tell me more about that surgical operation you were talking about."

House watched Emma as she looked down at the napkin in her lap. She looked hurt and House could understand. She'd been told that there wouldn't be a house and then dismissed by Chase just as easily like she didn't matter.

He suddenly had the urge to kick Chase ass and see how far up his cane could go. Emma was his daughter and deserved the best.

"Chase, why don't you and I switch seats so that Wilson isn't yelling in my ear," House said and Chase agreed not even looking to Emma.

Once seated down next to Emma, House took out a sheet of paper and drew a nineteen letter word in blanks with two perpendicular lines and looked at Emma.

"You go first. It's hangman."

* * *

><p>Emma rode silently in the passenger seat next to Chase who slowed the Lexus to a stop at the red light. They were close to home and she figured if she didn't speak up now she'd never get the chance.<p>

"I thought that we talked about getting a house." She started still hurt and upset that Chase had embarrassed her in front of Bonnie who was a real-estate agent and could have helped.

"I like where we're at right now," Chase said, "I think it's good. We have everything paid off and why do we need more space at the moment. We're comfortable Emma."

Emma bit her bottom lip, "I thought that we were going to buy a house and start a family Robert or do you not want that anymore?"

Chase took a deep breath, "I do but not right now."

The light turned green and Chase hit the accelerator gently and the car moved.

"Not right now?" Emma said skeptically, "When would be a good time for you?"

"I don't maybe five years from now Emma." Chase replied, "Why do we need to have a house or kids right now? I thought that you were happy with what we have now."

Emma closed her eyes, "I am happy with what we have I just thought that this was all temporary. Our lease is up next summer and I thought that you wanted to look for a more finalized residences like a house before then so we don't have to renew and be here for another two years. You said that two months ago and now you're changing your mind?"

Chase pulled the Lexus into the parking spot and look at Emma with an annoyed expression, "I'm not allowed to change my mind? I'm just not ready and would like to enjoy life a little bit more before having kids or a mortgage to pay?."

He turned off the car and got out of the car with the keys. Something inside Emma snapped. A week of frustrated anger was coming out as she climbed out of the car and followed him inside, the cool air stinging her cheeks as she felt a tear fall.

"So all those times that you've put off starting a family and giving me excuse after excuse is because you're not ready and you want to enjoy life a bit more?"

Chase opened the door to their second floor condo and walked in, "I don't understand what the big deal is Emma! It's what, five more years?"

Taking a deep breath Emma resided the urge to cry, "So what I want doesn't matter?"

"Of course it does Emma-"

"I've stood by you while you've fulfilled your dreams. I turned down internships so that you could have the non-paying internships and residencies that you wanted. I worked two full time jobs in university just so that you had enough time to study and do everything that you needed to do to become the best doctor possible. When do I get to have you support my dreams? When do I get my dream of being a mother fulfilled? When do I get my dream of having a house full of children and a backyard Robert? I get denied that because you just don't feel like it and want to enjoy your life a little!" Emma yelled angrily.

"Don't be dramatic Emma," Chase said, "I'm certainly not stopping you from your dreams and you were the one who wanted me to be the best I could be as a doctor, remember?"

"I didn't think you'd want to wait till we're in our mid to late thirties to have kids or buy a house or any of those things!"

Chase wasn't sure what made him kiss her in the middle of their fight but couldn't stop it. They way her breast were heaving in her black low cut long sleeve shirt turned him on and the fact that she looked sexy as hell with her long hair flowing around her shoulders and down her back while she yelled at him.

Crashing his lips into hers, Chase only paused for a second before her greedy hands were on his neck pulling him closer to her.

Emma moaned as Chase cupped a breast and kissed her neck.

"Robert," she moaned as he played with her breast in both hands as he backed her up against the front door. Her hands found his belt and worked on unbuckling it. Chase groaned into her ear as she reached inside his pants and touched him.

Her shirt was quickly removed and Chase unhooked the back of her bra letting her breast spill from the black push up. He roughly yanked down on her skirt and matching black panties letting them fall to the ground.

Emma stepped out of them and her shoes and helped pull Chase's shirt off. He kissed her roughly again and it registered in Emma's mind that Robert had never been so forceful with her in the past. A small voice inside her head told her that having angry sex in the middle of a fight wasn't a good idea. But she pushed the voice out of her head as he slid a finger inside her, testing how wet she was.

Emma threw her head back and moaned at the feeling of Chase exploring her as he added a second finger. Her head connected with the door frame but she ignored the pain as he continued to kiss her breast and they touched each other.

It wasn't enough for either of them and they needed more. Chase lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as the door knob connected with her lower back. She moaned in both pleasure and in pain as Chase thrust into her and gave her no choice but to accept the pace that he was setting and the feeling of the door knob in her back. His hands tightened on her hips as he thrust roughly inside her. Emma could tell that he was close and she wasn't. Faking an orgasm, she felt Chase's tense and heard him groan as he climaxed.

He rested his forehead on hers as she panted trying to catch her breath.

"I'm going to go shower." He panted pulling out of her and lowering her to the ground and he walked away down the hall still half dressed.

Emma closed her eyes replying in her mind what had just happened. She was angrier then before that she'd given in to him instead of trying to fix the situation. If anything, she felt like the growing gap between her and her husband had expanded.

* * *

><p><strong>So leave a review…I kind of had a dip last chapter and I've been getting lots of subscriptions but not as many reviews as the past few chapters…<strong>

**Mxoxo**


	6. Chapter Six: Trouble Sorted, Maybe

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed!**

**Here's the next Chapter! It's happier…**

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Trouble Sorted, Maybe...<strong>

_Three months later…_

House looked at Emma as she worked. She was writing out notes and he snuck up behind.

"What the hell is that?"

Emma jumped and the nearly choked on the candy cane she had in her mouth.

"It's a candy cane," she coughed.

"Candy Cane?"

"Quit bitching." Emma snapped, "You're not offend, you're amused."

House smiled, "After working here for almost four months, how's it going."

Emma raised an eyebrow, "Right, my marriage is in hell and I'm annoyed with you on a daily basis. I'm absolutely happy."

"You're lying." House said.

"Of course I am."

House looked at her critically, "You and Chase have been avoiding each other for weeks. How's your home life?"

Emma leaned back in her chair, "Why do you care?"

"I don't care. I'm just curious."

"No you're not. You're looking for a reason to Robert miserable. Congratulations with your nun by the way. Who knew that nun's were on birth control?"

House chuckled and stood, "Merry Christmas Emma."

"Merry Christmas House."

"Is it your birthday by chance?" House asked knowing full well that it was.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I read it in your file. Here you go. Happy Birthday," House said handing her a small card.

Emma smiled at him, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Emma stood at the mirror in the bathroom and applied red lip stick and put on a silver cross with a single diamond in the center of the cross. She was fumbling with the clasp and was looking down when she felt Chase's hands take the necklace and fixed the clasp.<p>

"Thank you," Emma said as she held the cross in her hand, "I heard about your nun. Congratulations. I know it must have been hard."

Chase nodded and looked at Emma and watched her slip on a pair of black ballet flats. Her tights were black and the dress she wore hit mid-thigh.

"Are you going to church?" Chase asked. He had stopped going after failing out of the seminary school but Emma had been the ever faithful catholic and went almost every Sunday.

"Yeah, I know it's a bad way to spend my birthday but I want to. Besides, Mrs. Addison always wants to know what you're up to and I couldn't disappoint her in her weekly update. She's always gushing about how handsome Dr. Chase must be and how she's always disappointed you don't show up."

Chase had never met Mrs. Addison but knew that Emma was close with the old woman. She'd even helped her last winter when she'd been sick.

"Would you mind if I went with you?" Chase said looking at Emma. She looked at him and walked back towards him.

"There is something you can do for me instead." Emma said standing on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Things hadn't been good but if this was her last Christmas she'd spend with Robert she wanted it to be memorable.

"What's that?"

Emma smiled, "Do you remember that one Christmas in Sydney where we had absolutely nothing?"

"That was a lot of Christmas' Emma." Chase said holding her hips close to him.

"I know but there was this one when we really had nothing." Emma said placing a kiss on his cheek, "You told me we didn't need everything that other people had and you put on the radio to that station that played all those old piano tunes and you lit a bunch of candles and we pushed the furniture away and just danced for Christmas. That's what I want. Instead of you doing something I know you wouldn't want to do please do something that's at least bearable."

Chase kissed her lips gently, "It's not a problem Emma to do either of those things."

Emma smiled back at him as Chase kissed her hand, "I'll get the candles if you move the furniture and get the radio."

He smiled, "Deal."

* * *

><p>Chase placed one last candle on the mantle and saw Emma's reflection in the glass of the photo frame.<p>

She had put her hair up in a loose bun and had removed her tights and shoes. All she wore was the mid thigh dress she'd worn earlier that wrapped around the waist and tied in the back in a bow. The back of the dress was open in the mid back and the sensual arc of her neck and spine turned him on. Chase gave a small smile, "You look beautiful."

Emma smiled and listened to him tune the radio till she heard him tune to the right station.

The slow jazz music sounded through the radio and Emma smiled watching Chase take off his tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt before taking off his shoes and socks.

"I always knew you liked the feel of this rug on your feet." Emma said with a smile.

Chase chuckled and pulled Emma onto the rug. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he took her left hand and held it in his. Emma's hand rested her hand on the back of his neck and feeling her finger tips on his neck sent a shiver up his spine.

The music was slow and Emma and Chase were as close as possible. Emma rested her head on his chest and Chase kissed her head as their bodies slowly moved with the music.

"I owe you an apology." Chase said softly.

"For what?" Emma whispered.

"I haven't been the nicest husband to you for the past few months and I'm sorry for that."

Emma looked up at him and ran her fingers down the back of his neck, "I don't expect you to be the nicest husband everyday and thank you for your apology. I love you regardless of everything you do, good and bad."

Chase chuckled, "And I love you too. I'm sorry again for everything I've been doing."

Emma looked at him and softly kissed his lips. Chase dropped his hand to her hips and held her close to him.

Their breathing was uneven as Emma's other hand rested on his shoulder. The music was in the background and Chase gently kissed Emma again tracing her lips with his tongue asking for entrance. Emma let him in and Chase stopped moving and moved his and up to her neck and cupped her jaw.

Chase deepened the kiss and let his mind close down and just be in the moment. Being with Emma at that moment was all that mattered. Emma kissed him back and moaned. Moving his hands back to her hips and pulled the bow.

"Robert…I want you…"

Her dress loosened and Chase kissed her again with more passion then before. His hands touched her lower back and ran up to where her bra should have been but wasn't. He gently pulled the dress down over her shoulder and stepped back letting it fall to floor. Emma looked at him just standing in a pair of lace panties.

Taking a shaky breath, Emma took a step out of the dress and stood on her toes to kiss Chase's lower lip. Unbuckling his pants, she kissed him again.

Emma wasn't sure how it happened but she found Chase lowering her to the rug and felt his breath on her neck as his lips touched the shell of her ear.

"I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too."

Emma slowly unbuttoned his shirt and moaned as Chase continued to kiss his way down her neck to her collar bone and her breast bone. She cried out when Chase kissed her breast and gently touched her.

Emma pushed his shirt over his shoulders and ran her nails lightly down his back. Chase hooked his fingers on the sides of her underwear and slowly pulled them down as he kissed down her body reaching her navel. Tossing her panties aside, he dipped his tongue into her navel and she moan loudly.

Her legs fell to the sides as Chase rested between them and kissed lower past her navel.

His hot breath on her body excited her more as he took her buddle of nerves into his mouth and sucked hard. Emma's body arced off the rug and she moaned at the sensation. Chase smiled and continued to explore her body until she was so close to climaxing that her body was on edge waiting.

"Robert…"

"Relax.." Chase said softly as he continued to kiss her everywhere. His own body was taunt and begging for release as he kissed Emma's breasts again and lined up his hips to her. They both moaned at the sensation of their body's grinding against each other and Chase couldn't stop himself. Thrusting into Emma, he closed his eyes at the feeling of being inside her velvet warm and panted. Her legs wrapped around his waist and hugged him closer to her. Steadying himself on his elbows, Chase looked down at Emma as she gazed back at him with the same pleasured look on her face that he supposed he had also.

She ran her hands down his chest and down to his hips. She shifted and he closed his eyes repressing the need to thrust wildly inside her. Her hands moved again to his back and her nails ran up and down his back lightly. Emma bucked her hips up again and Chase couldn't stop himself. He pulled out of her softness and slowly pushed himself back in. They both moaned at the feeling of being so close to each other.

The candle light played on her features as Chase opened his eyes and began to move faster. Her hair had fallen out of its loose bun and was like a halo around her head as he buried his face in her neck and smelt her perfume.

Roses and the ocean…

Emma's body was so close and Chase could sense it as he continued to thrust inside of her. She tightened around him and he squeezed his eyes as Emma climaxed and he gave into pleasure also.

He collapsed on her and the soft music in the background met his ears again as Emma's heart pounded in her chest where he rested his head.

She ran her fingers gently through his hair as he kissed her body in random places, "I love you."

Chase smiled and kissed her ear lobe, "I love you more."

* * *

><p>Emma's head rested on Chase's chest as they laid on a sheet in the middle of their living room rug. Chase had pulled a soft blanket out and covered them up. His finger tips ran softly across her hair and he placed the occasional kiss on her head every time she moved.<p>

"I almost forgot I got a present for you." Chase said as he pulled his jeans over and fished around in the pocket before pulling out a small black box.

Emma smiled, "You didn't have to get me anything. I thought we agreed a long time ago that we wouldn't give each other Christmas presents."

Chase chuckled, "This is eleven years overdue Emma, it's more of an extra late gift."

Emma sat up clutching the blanket to her chest and opened the box. Inside was an engagement ring.

A medium sized diamond was in the middle of a diamond encrusted silver band by itself.

"It's beautiful," Emma said taking it out, "Thank you."

Chase sat up too and kissed her, "It's not as pretty as the wearer but it's still beautiful like her."

Emma smiled and kissed him again before gently pushing him down and climbing on top of him.

* * *

><p>"Don't you look happy! I think I might hurl." House said as Emma walked into his office on the first day back from Christmas vacation.<p>

"I'm sorry. I'll try and tone down the cheer for you."

Emma grabbed a file off his desk but House grabbed her wrist, "Nice bling...what'd Chase do? Cheat?"

"No he didn't." Emma said annoyed, "It was a present."

Foreman and Cameron walked in and House zeroed in on Cameron, "If someone cheated on you how much money in jewels would you expect?"

Cameron opened her mouth to answer but Emma cut her off, "It was my birthday on Christmas Eve and he gave it to me. Just because someone gives someone else something doesn't mean they automatically did something wrong."

"What are we talking about?" Foreman asked.

"Emma got a diamond for Christmas. What's with that?" House said.

"So what? Chase bought his wife jewelry. Married people do that sometimes."

"For the love of-," Emma began pinching the bridge of her nose, "Robert bought it because I never had an engagement ring or a fancy band when we got married. It was a nice thought and I liked it. Happy?"

House leaned back in his chair, "Why would he wait all this time? See, now I'm interested."

Chase walked in and stopped as everyone looked at him, "What?"

"We were just discussing your gift to Emma. Great way to save your marriage that's on the rocks, buying her new rings to show her just how committed you really are or cover the fact that you cheated. Where'd you learn that from Wilson?" House commented while standing, "What do you have for me?"

Chase walked over and handed House a chart, "Just because I buy my wife something I haven't been able to afford in the past doesn't make me a cheater and doesn't mean my marriage is on the rocks."

There was an uncomfortable silence while Chase and House stared each other down. Emma cleared her throat, "Okay, I'm going to go visit Cuddy. No one had better kill anyone while I'm gone or do anything life threatening to patients and or colleagues. Fair?"

Walking out slowly, Emma laughed to herself as Cameron looked nervously between Chase and House while Foreman looked amused. She waved to Wilson who held the elevator for her and stepped on.

"How was your Christmas Wilson?"

"Spent it with House, yours?"

Emma hit the button to the lobby, "It was nice."

"I assume you and Chase made up."

"Why do you assume we were fighting?" Emma asked.

"Because you two avoided each other like the plague and racked up the most overtime put together in a four month period than any other persons on the staff ever have." Wilson replied with a chuckle, "That and the fact that every time you looked at Chase you looked murderous. How's the ear infection?"

Emma raised an eyebrow at Wilson, "It's fine and I do not look at him murderously."

"Maybe or maybe not, but you did help me win five hundred buck with the surgical department."

Rolling her eyes, Emma stepped off the elevator, "So glad that my personal struggles made you money Wilson."

"I'll buy you lunch then we'll be even." He called.

Walking into Cuddy's office, Emma raised an eyebrow at a frazzled looking Cuddy.

"Everything okay?"

"Call House, he has a case."

Emma nodded and went to the nurse's station dialing House's office.

* * *

><p><strong>So what is up with Chase's kissing ass? <strong>

**Leave a review! More reviews equals faster updates…just saying…**

**Up next: House takes a little field trip and Chase uses some nasty words towards a certain someone…oh and a little illness too...**


	7. Chapter Seven: Margo Davis and Stress

**Thanks to my two reviews from last chapter! You guys rock!**

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Margo Davis and Stress<strong>

_Two weeks later…_

Rubbing her forehead, Emma stood in the hallway with House and the team.

"She won't sign a consent form?"

"Yep," Chase said, "Doesn't want me, Foreman or Cameron in the kid's room. She called the CDC and won't make a decision till she hears back from them."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. You're the lawyer what do we do?" House said singing.

Emma exhaled and looked at House, "We play her game. I'll be back."

Walking to Matt Davis' room, Emma pulled open the sliding door and entered. Margo Davis looked up.

"Who are you?"

Emma gave a smile and extended her hand, "I'm Emma Chase. I work with Doctor House and his team as legal consul."

"So you're the woman who makes sure that I can't sue you if something goes wrong and Matt dies." Margo Davis snapped.

Emma dropped her smile, "I'm the woman who's here to fix this problem once and for all. What's your issue with these Doctors treating your son?"

Margo sighed, "You're all arrogant and don't care about treating Matt with the right medicine. You just care about getting him out of here no matter if you're right or wrong."

"At this point we don't know what you're son has but we have theories and when we test those theories we narrow it down. Treating your son is the only way he gets better. This isn't like a magic show where we pull bunny rabbits out of hats on the first try." Emma said.

Margo scoffed again and glared at Emma, "You're just as arrogant as these Doctor's, what did they do? Send a single woman to con the single mom?"

"No, they sent a married lawyer to tell you that you are gambling with your son's life and that I need you to sign this stating that we aren't liable if your son dies because of your inability to act as a mother and do what's best for Matt." Emma said holding a chipboard and pen out to Margo.

"I am doing what's best for my son! You people have no idea what's wrong with him and you just want to theorize everything about his sickness. You could kill him with the medication that you do give him!"

Emma took a deep breath, "Fine that's your prerogative, but I'm not leaving until you either sign a consent form letting Doctor House treat your son or you sign a form saying we aren't legally responsible because you won't let us treat Matt."

"I won't sign either."

"Ms. Davis, when they're doing an autopsy on your son please remember that it's not this hospital's fault that your son died and certainly not these doctor's faults either. They've told you what's wrong, offered up the medication and you still won't let them treat Matt. If you feel guilt when you're burying your son it's no one's fault but your own. I guarantee that I won't lose any sleep over this and when you try to come back and sue this hospital saying it's our fault, I'll stand before a judge saying everything I've told you. Your inability to make a decision regarding your son's health isn't any doctor's fault and the blame falls squarely on your own shoulders. Which one are you going to sign?" Emma said again holding out the clip board, "Consents on top, release is on the bottom. Here's a pen. Make a decision."

Margo Davis looked at Emma, "I don't know what to do."

"I can't tell you what to do Margo. You're the parent. You decide."

* * *

><p>Twenty Minutes later, Emma stepped out of the room with a signed consent form and handed the clipboard to House.<p>

"She's consented and won't sue if anything goes wrong. You can treat him." Emma said.

"Nice. What did you do that my ducklings didn't do?" House said looking around the circle they stood in.

"I played the guilty mother card. Works every time, I have to go." Emma said pulling out her phone and glancing at the text message she'd just received from Cuddy, "Call me in an hour and let me know how everything is going."

"Will do, Chase go get them started on the meds."

Emma walked to the elevator, rode it down to the lobby and went to Cuddy's office.

"You wanted to see me?"

"How are things with Chase?" Cuddy said leaning back in her chair.

Emma sighed and sat down, "We had unprotected sex on Christmas Eve."

Cuddy shrugged, "So? You're on the pill."

"I've been taking antibiotics for an ear infection."

Cuddy sat up straighter, "Emma you aren't pregnant are you…"

"I don't know yet. It's only been two weeks and even then I hardly know. I don't want to get my hopes up when this could mean the end of my marriage."

"Chase won't leave you over getting pregnant accidently."

"Yeah but he might accuse me of doing it on purpose. That's what I'm afraid of, him resenting me of something I can't control."

Cuddy walked around her desk and hugged Emma, "No matter what happened you'll always have me."

Emma nodded tearfully, "Thank you Lisa."

* * *

><p>Chase pulled back the covers of the bed and climbed in next to Emma who was sitting up reading.<p>

"That kid had pesticides spilled on his pants."

"Hm?" Emma said looking at him with a curious expression.

"That Davis kid, Matt? He had pesticides in his pants and that's why he was sick."

"What did the CDC say?"

Chase smiled, "We trick Margo into thinking that we were the CDC. She agreed to treatment."

Emma laughed, "That sounds like something House would do."

Closing her book, Emma smiled and crawled over to him and straddled his hips.

"Was she still a bitch when she left?"

Chase smiled, "Some people don't change."

Emma didn't say anything but looked down at Chase. Did she tell him about the protection possibly failing or did she not? A part of her was urging herself to be honest with her husband but a little voice inside her said that rocking the boat at that moment was a bad idea.

"You alright?" Chase asked as he gently ran his hands up her sides.

Emma nodded and kissed his lips. Pulling back and smiling at him, she ran her fingers gently through his hair, "I'm fine. It's just been a long week."

Chase rolled them to their sides and looked at her, "I have to go to a conference in a month with the team. House is forcing us to present a case to the medical community."

"That sounds fun like fun." Emma said sleepily while lying on her side facing him.

Chase chuckled, "Doing House's job is always fun."

Reaching over Emma, he turned the light on the nightstand off.

* * *

><p>"So Chase and Foreman go get a MRI, Cameron a history and Emma you do whatever it is you do." House said spinning his cane as he sat at the glass table in the conference room. Everyone but Emma moved to do their job. Just as Chase, Cameron and Foreman were about to exit the room, the lights in the department shut off.<p>

"Well don't just stand there stupidly." House said, "Go get the damn tests. Emma can fix the issue."

Looking at House, Emma raised an eyebrow.

"I can?"

"Sure. You married Chase; he was probably never home during his residency and most of med school. I'm guessing you picked up a few things about fixing electrical circuits." House said challenging her as everyone walked out.

"Right." Emma said standing and walking to House's office. She grabbed the lupus book and carried it back to the office, "Let me see if this has the wiring like at the old apartment."

Putting the book on the table, she cleared it off and slipped her shoes off. Standing back up, Emma stepped onto the chair and onto the table.

"Explain to me why you grabbed Lupus?" House said watching her.

"It's never lupus."

House watched her stand on the book and pushed the ceiling tile up. Her head barely reached the area above the tile.

"Got a flashlight?"

House stood up and handed Emma a flashlight.

"Good morning." Wilson said cheerfully as he walked into the office.

"Morning." House said watching Emma.

"Who knew low rise jean could look so good." Wilson commented while watching Emma stand on her tippy toes, "Is that a toe ring?"

House glanced over at Emma's foot, "Yep. Guess Wombat's girl has a kinky side."

She looked down at him, "Pass me some gum."

House took the piece of gum from his mouth and passed it up to her. A man was standing in the hall watching Emma stand on the table

"Wonderful." Emma said sarcastically while her head disappeared again into the ceiling. House limped over and yelled as loudly as he could, "She's my hooker. Get your own or have Doctor Cuddy stand on a table for you. She's good at that. This ass is mine!"

The man blushed and scurried down the hall

"What are you doing for lunch?" House asked Wilson as he sat back down.

"Nothing. Why?"

"I've got plans for us." House said as the lights came back on.

Emma stepped off the book and replaced the ceiling tile, "Just because I married a doctor doesn't mean I know everything. That should hold you over till the electricians comes."

"Right, marrying Chase has nothing to do with the fact that you just fixed a shorted circuit in two hundred dollars jeans and your ass looked so sexy it was attracting attention. Yeah, let me think about that."

* * *

><p>Emma walked down the hall looking at a file.<p>

"Heard you fixed House's lights." Chase said walking up next to Emma.

"Huh? Oh yeah it was nothing. Just a temporary fix."

She stopped at the nurse's station and grabbed a pen.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could get a movie tonight." Chase said as Emma looked up. She was instantly distracted.

A woman was being pushed by a nurse. She was carrying a new born baby and her husband was walking next to her carrying flowers and balloons. She was smiling and looking down at the baby. Emma felt a feeling of joy fill her. Would that be her in nine months? Having a baby with Robert would be a dream come true.

Suddenly Emma wanted to tell him about the possibly of being pregnant. But a small voice in her head warned her that she needed to wait.

"Em?"

She looked back at him confused for a second but recovered, "Yeah, uh sure what movie?"

"Whatever you want."

Emma swallowed and looked at Chase, "You're willingly let me pick?"

"Yeah."

"I want to watch Thirteen Candles." Emma said kissing his cheek, "I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>Chase watched her walk away and sighed. He'd seen the way her eyes had lit up when she'd seen the baby. It was like looking at the saddest woman in the world and seeing her smile for the first time in a long time.<p>

Handing the chart to the nurse, Chase walked towards the elevator to go to the clinic and stepped in. The couple were next to him cooing over their child and the nurse stood smiling.

"Afternoon Doctor Chase," the nurse said as the couple looked up at him along with the nurse.

"Afternoon Margie. How's the maternity ward?"

"Just as wonderful as always. How's Emma?"

"Unhappy with me as usual, married eleven years and you'd think I'd be able to do something right."

The husband laughed, "When are they ever happy?"

"Hey! I'm happy right now."

He looked down lovingly at his wife and smiled, "I'm sure his wife is happy with him also babe. I'm just teasing."

The elevator dinged and Chase stepped off quickly trying to avoid the churning in his stomach. It wasn't that he didn't want to be a father; it was that he was afraid of turning into his father.

* * *

><p>"Explain to me again why we're breaking into Chase and Emma's home." Wilson said watching House put the key into the lock.<p>

"Because I'm concerned about them and that something is affecting their ability to work well together." House said seriously.

"So instead of asking them, you steal Emma's keys from her purse and break in?"

"Yep. Everybody lies. This also seemed like it would be more fun."

House pushed the door open and they walked into the condo. The floor plan was open and the living room, dining room and kitchen were all connected. The walls were a soft cream color with dark brown and leather furniture.

"It's clean, that's for sure." Wilson commented from the kitchen where he was admiring the appliances.

"What does that tell you?" House said looking at the fake fireplace mantle. Pictures sat there and one stood out especially to him. A picture of a younger looking Emma and Chase standing side by side with Chase's arms wrapped around her narrow shoulders and they were both smiling. It was Chase's graduation from med school and despite the smile he could see exhaustion in both Emma's and Chase's eyes. There was a second one of Emma and Chase on a beach with her arms wrapped around his neck and he was giving her a piggy back ride. They were both smiling and looked happy.

"That tells me that Emma's tidy?" Wilson guessed.

"Wrong." House said moving to look at the dining room, "It tells us that Emma's a perfectionist. Look at this place, she has a full time job, manages to have a very active social life and this condo is clean as a whistle."

Wilson rolled his eyes, "They probably have a cleaning lady."

"Nope," House said again as he moved down the hall to the bedroom, "Emma thought that they were going to buy a house. Remember at dinner? She hasn't been dishing out money because she thought they were going to need it for a down payment. So why hire a cleaner?"

Wilson followed him, "Why are we really here?"

"Because I'm curious about my two employees." House replied looking in the nightstand drawers, "Bingo, the good stuff."

He pulled out a box of opened condoms and tossed them at Wilson, "Chase doesn't trust her."

Wilson caught the open box and looked at them, "So they use extra protection. Big deal."

"Right," House said walking to the bathroom grabbing birth control pills, "So why exactly are there birth control pills and condoms? I think that Chase doesn't trust Emma to take them so he protects himself against her. She's an attractive woman who wants to have a house and where there are houses there are kids. Ergo, he doesn't want kids and protects himself against her. Chase has even stated in the past why use two forms of birth control when you only need one."

Wilson raised an eyebrow, "You got all that from condoms?"

"Yep, that and the fact that I overheard a conversation between Cuddy and Emma about Chase not wanting kids for another five years minimum. I think she should leave his sorry ass." House said with passion as he walked towards the front of the condo again.

"You think this is what they're fighting about?" Wilson asked as he stepped out behind House.

"Let's test that theory."

* * *

><p>Emma sat at the conference table eating a late lunch with Foreman. He was asking her questions about Australia and Emma found that Foreman was a good person to have a conversation with. He wasn't threatened by her or anything like that. He was a genuinely good man.<p>

Cameron and Chase walked in talking and took seats next to Foreman and Emma.

"The patient is stable for now. His BP is luckily holding for now." Cameron said watching Emma take a bite of the sushi.

"That's good. Did we get any lab results yet?" Foreman asked taking a bite of the Orange chicken.

"Nope, should be here by three." Chase said as House walked in.

"So, I went on a field trip." He announced stealing a piece of sushi.

"You visited a patient?" Cameron questioned.

House sat down at the head of the table with a smile, "Nope. But I have to say I love the cream colors in Chase's condo."

Both Emma and Chase looked at him with raised brows.

"You didn't steal my keys, did you?" Emma said rubbing her forehead.

"Sorry about that." House said putting the keys down on the table in front of Emma and the condoms and birth control, "I was hoping that we could discuss procreation today class. I think that Chase doesn't trust Emma so he doubles up on condoms so that he doesn't get her 'accidently' pregnant. What do you think Cameron? Personally I'm sick of all this tension so I'm all for hashing this out and sending Chase and Emma on their merry way to the sleep lab for some much needed-"

"Emma," Chase groaned sounding angry, "Where did you keep your keys so that he could have access to them?"

"I put them in my purse-" She started but Chase had already stood up and stormed out of the office.

Emma looked at House with a blank expression, "Thanks for everything."

She stood up and went to follow Chase.

* * *

><p>"Robert please, slow down." Emma said catching up to him and nearly jogging beside him as he walked.<p>

"Did you give him those keys?" Chase snapped at her as he stopped and stared her down angrily.

"No Robert I didn't. I had them in my purse like I always do. What's the matter? Please-"

"Just leave me the fuck alone Emma. I don't want to talk to you or be by you anymore."

Chase walked away and Emma stared at him fighting the urge to cry and chase after him. He'd never sworn at her before and she didn't know what to do. Her husband was becoming a different person right before her eyes and it was scaring her. She couldn't understand the mood swings or the aggressive behavior. It wasn't like him.

* * *

><p><strong>So leave some reviews…or I may just hold the next chapter hostage…just saying, I've done it before…at least five reviews then you guys can have the next chapter...<strong>

**Up next on A Sacred Life: A tragedy for the Chase's, a secret revealed to Wilson and a hotel room were something changes everything…the fun is just beginning…**


	8. Chapter Eight: Building Walls

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! You guys are amazing! I love the responses! ****Get comfortable, it's a long one! You may just want to kill Chase in this chapter but I promise he gets whats coming to him...I'm a firm believer in Karma! This story does have a happy ending, I pinky promise you that!**

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Building Walls<strong>

_February__**…**_

In the past month, things between Emma and Chase had deteriorated to the point where she was certain Chase wasn't even coming home to sleep. Ever since he'd had told her to leave him alone, Emma had felt a constant sense of loss and sadness. If anything she was afraid of upsetting him more then ever and she was beginning to feel the stress of everything physically. Sleeping was becoming difficult, she was feeling depressed. No matter how hard she worked something seemed to always knock her back a few steps.

House walked back into her office quietly, "I thought that you were supposed to be babysitting me."

"Foreman just gave me an update via text. You have a new patient who's sixteen and was in a car crash." Emma said without looking up.

House sat down and looked at her. Beneath the perfect looking exterior, Emma looked worn out and sad.

"You and Foreman have become good friends from what I understand."

"Yes. I think he's nice and I like him as a friend." Emma replied.

House paused for a few minutes before speaking again, "I was hoping that you and I could talk."

"Nothing you have to say could possible interest me." She said quickly.

House exhaled, "I owe you an apology for breaking and entering your home. It was wrong of me and I'm sorry."

Emma looked up at him and was on the verge of tears, "I'll forgive you if you tell me what's going on with Robert. Is he having an affair with Allison Cameron? I don't understand what's happening to him House. He's not the Robert Chase I married or anything like the man I've been married to."

House looked Emma straight in the eye. Did he tell her that he thought that Cameron and Chase were growing close and that he suspected they'd be having one soon or were at that moment having an affair? She might not want to know that and he was her father. He wouldn't hurt her. If anything, House vowed to protect Emma against Chase and the broken heart that she'd have from learning about his activities or the fact that Chase been going out with Cameron quite a lot and having drinks or what House supposed midnight meetings.

"No, but I'll figure it out Emma."

* * *

><p>"The conference is this weekend, you excited?" Cameron said to Chase leaning over the table and looking at him as he ran jells.<p>

"Yeah, I am. You?" Chase said with a smile at Cameron.

"I booked a room. Did you wanna share?"

Chase looked at Cameron who was smiling at him, "Sure."

"Here," Cameron said handing him the paper with the details, "I'll see you after work for a drink?"

Chase nodded, "I'll see you later."

Guilt filled him instantly. He was married and he'd just agreed to share a hotel room with Cameron and drinks after work. He'd been fighting the desire he'd been feeling for Cameron and everything had been coming out sideways. Fighting his own personal demons had resulted in him pushing Emma away and hurting her.

"You should keep your distance from that crocodile wombat. She'll eat you." House said slamming his cane down next to Chase causing him to jump.

"I didn't realize that you were so concerned about my personal life." Chase said irritably.

"I'm not. I just came from visiting your wife. She's a little upset with the whip lash you've been giving her. She asked me if you and Cameron are having an affair. By all means, press the self-destruct button on your marriage by spending a night with Cameron in a hotel. But hey, if that's your desire that's fine by me, I know that the surgical staff is just waiting till she leaves your sorry dumb-ass. They've already got bets going on who she'll date first after the separation and divorce. I've got fifty bucks on Thompson the Cardiac surgeon. You know Mr. Six foot two inch and he's all tall, dark and handsome." House said walking away, "Maybe even Foreman might get her. Who knows?"

"What did you tell her?" Chase asked nervously.

House paused, "I told her I didn't know Chase. Just be aware that if you choose to sleep with Cameron everything will change and you can't take that kind of action back. You may just ruin every good thing that's ever happened to you in one night. Trust me, living with the actions of a one night stand or affair haunt you for the rest of your life."

Chase looked at House as he left.

He was scared that House would tell Emma about Cameron and him sharing a room at the conference. More so, Chase was afraid that House was right.

He was destroying his marriage to the woman that he'd been in love with since he'd first understood what it meant to love a woman.

* * *

><p>Later that week at four o'clock, Emma sat on the bed Indian style and watched Chase pack his bag.<p>

"So you and Foreman are rooming together," Emma said twisting her rings on her finger and closed her eyes. She didn't believe him. She saw the way he looked at Cameron in the lab sometimes. What was he up to that made him have to lie to her about room arrangements? She'd already asked Foreman and he'd told her that he'd booked a room for himself and Chase wasn't allowed to share a room with him. Swollowing a moan of pain, Emma exhaled.

A sharp pain was in her abdomen and had been there since earlier that afternoon and the back pain that she'd been having was intensifying too.

"You okay?" Chase said pausing and looking at Emma as she wrapped an arm around her middle.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't feel good. It's that time." Emma said softly. She was disappointed that she was getting her period. She wasn't pregnant just late because of the stress of everyday life.

"Sorry?" Chase said, "Do you need anything for it?"

"No, I already took something for it."

Chase nodded and zipped up the suitcase, "Alright. I've got to go or I'll miss my flight."

"Okay. I'm going over to Lisa's for the night. She and I will be having a girl's night."

Grabbing the suitcase, Chase began to wheel it to the door.

"I love you." Emma said quietly.

He paused; looking back at her, Chase walked a back and sat down. He kissed her lips softly and tucked a loose stand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you too."

Emma smiled at him and Chase felt the guilt seep into his soul again.

"Have fun at the conference." She said with a smile.

"I'll try. Enjoy your night with Cuddy."

With one last glance, Robert stood and Emma walked him to the door kissed his cheek. Just from that gesture alone, Chase felt like she knew what he was contemplating doing with Cameron. There was a sadness in her eyes that Chase had never seen before and the look haunted him as he walked down the hallway. Getting into his Lexus, Chase drove to the airport and went through security and checked his bags. Standing at the terminal, Chase looked out the glass windows and felt self disgust creeping into his heart and mind.

Cameron's arm slipped around his waist, "Ready? They just announced that they were boarding our flight."

* * *

><p>Emma shifted on Cuddy's couch again. Both she and Lisa had been enjoying themselves with a few glasses of wine and an expensive dinner out. It was close to eleven and Emma's pain was worsening.<p>

Sitting up hurt and the dull ache that had been in her lower back earlier was intense shooting pain. She slowly got to her feet and tired to take a step but it hurt so badly that Emma started crying.

"Emma? What's wrong?" Lisa said rushing into the living to see Emma on her knees, doubled over crying.

"I don't know." Emma said sobbing in pain.

"I'll call James and an ambulance. You're bleeding."

Emma looked down and sure enough blood was freely flowing from under her dress to the hard wood floor.

"I want Robert." She said softly as the black dotes began to cloud her vision and she tried to stand again.

Cuddy caught Emma as she fainted and called an ambulance for Princeton General.

Cuddly ran to grab towels and opened the front door to her house. Dialing Wilson, Cuddy choked back tears as she looked at Emma's nearly white face.

"It's Lisa. I need you to meet me at Princeton General. Something is wrong with Emma."

* * *

><p>Around midnight, House sat with Wilson and Cuddy in the waiting room of Princeton General. Emma had been rushed to emergency surgery for having an ectopic pregnancy and her fallopian tube bursting.<p>

"I didn't know that she and Chase were trying to have kids. I thought they were waiting." Wilson said quietly as they all sat waiting for news.

"I have no idea." Cuddy said looking at her lap, "Emma confided that Chase wants to wait longer to have kids. This is going to devastate her."

"Did she know that she was pregnant?" House asked.

Cuddy shook her head, "No. She didn't want to get her hopes up and then have them crushed. She hadn't showed any signs or symptoms and wouldn't take a pregnancy test till at least March. I think she was afraid of having her dreams crushed again House before you say anything and call her an idiot."

House looked at the floor, "I would only call her an idiot if she stays with Chase after this."

"He's at a conference with your team-"

"He's sharing a room at the conference with Cameron for God sake's Cuddy." House snapped, "We all know that he's been an ass to Emma for the past I don't know how many months? He's been flirting up the lab with Cameron and enjoying the fact that Emma's still his wife and Cameron's on the side. He's…what do you call an Australian gigolo who's married? Anyways, we have bigger problems here than a miscarriage."

Cuddy shook her head, "I know. I think Emma suspects too and is in denial. Chase is the only man she's ever dated or loved for that matter. If we tell her-"

"We're not going to tell her." Wilson said, "Not now at least. She's just lost a child and telling her that Chase is having an extra marital affair won't do anything but make her more depressed."

The group sat silently for a few minutes before Cuddy spoke up again.

"Has anyone called Chase? He is this baby's father and should be here to make the medical decision for Emma while she is on the table even if she doesn't want him here eventually." Cuddy said quietly.

"I'll go do it." House said standing and limping out of the waiting room towards the ER's entrance.

* * *

><p>Chase watched Cameron slowly undress to her black bra and matching thong. Her body was softer and rounder than Emma's not to mention she was taller. She smiled over her shoulder at him.<p>

"Like what you see?"

Chase nodded as an automatic response and watched Cameron walk towards him.

"I'm glad. This will be fun."

Cameron kissed him and it only took a few seconds for Chase to respond. She moaned softly as he kissed her.

* * *

><p>"Chase, this is House. I need you to call me as soon as you get this."<p>

House hung up the phone and looked down at his cell phone dialing Foreman instead. He answered on the third ring.

"House it's late. What happened?"

"Is Chase with you?"

There was a slight pause before Foreman replied, "No. Why?"

"Emma's in surgery. Chase is her proxy and I was hoping to reach him."

"Is she alright? What happened?" Foreman said worriedly. He and Emma had become friends to some degree and he liked Emma. She was like the little sister he'd never had.

"She had an ectopic pregnancy. If you find Chase and he's with Cameron having sex, don't tell him." House said bitterly, "He doesn't deserve or need to know and don't tell Emma that they were possibly together. She doesn't need to know that her husband's a cheating ass. Hell, before she passed out she told Cuddy she wanted Chase. Just go find out if he's sleeping with Cameron. If he isn't, have him call me. If he is, don't stop them."

"Ok. I'll go look for them. Call me when she's out of surgery." Foreman disconnected the call.

House walked back into the hospital and sat down next to Wilson in the waiting room.

"Foreman's going to go find Chase."

* * *

><p>Walking down the hall of the fancy hotel, Foreman shook his head. He couldn't believe that Chase would cheat on Emma with Cameron. The woman was beautiful, sweet and the nicest person that he'd ever met. Emma hadn't judged him or been mean. She'd listened to him and had always been willing to help him with anything. She'd even offered him legal advice when there had been an incident in the clinic a few weeks prior.<p>

Why Chase would cheat on Emma was beyond him but he knew that he'd support Emma if she chose to leave Chase. Hell, he'd offer her his spare bedroom in his townhouse if she needed a place to stay. In the past month he'd come to consider Emma his friend and he didn't want to see her get hurt by Chase.

Approaching the door to Cameron's room, he heard a moan and stopped dead in his tracks. Closing his eyes, Foreman remembered House's words about not telling Chase about Emma if he was with Cameron and he silently walked away agreeing with House.

If Chase was sleeping with Cameron, why should he know that he'd just lost a baby? It wouldn't change anything. Emma should be surrounded by people who genuinely loved her and he suspected that Chase didn't love Emma like she needed to be loved at that moment.

Turning, Foreman pulled out his cell phone and dialed House.

"He's sleeping with Cameron. I just heard a moan from outside their door."

* * *

><p>"Damn." House said as he disconnected the call from Foreman, "Chase did it. He slept with Cameron."<p>

Cuddy shook her head sadly, "How could he just turn his back on her like that after eleven years?"

"Easy. Chase needed something new and Cameron was there with the offer of an adventure. Please tell me I'm allowed to make Cameron's and Chase's lives as miserable as possible." House said begging.

"Go for it." Cuddy said.

"Emma Chase?" the doctor said stepping into the waiting room spotting them.

"How is she?" Cuddy said worriedly.

The doctor gave her a sad shake of his head, "She had an ectopic pregnancy in her left fallopian tube near her uterus. It was only a few millimeters away from actually making it to the wall of the uterus where it would have been a legitimate pregnancy. We were able to repair the damaged fallopian tube and the surrounding area. We're looking for a donor of blood though. Emma's blood type is rare and we're having a hard time matching it in our blood bank. She'll need about one and a half units and she'll be a fine. There is no reason why she shouldn't be able to have more children in the future."

"I have her blood type." House said quietly, "I can donate."

The surgeon nodded, "Alright. I'll send the nurse over. Emma's in recovery if one of you want to see her. She'll be waking up soon. It would probably be helpful if she had a familiar face to see."

They thanked the surgeon and looked at each other.

"Cuddy, go be with her," House said, "She's going to need a woman's compassion and I don't think that Wilson and I will ever understand how she possibly feels at this moment. Don't say anything about Chase either."

Cuddy nodded and ran after the doctor asking him to take her to Emma as a nurse walked over and asked if he was Gregory House who was donating blood.

* * *

><p>Emma blinked sleepily at the ceiling and felt herself floating on a comfortable cloud. Turning her head, she expected to see Chase but instead saw Cuddy smiling sadly at her.<p>

"How do you feel?" she asked gently.

"I feel like I'm on some really strong painkillers. What happened?"

Cuddy gulped back tears and looked sadly at Emma.

"Lisa you're scaring me." Emma said as a nurse came in with a new bag of meds.

"I'm sorry Emma. I'll go get the doctor and tell him that you're awake."

Emma looked at Cuddy as she left and looked back at the nurse, "What's the time and date?"

"The fifth and it's close to two am."

Emma nodded as Cuddy returned with the doctor.

"I'm sorry Emma but you had an ectopic pregnancy."

* * *

><p>House laid on the gurney as the nurse prepared to draw blood.<p>

"How was it that you knew Emma's blood type without looking at her file?" Wilson asked, "This whole time you've referred to her baby as a baby and not a fetus like you would have in any other case. What's so different about Emma? Is it because she's Chase's wife or is there a different reason?"

House exhaled and looked at the ceiling, "There are things that I've never told anyone and I can relate with how Emma feels."

"You've lost a child?" Wilson asked stunned.

"Yes and no. When I was a freshman in college, I met a senior named Helen McCullen. She was beautiful and smart, everything that I could have ever wanted. We had a one night stand and she fell pregnant. I decided to do the responsible thing and stay by her side and help her raise the baby. A few months into the pregnancy, I found out that she'd had cancer when I'd met her. There was nothing they could do without Helen having to terminate the pregnancy. She chose not to and because of the cancer died while having a c-section. The baby was only three hours old when I gave her up for adoption. I didn't know what to do. I was only eighteen and I knew that the couple that wanted her would take far better care of her then I would. I memorized the baby's medical records before I signed off on my paternal rights to her. The couple who adopted her was named Mark and Lauren Aslin."

Wilson exhaled, "You never told anyone about your baby girl? You could find her House. There are ways of finding her, you know that right?"

"Mark and Lauren moved to Australia when the baby was six months old. They named her Emma Aslin and Emma Aslin married Robert Chase when she was eighteen years old and became Emma Chase." House said quietly, "I inadvertently found her when I hired Chase. Small world, right?"

Wilson looked at him shocked, "Have you told anyone yet?"

"No. I don't plan on doing it any time soon either. My daughter just lost her first child and her husband is sleeping with a woman who has a crush on me. Her life doesn't need any more stress. In case you haven't noticed, Emma shows all the signs of someone suffering from depression. If we tell her too much of this at once, she might not know how to handle it and suffer a breakdown. Let her cope with the death of her baby first and then we can help her with everything else." House said watching Cuddy walk in with a sad expression, "How is she?"

Cuddy shook her head, "She had no reaction to it. It was like she was expecting it. I think that she's just shutting down House."

"It's a natural reaction in some people." Wilson said quietly, "I've seen it in cancer patients. When they feel overwhelmed or extremely stressed, certain people will shut down their feelings as a way to fight off the emotions that they can't handle."

"I still think that Chase should have been here. Regardless of the fact that he slept with Cameron, Emma needed him here to support her and offer his love to her and he isn't."

"If he loved her and wanted to support her he wouldn't be banging the brains out of Cameron right now. Foreman already confirmed that he heard moans coming from the hotel room. To me, it doesn't really seem like he cares much about how Emma feels if he's willing to go cheat on her." House snapped angrily.

Wilson rested his hand on House's shoulder, "Relax House. I think you should tell Cuddy what you told me."

* * *

><p><strong>So…don't throw tomatoes at me…Leave a review and tell me what you think! The more reviews the faster you get the next chapter!<strong>

_**Up next on A Sacred Life: **__Emma learns a secret, Foreman confronts Cameron, Chase does some rapid damage control and House…well I won't give too much away…you know what he's like in these situations..._

**LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter Nine: Bleeding Love

**Hello Everyone! I was going to wait until Friday to post this chapter but everyone's been begging for the next chapter and I just couldn't resist with all the reviews I've been getting! Thanks to everyone who left a review! You guys Rock!**

**Sorry this seems a little shorter...**

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

**Chapter Ten: Bleeding Love**

* * *

><p>On Monday morning, Emma was released from the hospital with strict orders to take everything easy and be on bed rest till the weekend. Cuddy had decided to take the week off and help Emma leaving Wilson in charge and extracted a promise from House that he wouldn't wreak havoc on the hospital while she was away. Helping Emma get into bed at Chase and Emma's condo, Cuddy checked Emma's temperature and vitals.<p>

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Tired." Emma replied looking out the widow sadly.

"Do you want to talk about?"

Emma shook her head, "No…what are you and Wilson hiding?"

Cuddy shifted nervously, "We're not hiding anything."

"You're a horrible liar."

Looking back a Cuddy, Emma clasped her hands together, "It's about Robert isn't?"

"How did you-"

"I didn't you just told me."

Cuddy, knowing the truth about Emma's parentage could see House in that form of manipulation. Swallowing, she held Emma's hands.

"He slept with Cameron didn't he? The night I lost the baby he was with Cameron." Emma said softly.

Cuddy hugged Emma, who didn't return the hug.

"Yes Emma, Chase did sleep with her. House called Foreman, who heard that they having sexual intercourse at the hotel where the conference was being held."

Emma nodded, "I'm not surprised. I should have known with how he's been acting. Whenever he's with Cameron, he's smiling and laughing. When he's with me, he's miserable. It's my fault, losing the baby and him cheating."

"It's not your fault. The baby just wasn't meant to be and Chase acted on his own. You had nothing to do with him cheating." Cuddy said rubbing Emma's back wishing that she'd cry and let out the emotions that Cuddy knew she was burying deep down.

Emma didn't say anything but let Cuddy hold her. It felt good to just simply be held by someone. As much as she wanted Chase, she knew he wouldn't help. He'd never wanted a baby and maybe this was a sign telling her that having a baby wasn't in her future. A hollow feeling filled her and it was comforting in a strange way. It was wonderful to feel nothing and not have to experience any pain. All the pain that she'd been feeling for months was being pushed down and for the first time in a long time, Emma felt like she could breathe.

* * *

><p>Cameron sat down across from Foreman with a smile, "Ready to go back to House?"<p>

Foreman nodded and tried to hide his disgust.

"What's wrong?" she said watching his poorly concealed dislike spread across his face.

"Chase is married and you ask him to share a bedroom with you? Cameron that's wrong. Both of you knew better. What will Emma think when she finds out?" Foreman snapped.

Cameron paused taking a sip of her coffee, "We stopped before anything got too far. I think we were both being stupid and once we were able to admit we were feeling attracted to each other, we realized that this wasn't what we wanted."

Foreman raised his eyebrows, "Right. Like anyone will believe that. What do you think everyone else will think when they find out you two shared a room. Regardless of the fact that you claim that you never had sex, people will figure out that you did and a lot of people will be hurt and disappointed in you and Chase."

"I know it was wrong but-"

"But what Allison? What are you going to tell Emma Chase when she learns that you and her husband shared a room? Sorry? Sorry I almost slept with your husband if that's even the truth? They've been married for eleven years and you can't erase that kind of time. You had no business trying to seduce Chase. Whatever your plan was it failed because both Cuddy and House know that you shared a room with him. Both of them are Emma's friends and one is her boss. Even I'm her friend and I don't want to see her in pain. Stay away from them both Cameron before you become toxic to their already failing marriage." Foreman said standing and walking past Chase who'd come to join them.

"What's up with Foreman?" Chase said.

"According to him, House and Cuddy know that we shared a room last night. He told me that I should keep my distance from you and Emma."

Chase didn't say anything but sat down with a cup of coffee. Fear engulfed him as he realized that Emma could possibly already know that he'd almost slept with Cameron.

* * *

><p>Emma was up and cleaning the floors early Saturday morning. The week had been long with Cuddy letting her do absolutely nothing. It had been uncomfortable to sit with her thoughts in her head when all Emma had wanted to do was push down all those feelings and work herself into forgetting about the baby and forgetting about Chase.<p>

Scrubbing the floor with a renewed vigor, Emma enjoyed the painful tingling in her arm and smiled. She'd scrubbed the floors to the point where she was sure that Cinderella, had she been real, would have been ashamed of her work.

She continued cleaning for the next few hours and enjoyed the numb feeling it gave her inside. It didn't matter anymore about trying to be a loving wife. She didn't want Robert Chase's love anymore. His love was toxic and all Emma wanted was to be selfish like he was for the first time in her life. She'd learned long ago not to expect the world from him.

She'd known for a long time that Robert Chase wasn't like other men. Her friend's husbands always supported them in their dreams and no matter what happened stayed faithful. Now, all Emma had gotten was cheating husband who hadn't been around much and who always told her that next year they'd have all the things that she'd been dreaming of since she was a little girl.

Next year they'd start a family.

Next year they'd buy a house.

Next year they'd go visit her family.

Next year…

Emma was sick of next years. If anything, she'd learned that Robert Chase was just like his father, full of broken promises and disappointments.

In her mind, there wouldn't be a next time for Chase. Emma wasn't going to expect him to be her knight in shining armor anymore. She wasn't a starry-eyed and inexperienced eighteen year old girl any more. She was a twenty-nine year old woman who was breaking inside and the only way to save herself was to bury it and pretend like it'd never happened. She'd made Cuddy, Wilson and House promise not to tell anyone about what had happened and hoped that they wouldn't.

She didn't want Chase to know that she'd been pregnant. He'd hate her for it. He'd blame her and she was already full of self hatred for the whole situation.

She didn't need Chase telling her it was her fault also.

The opening of a door jarred her from her thoughts but she kept scrubbing.

"Emma?" Chase called, "Sweat heart? Where are you?"

Emma didn't answer. She fortified the walls she'd spent months building around her heart with her new found anger and sadness while scrubbed harder.

"There you are." Chase said playfully squatting down next to her, "Are you in the mood for a break? I was thinking maybe that we could go get some of your favorite ice cream and watch a movie."

Emma stopped, "I just started. Maybe later?"

"Fair." Chase said as he rubbed her shoulder, "Do you need any help? Four pairs of hands are better then two."

"No," Emma said with a fake smile, "You just got home. I'm sure you're exhausted from your weekend. I'll be fine."

Self disgust flooded Emma as she watched him stand up and grab his bag. When he touched her it had felt wonderful and her body only craved more of it.

She whispered to herself as she looked up at the hall mirror, "I hate you."

She hated the fact that she still loved Robert Chase and even after everything that happened, she still wanted to be with him.

* * *

><p>"You've made a bet with Cuddy that you can go without Vicodin for one week?"<p>

Emma said to House on Monday morning as they walked into the conference room.

"Yep, does that surprise you?" House said, "I know you think I'm an addict but hey, I'm in pain."

"Aren't we all?" Emma said sitting down at the table, "So I assume you have a case."

"Another sixteen year old in a car crash, when will teenager learn how to drive?"

"Never." Foreman said walking with the team and sitting down next to Emma, "Kids been in and out of the hospital and has hemolytic anima. We did your tests and he now got a clot in his eye."

"What does the clot tell us?" House said watching Cameron sit at the end of the table with Foreman as a barrier between her and Emma. Chase moved to the kitchenette and made two cups of coffee.

"We've got two hours to figure out what this could possibly be or he'll lose the eye." Chase said sitting down across from Emma and sliding the second cup of coffee to her.

She ignored the gesture and stood, "It sounds like you all have brainstorming to do. I'll be around if you need me. I assume House you won't be doing anything too outrageous this time?"

House nodded, "I'll try to behave."

Emma left and Foreman raised an eyebrow, "I'll behave?"

"She's had a rough week Foreman. I'm making this one easy."

* * *

><p>Chase watched Emma talk to one of the nurse's and step behind the nurse's station to copy something.<p>

He'd only kissed Cameron once when reality had come smashing into his head. Emma was his life and he'd been about to throw away the single most important thing in his life by giving into something that he didn't even believe mattered to him wholly. The whole plane ride home to New Jersey all he could think of was what Emma would say if she'd known that he'd nearly forsaken their vows. Somehow, by dumb luck and God's grace, Chase's seat had been in first class next to two newlyweds on their way home from their honeymoon. They been whispering and smiling the whole ride and instead of annoying him, it reminded him of his own marriage and the fact that he'd been testing Emma for months. His behavior as a husband had been wrong. He'd been flirting with a co-worker and nearly slept with that co-worker while Emma had been taking most of his frustration and anger about the fact that he'd wanted to sleep with another woman. He wasn't surprised that Emma had been as stiff as a board when he put his arm around her on Saturday night when they'd been laying in bed. She was probably confused and hurting.

But Chase had promised himself that he'd been a better man and husband to her. After eleven years he wanted Emma to feel happy and for months, she'd looked miserable and sad. Her words about wanting to be happy and have her dreams fulfilled had been what he'd first thought of after leaving Cameron's room and getting a separate one for the night as he'd been lying in bed unable to sleep.

He'd been an ass and dismissed it but she'd been right along, he had sucked up her selflessness. She'd sacrificed more than he had their whole marriage and he'd realized that even Emma had a breaking point and he prayed to God that she wasn't as close as he thought she was.

She thanked the nurse and grabbed the file. Walking down the hall towards him, Chase smiled and fell instep beside her as she looked towards him briefly.

"I was thinking that maybe we could try another double date with the Wilson's and see if Bonnie knows of any houses up for sale." Chase said hoping for a positive reaction. Emma hadn't smiled in three days and it bothered him a little. She stopped in the middle of the hall and looked at him.

There was a hallowed look about her eyes that startled Chase.

"Bonnie is a horrible realtor. Besides, she's boring and dull. I don't feel like having another double date from hell." Emma said.

"Alright, maybe Burt and Ashley want to go. We haven't talked to them in a while." Chase said trying to get Emma to agree to something, anything that made sure they could spend time together.

"They've moved to South Carolina. The goodbye party was in December. I remember inviting you to come with me and you told me no and that you had to work." Emma said without batting an eyelash, "Maybe sometime later, I have things to do."

Chase watched her walk away and sighed.

The distance between them felt wider than ever and all he wanted was to hold her and figure out how to fix the damage that he'd caused. After pushing Emma away for months, he wasn't sure how to fix the ocean that seemed to be between them.

* * *

><p>Emma ran by herself in the dark park around five o'clock. She knew that the doctor had told her to take it easy but she needed to run and feel something physical instead of emotional. The burning in her lungs felt good and the ache in her ribs was comforting. Pushing herself harder, Emma approached the last half mile of her run and breathed in deep as she felt another burning sensation in her legs.<p>

Chase asking her to do an activity had blindsided her. She'd almost caved but she reminded herself of the last double date that they'd gone on. The thought of going on another made her shiver. This was him kissing ass and it only confirmed what she knew to be true.

Chase had cheated.

The conversation in which Lisa had told her everything from Foreman listening at the door to Chase sharing a room with Cameron came flooding back and Emma swallowed forcing all the feelings with it back down. She felt inadequate and shameful.

That's all she felt.

She was still staying with Chase even though he'd cheated and hadn't told her the truth. Emma wondered if he was with Cameron that moment having sex.

Was she not enough for him?

Did eleven years mean anything to him?

Reaching the BMW, Emma opened her trunk and looked at the small kit that Cuddy had given her for changing the bandage on the small one inch incision that the doctors had made to save her life. Changing it, Emma climbed into the car and drove home wanting nothing more than to shower and crawl into bed and sleep away the pain she felt.

Chase wasn't home like she suspected and she quickly stripped down, showered and went to bed. Sleep came but if anything it was fitful.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know it's not as...interesting as last chapter but leave a review and let me know what you think! More reviews equals a faster update...<strong>

_**Up next on A Sacred Life:** Foreman and Emma have a conversation, Cameron confronts Emma about the hotel room situation, Vogler starts his reign of terror, House has a few comments about coffee and Emma gets more tragic news..._

**LEAVE A REVIEW:) **


	10. Chapter Ten: Detox

**Hello Everyone! Thanks to everyone who left a review! You guys Rock! Enjoy the chapter!**

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

**PS: Don't kill Chase just yet…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Detox<strong>

"You diagnosed a patient while on withdraw from vicodin. Impressive." Emma said without emotion.

"Says the woman who worked seventy-nine hours last week alone," House said, "You're exhausted and I just diagnosed a kid with termite poisoning while detoxing. I out rank you any day of the week sister, bring it. You going home anytime soon? When did lawyers start keeping doctors hours?"

Emma said rolled her eyes, "I'll keep that in mind while I aim to work eighty hours this week."

"Didn't answer the question Mrs. Wombat."

Foreman walked in, "Got a case for you House."

Standing up, House limped over and took the file, "While you try to put yourself in an early grave Mrs. Chase, I suggest you go home and get some sleep. You'll want to look good while they lower you six feet under."

House looked at the file and nodded to Foreman, "You go round up the troops. I've gotta go consult a surgeon."

House limped out of the office. Foreman shook his head and looked over at Emma.

"We haven't talked in a while with us both being busy. How are you feeling?" Foreman said sitting down across from Emma who sat in House's chair.

"I know that you're all worried. Stop, I'm fine Eric. I'm just stressed out and I'm getting through it."

Foreman looked at her skeptically, "We both know that was a lie. But I'm going to be a friend and say that if you ever do need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"I know. But at this point I don't want to talk about what happened. What's done is done."

Foreman nodded and stood. He gave Emma a hug.

"Just take care of yourself Emma. Without your health, you have nothing."

Foreman left and Emma looked at the clock which read nine-thirty. She'd worked almost twelve hours straight not bothering to get lunch or dinner. Standing, she put on her coat and grabbed her purse. Walking to the elevator, Emma hit the button and waited.

"Emma!"

Looking behind her, Emma spotted Cameron and she clenched her fist. Her mother had taught her to be kind to anyone but at this point Emma wanted to just hit the woman.

"Doctor Cameron, how are you?" Emma said trying to be pleasant.

"I'm fine. I wanted to talk to you about-"

"Cameron, House is looking for you." Wilson said sharply as he stepped out of his office with his own coat and bag.

Cameron looked confused for a moment before seeing House limping down the hallway followed closely by Foreman with a furious look on his face.

"Don't you answer your pager?" he snarled, "Good Lord it's like trying to find a needle in the hay stack with you. Every slutty teenager I see who wants to open their legs to the first thing that's walking and has junk I think is you."

The elevator dinged and Emma fought a yawn as she stepped onto it, "Be nice House. Say you're sorry for calling her a slut."

Emma knew that she shouldn't be defending the woman who'd slept with her husband but her mother was screaming in her head to correct House.

Wilson stepped onto the elevator with Emma.

House watched the doors closed, "You screw around with her husband and she still defends you. Damn it, I wish we'd had a cat fight instead. I think that in any instants those five inch heels would have beaten the shit out of your tiny two inch heels."

Foreman tried not to crack a smile.

"I only want to explain to her that nothing happened." Cameron stated.

House grasped the handle of his cane tighter, "Chase can explain that to her. In the meantime, we have a new patient and I need you to go get a history."

"Fine but I just wanted-"

"I don't care what you wanted. Your hormones have caused enough of a stir in this department. Leave both Chases alone. I will deal with you and Wombat later." House enunciated slowly while handing her the chart.

Chase stepped off the elevator as Cameron stepped on it and they ignored each other.

"What's up? Foreman's page said you had a case?"

"Yep, let's go Wombat. You missed me saving the whole floor from a nasty catfight. Your side of coleslaw nearly told your main course of steak about you having the dessert bar first, if you know what I mean." House said.

Foreman chuckled to himself and Chase looked nervous.

"What did Cameron say?"

"Oh, relax. Nothing incriminated you. Wilson stopped her just in time and rode the elevator down with Emma." House said with a self satisfied smile, "Though I would have much rather seen your wife go all kick ass on Doctors Slut and Nut. I'd bet that she'd totally have you crying."

"Can we actually talk about the case House?" Foreman asked growing bored of torturing Chase.

"FYI, I have a direct statement form Cuddy saying that I'm allowed to make your life as miserable as I like." House stated to Chase before turning to Foreman and raised and hand for a high-five, "Hit me homie!"

* * *

><p>Chase quietly unlocked the door to their condo and was surprised to find Emma awake sitting at the breakfast bar working.<p>

"I thought you'd be asleep." He said dropping a kiss on the crown of her head and lightly rubbing her shoulder.

"No, I couldn't. I need to finish all these cases. House is years behind in everything." Emma said stiffening when he touched her.

"It's nearly four o'clock in the morning. They couldn't wait till tomorrow?" Chase asked.

Emma shook her head, "I couldn't sleep."

"Are you having a hard time falling asleep or staying asleep?" Chase asked. The doctor in him worried that something was wrong with her health and she wasn't telling him everything.

Emma looked at him and shook her head, "Please don't play doctor on me. If I needed sleeping pills I'd go to Foreman or Wilson. I don't need them I just couldn't fall asleep tonight."

In truth, Emma's head had been swirling with what if's. What had Cameron wanted to talk to her about and if it was about the fact that she and Chase had slept together, what could it possibly be about?

Closing the laptop she'd been working on, Emma stood up and rolled her shoulders.

"I'm going to go shower unless you wanted it first."

Chase stood up straighter with a small smile, "No but did you want some company?"

"No thank you." She replied stiffly.

Watching her disappear down the hallway, it suddenly struck Chase that Emma was depressed. Going to their bedroom and changing, he lay in bed and tried to think of what could cause the kind of depression and sadness that she looked like she was having and the only solution that he came up with was that she must have known that he'd almost slept with Cameron.

* * *

><p>Emma stepped over the stack of files in Cuddy's office and looked at the tall black man that was standing imposing over Cuddy.<p>

"Can I talk to you?" Emma said cautiously. In the three days since the Cameron incident, Emma had thought about it and decided that maybe letting Lisa in and talking to her could help.

"I'm-"

"Who are you?" the man said rudely.

Emma looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Emma Chase and you must be Lisa. My God, I didn't realize that you'd gotten a spray tan and gained two hundred pounds. I'll be back later."

"Wait!" the man said as Emma reached for the door to leave, "My name is Edward Vogler and I'm the new chairman of the board."

Emma raised her eyebrow, "How nice meet you. Cuddy, could I privately talk to you?"

"Maybe-"

"Doctor Cuddy is working as you should be. This isn't social hour Ms. Chase. This is a business and if you can't work without having social moments, you're fired." Vogler said.

Emma crossed her arms, "Clearly you don't know who I am. I'm this hospitals best lawyer and I'm the one who keeps Doctor House in line. Fire me and that man will wreak havoc of biblical proportions. I promise."

Leaving the office, Emma ran into House.

"See you met the new regime." House said as they walked out of the clinic.

"If he fires me, I want you to let this place go to hell. I mean I want to see you unleashing everything you have on this hospital. You have my permission to kick ass." Emma said as they stepped onto the elevator.

"So I assume you don't like him."

"No. He's an asshole."

Both of them stood silently and stepped off on the third floor, "I don't know why but whatever this man asks you to do it. I don't care but this is man is bad news."

House looked at her, "Fight the power."

He fist pumped and followed her.

"Right, that makes the most sense." Emma said walking into the conference room where the team sat with coffee, "Piss off the guy who signs your paycheck."

She sat down next to Foreman, "Have you met Vogler?"

"This morning, the guy's a tight ass." Foreman said, "You?"

"He just threatened to fire me if I didn't leave Cuddy alone at work." Emma said taking the cup of coffee in front of Chase and sipping it. The burning hot, bitter black coffee slid down her throat and Emma winced.

"Just like in med school."

She set it back down and Chase couldn't stop the small smile that came to his face. It was the first time that Emma had acted like herself in a long time.

"Cameron's coffee is not as good as yours though."

She looked at him and instantly the mask that she'd been wearing slipped back into place, "I'm sure."

She stood and quickly left as Cameron walked in and looked at the three men.

"What?"

"Your coffee isn't as good as Emma's." House said, "I think what Chase is trying to say is that you're not as good in bed as his wife is."

Chase groaned, "It wasn't supposed to be a sexual comment. All I was saying was that Emma's coffee is better than Cameron's."

"Right. Coffee is now code word for a girl's hoo-hoo. I guess Cameron, your hoo-hoo isn't that fantastic." House snipped back taking a sip of coffee and spiting it back into the cup, "What the hell did you put in this? Your coffee does suck."

Foreman snorted and shook his head.

* * *

><p>House walked into Wilson's office.<p>

"I think Emma knows about Chase and Cameron."

Wilson looked up at House and was confused, "How could she possibly know about them? The only person who could have told her was-"

"-Cuddy." House finished for Wilson, "Either that or Emma already knew and just needs help leaving Chase."

Wilson leaned back in his chair, "I get that she's your daughter House but you need to let her make her own decisions. If she agrees to leave Chase then maybe all you can be is supportive of her. You know, help her find a lawyer and a new place to live, maybe even a new job if she wants one."

"If she divorces Chase she'll go back to Australia." House said, "She seems like the type that would go back to the bosom of her friends and family for comfort. She wouldn't stay here and risk seeing Chase on a daily basis."

A knock at the door sounded and Foreman entered, "Got a problem.

* * *

><p>Cameron sat down next to Chase in the lab and looked at him, "Could we talk?"<p>

"About what? The fact that I practically cheated on my wife by kissing you and almost had sex with you in one night that I wish I could erase from my memory?" Chase said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry that it happened." Cameron said softly, "I tried to tell Emma a few days ago that-"

"Don't talk to her," Chase said, "She doesn't know and I don't plan on ever telling her what happened. I suppose the only thing I can thank you for is showing me what an ass I've been to her this whole time."

Cameron nodded, "Did you still want to go get drinks tonight? It's Tuesday."

* * *

><p>Emma looked up from the paperwork in front of her closed her eyes. The headache that was forming behind her eyes hurt and she was becoming annoyed with House again.<p>

"Headache?" Foreman said sitting down across from Emma at House's desk.

"A little, I'm just tired of people suing House."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Foreman spoke up again, "You know don't you?"

"About?"

"Chase and Cameron."

Emma looked down at her dark wash denim jeans and nodded, "I had a feeling before he left for the conference. He told me that he was rooming with you but I know for a fact that you two don't exactly care for each other so why would you agree to sharing space? Cuddy told me the day I got home from the hospital."

"Why are you still with him? It obvious that he's been flirting with Cameron for months and the fact that they shared a hotel room pretty much confirms everything. Em, why are you punishing yourself?"

She looked up at Foreman with tears in her eyes, "I don't know Eric. Maybe because for the first time since he came back I'm seeing the man I married again. He's not being mean or pushing me away. Maybe it's because for the first time I'm feeling numb to everything and if I leave Robert then everything is real and then I can't stop the pain. Maybe I just want him to tell me and be honest about the fact that he made a mistake."

Foreman shook his head, "Emma, why haven't you told him about the ectopic pregnancy? You could have died and you're lucky it wasn't as bad as it could have been."

"Robert told me that he didn't want kids for at least five more years Eric. Why should I tell him something like that when all he'd probably see it as having dodged a bullet?"

"Even Chase isn't that insensitive."

"No but he's a horrible actor and we'd both know that his compassion is fake," Emma replied, "It's bad enough knowing that I've already lost one baby, I don't need Robert's fake pity rubbing salt in an open wound."

Emma's cell phone rang and she grabbed it.

"Emma Chase."

"Ms. Chase? This is John Holtz at Sydney General; your father is here and was brought in from having a stroke. He's in critical care and as next of kin we ask that you come here to be his proxy. He's in a coma."

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW!<strong>

_Up next on A Sacred Life: Foreman gives Emma an escape, Chase is spotted in a sticky situation, Rowan Chase helps Emma and all hell breaks loose in The Westin Hotel down under…_

_Stay tuned, The drama is only just beginning…_

**LEAVE A REVIEW! MORE REVIEWS EQUALS A FASTER UPDATE…JUST SAYING!**

**MXOXO**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Don

**Hello Everyone! Thanks to everyone who left a review! You guys Rock! Sorry for the wait! This puppy's a long one so get some where comfy and relax…it's going to be a bumpy ride. This is the longest chapter to date so enjoy!**

**Some of you have questions about Emma's mother...have no fear, people who have read my other stories know that I don't give you all the pie in one sitting if you get the drift. It wouldn't be any fun if I gave you everything the first chapter now would it?;-)**

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Sorry also for the long AN,**

**Mxoxo**

**PS: There is a shooting squad currently waiting for Chase…don't fire just yet…he'll redeem himself a little by the end of the chapter in your eyes...or maybe not...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Don't Trust a Man<strong>

Foreman stood in Emma's living room and paced.

"No I just need one plane ticket to Sydney, Australia...The woman's name is Emma Chase, C-h-a-s-e…First class…isle…yes please…charge it to a Doctor Robert Chase…his credit card should be on file."

Foreman watched as a tearful Emma walked back into the living room pulling a piece of luggage behind her. He'd been there when the Sydney Hospital had called saying that Mark Aslin had had a stroke and was in a coma. They'd asked Emma to fly home to make the medical decision and Rowan Chase had talked to Emma on the phone about her father's condition. Foreman had never realized that Emma's and Chase's fathers were friends till Emma explained that she and Chase had grown up with each other and their fathers were friends.

It made Foreman all the more frustrated that he couldn't reach Chase.

"Alright, Seat 7A…Thank you."

Foreman disconnected the call and looked at Emma, "Did you try Chase again?"

"I did. He's not picking up. It went straight to voice mail again."

"Try again." Foreman said grabbing her rolling luggage and opened the front door.

Emma called Chase again and sighed, "Robert's it's me. I'm going to Sydney; my father just had a stroke and is in a coma. Please call me."

Foreman locked the door and they took the elevator down to his Volvo.

"I'll drive you to the airport and go back to the hospital and see if Chase is there. Will you be alright once you get to Sydney?" Foreman asked.

"Yeah, Rowan is meeting me at the airport. He and his wife Ellen have been with my father since it happened yesterday." Emma said watching the building pass as they drove towards the airport. They rode in silence for twenty minutes. Foreman stopped the car at an intersection and they both looked at the bar on Emma's side.

"Pretty packed for a Tuesday night." Foreman commented as the door opened and people began to step out.

"Hockey, the Red wings are playing-"

Emma stopped talking as she watched Chase walk out with a smile and laughing. He held the door open and Cameron walked out laughing too.

"Oh my God," Emma said quietly.

The honking of the car behind them startled anyone.

Chase looked up and made eye contact with Emma. She saw him mouth her name but Foreman had already hit the gas and was pulling away.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Emma." Foreman said quietly.

"I'm not. I should leave him, shouldn't I? I know that he's slept with Cameron and is taking her out and doing God only knows what else with her. Maybe going back to Australia is a blessing." Emma said choking back a sob.

Foreman didn't say anything but continued to drive and Emma's cell phone started ringing.

* * *

><p>By the time they'd reached the airport, Emma had managed to calm herself. Stepping out of the car, she grabbed her purse and watched Foreman lift her luggage out of the car and handed her the handle.<p>

"I'll see you when you get back." Foreman said giving Emma a hug, "Call me if you need anything, even a consult."

Emma nodded and gave Foreman a watery smile, "Thanks."

Her cell phone rang again and Emma let go of Foreman. She grabbed her cell phone and luggage. Walking into the terminal, Emma looked at Foreman once last time over her shoulder and waved. Foreman waved back and watched her until she disappeared.

* * *

><p>Emma sat down in her seat on the jet and looked at the man seated across from her in the isle. She twisted her wedding rings on her finger and sighed.<p>

Chase was having an affair.

There was no point in asking him because like any man he'd deny it.

Everything that he'd been doing made since.

The distance, the anger, the mood swings and the kiss ass behavior. Hell even buying her an engagement ring had been a cover, House had been right.

It was all because he was guilty because of sleeping with Cameron.

Yanking the rings off her finger, Emma opened her purse and dropped them inside. She didn't want to be Emma Chase anymore. Contrary to what she'd promised herself earlier, Emma realized that she was worth more than a man.

She didn't need Robert Chase's love, support, money or anything to be happy in life. All she needed was her own determination and self-acceptance to be happy.

Her phone rang again and Emma shut it off.

Fuck Chase.

She wasn't an innocent eighteen year old girl and she was tired of feeling depressed. She was tired of having Robert Chase lie to her and most of all she was tired of lying to herself that everything would be okay and that she needed him.

She didn't need Robert Chase to make everything she wanted to come true. She didn't need him to have a house or have a baby. And Emma most certainly didn't need him to make her happy. Emma felt the jet take off and sat back. Her father needed her now and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Chase ran down the hall to their condo and quickly unlocked the door. Stepping in, he walked quickly down the hall to the bedroom. Nothing was out of place and the bed was made.<p>

Taking out his phone again, he dialed Emma's phone.

"Hi you've reached Emma Chase. Please leave your name, number and a brief message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks."

Chase took a deep breath, "Emma it's me. Please call me back as soon as you get this. I need to talk to you. I love you."

Disconnecting the call, Chase kicked the nightstand and sat down on the bed with his face in his hands. He said a prayer to God that he hadn't just ended his marriage.

He hoped that Emma would give him a chance to explain and he'd answer anything she wanted to know truthfully. He wouldn't hold back and he'd tell her everything. As much as it hurt, he'd be honest with her and hope to God that she'd forgive him.

Hearing his phone beep, Chase looked down to see he'd missed calls from Emma before she'd seen him with Cameron and a new voicemail.

Listening to it Chase closed his eyes.

Her father had had a stroke and was in a coma. She was going to Sydney and he needed to follow her.

Grabbing a bag, Chase packed a change of clothes and pulled his passport out of his nightstand along with any other identification he'd need.

He called the airport on the way to the hospital and arranged a seat on the next flight to Sydney which would leave in two hours. Pulling into his spot, Chase walked to Cuddy's office where Foreman was with House and Wilson who were sitting on the couch.

"-dad had a stroke." Foreman finished as Chase walked in.

"Did she say how long she'd be gone?" Cuddy said sadly.

"No but I'm assuming they'd call her if they were going to be pulling the plug. Rowan Chase is picking her up at the airport and will fill her in on everything."

"My dad's picking her up when?" Chase said.

Everyone looked at him and Foreman replied first, "I assume whenever she lands in Sydney."

"What happened?"

House exhaled loudly and sighed dramatically, "This is why people shouldn't have affairs especially in my department. Good Lord, it's like goddamned Grey's Anatomy, I can't keep up with the daily drama,secrets and who is doing who."

"I'm not having an affair with Cameron." Chase snapped, "I didn't have sex with her."

"Right, but feeling her up and kissing her doesn't count. If that didn't count in women's eyes as cheating the divorce rate would be through the basement." House snapped back sarcastically.

"I only kissed Cameron once House and I didn't touch her anywhere."

"So the evening drinks with Cameron weren't exactly cheating either right?" House scoffed, "I mean what's Emma gonna say when she finds out about those?"

Chase exhaled, "I plan on telling her the truth if-"

"She already knows." Cuddy said quietly, "I told her after she came home from having surgery. She guessed and my reaction confirmed it. She has known about it for almost a month Chase."

"And when I asked her about it she told me that she knew about it too and just loved your sorry ass too much to leave you." Foreman said with a shake of his head, "I was with her when she got the call about her dad and I helped her make the arrangements and get to the airport. She left at ten o'clock this evening."

Chase sat down in a chair and took a deep breath, "I didn't sleep with Cameron. It was one kiss and the whole time all I could think about was Emma and what she'd say if she could see me."

"Well Wilson I think we have our diagnosis. Depression. Everything makes sense now. The weight loss, the difficulty sleeping, finding out about the resident male hooker's disgusting little habit are all symptoms of-"House started but was interrupted by Chase.

"You think Emma is depressed?"

"Correction. I know that she's depressed. Good Lord, the poor woman's been getting whip lash from you for months and now her daddy's ill not to mention the other things that happened. We should call you Kanga instead of Wombat. I hear those Kangaroos have a way of really kicking your ass. I guess Emma has Kangaitis or Chaseitis if you prefer." House said standing, "Put her down for a two month medical leave minimum. If she comes back any earlier then that I'll personally break her leg with my cane. We can limp to the pharmacy together."

Wilson followed House out with a frustrated look and closed the door behind him.

Foreman rubbed his face, "She's staying at The Westin Hotel in Sydney. She called your dad and he's been stay there and helping with her father at the Hospital. Like I said earlier, I dropped her off at the airport and she'd said she'd text me when she lands."

Chase nodded, "Did she give you any other information?"

"No," Foreman said leaving as his beeper went off, "I have a patient up stairs who's in trouble. I have to go."

Foreman left and Chase stood to follow as he reached the door, he paused.

Turning back, Chase looked at Cuddy and frowned.

"What did you mean when you said Emma had been in surgery?"

Cuddy looked guilty, "It's not my place to say anything. Ask Emma when you get to Australia."

* * *

><p>It was ten am in Sydney when Emma's jet touched down and she exited it into the airport. She managed to get through customs and claimed her baggage without a problem. Putting sunglasses on as the bright Australian met her face, Emma smiled spotting an aging Rowan Chase stand beside an expensive car.<p>

"Emma, my dear how are?" he said hugging her.

"I'm better now that I'm home. How is he?"

Rowan chuckled, "Not even in the car yet and you're questioning me. But in all seriousness he's better. I think he may be waking up from his coma soon now that you're here. They say coma patients can sense their family members."

Emma nodded and watched as Robert's younger step brother Andrew took her luggage.

"Hello Emma. How are you?"

Andrew was a pleasant young man who was a brilliant banker and was becoming a popular go to man for projects in Sydney.

"I'm lovely. How are Teresa and Ethan?" Emma asked.

Andrew smiled at the mention of his wife and two year old son, "They're well. Ethan is a ball of energy as usual and when I told Teresa that you were coming she insisted on tagging along to see you. She's with Ethan at the moment."

Emma smiled back at the mention of her friend. Five years ago she'd introduced meek Teresa Walters to the ambitious Andrew Vickermans and within four months they were married.

"I can't wait to see her."

"We should probably get going before we block traffic Andrew." Rowan said opening the car door and sitting down in the front seat.

Within ten minutes, they pulling out into traffic and headed to the hospital. Rowan filled Emma in on how Mark had had a stroke and the housekeeper had found him collapsed. The doctors weren't sure how long he'd been oxygen deprived form the stroke and were concerned that almost any damage would be permanent.

"Where's Rob?" Andrew asked as he dropped them off at the hospital entrance.

"Had a case." Emma lied quickly getting out with Rowan.

Andrew nodded and pulled away to go park the car.

Rowan offered Emma his arm which she took and they walked slowly into the hospital.

"Robert didn't have a case did he?" Rowan said softly as they walked across the atrium to the elevators, "You aren't wearing your ring and even if he did have a case, I know Robert would have given it to someone else. So, what really happened Emma?"

She took a deep breath and stopped walking. Looking at the ground then up at Rowan, Emma wiped away a tear.

"It's the end of March, right? So back in the first weekend of February Robert had a conference and he spent the night with a co-worker in a hotel room. He's also been going out to drinks and dinner with this Allison Cameron. I saw him laughing and leaving a bar with her on my way to the airport. For months he's been distance and-"

"Robert's having an affair." Rowan finished for her.

Emma nodded and began walking again with Rowan to the elevator.

"Are you going to leave him?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't even told him I know."

"You seem to have already decided."

* * *

><p>Chase stood at the desk to The Westin Hotel on Thursday evening and looked at the woman.<p>

"My wife has a room here. Her name is Emma Chase. Could you tell me what room she's in? It's an emergency."

The woman looked at the computer, "She on the twenty sixth floor. Did you want a key?"

"Yes, please thank you."

The woman handed him a card and he smiled, "Thanks."

He walked across the large atrium and to the elevator. He hit the button for the twenty-sixth floor. He was nervous and all he could think about was the conversation he was about to have with Emma. Would she be even be there or would she be at the hospital?

Stepping off the elevator he walked down the hall to 2635.

Stopping at the door, Chase wrapped his knuckles against the dark wood and waited. He heard the lock of the door disengage and the door opened slowly.

Emma stood in a t-shirt and cotton panties.

"What are you doing here?" she said.

"Can I come in so you're not standing in the hall half naked?" Chase asked looking around the hall.

Emma walked back into the room and Chase followed her. Closing the door behind him, Chase watched Emma grab a hotel robe and wrap it around her. She stood with her back to him looking out at Sydney Harbor which was lit up.

"How's Cameron? Did you two enjoy your drinks with her?" Emma asked bitterly.

Chase closed his eyes, "Please let me explain. It's not what you think-"

"Right. You didn't spend a night in the same hotel room with Cameron."

She turned around and looked at him, "You know for all those months you were unbearable I kept telling myself that it was just because you stressed or you were having a bad day. I always made excuses for you and I've had enough Robert. Why are you here?"

Chase exhaled, "I didn't sleep with Cameron-"

"So sharing a hotel room with her isn't cheating? Lying and saying you have to work late because you're going to go get drinks with some brunette slut doesn't count?"

Emma looked at him tearfully, "What can she offer you that I can't?"

Chase walked towards Emma until her stood inches away from her. She looked up at him and tear trickled down her cheek. He raised a hand and brushed it away.

"It was only a kiss. I don't know what happened or how I got it into my head that possibly sleeping with her would be a good idea but I did. She kissed me and it was then that I realized Emma that she's not you. She isn't the one who I love and have grossly taken for granted. I'm so sorry Emma for everything. It was one kiss. Nothing else happened and I'll do whatever it takes to win you back. If that's quitting my job and leaving House's fellowship then I'll do it. Just please give me a second chance to be a better man to you." Chase said softly.

Emma took a step back and looked back out the window, "You're only telling me things I want to hear. Because every time I needed you most you were with her. When I needed you to be with me at the hospital the weekend of the conference you didn't pick up-"

"Why were you at the hospital Emma?" Chase asked.

Emma looked back at him and a fresh step of tears were falling down her cheeks, "I was in pain that night. Lisa took me to Princeton General. They said it was an ectopic pregnancy. I was eight weeks along. It was the same time I found out about your little…escapade with Cameron."

It was like someone had sucker punched him in the gut as Chase exhaled the breath he'd been holding, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Right that's a great conversation starter, 'So sweetie while you were off sharing a hotel room with Cameron, I had an ectopic pregnancy. How was work?'" Emma snapped back sarcastically, "I don't want you here!"

Chase watched her raise her hands to cover her face as she lost control of her tears and sobbed. She pushed past him and went to the bedroom. She slammed the door behind her and the room was silent except for the muffled sound of Emma crying.

Lowering himself down into the closet chair, Chase closed him eyes.

A baby.

They'd lost a baby and he hadn't been there to help her with the emotional trauma of it. Instead of being there for her in the hospital and whatever procedure they'd had to do, he'd been with Cameron. He'd kissed her when he should have been with Emma.

A feeling of deep shame and guilt filled Chase as he stood up again and walked to the door. Gently turning the door knob, he pushed on the door and stepped into the dark room.

Emma was curled up in a ball sobbing into a pillow. Taking off his shoes and jacket, Chase lowered himself next to her on the bed and spooned her body. Pulling the bed comforter over them, he held her close and let her cry.

It registered in the back of his mind that Emma had carried more than her fair share of burdens alone and he didn't want her to do it alone anymore.

"Shh, everything is going to be okay Emma…shh," Chase said softly placing a kiss on the top of her head. She only cried harder but Chase realized she'd never been given the chance to openly morn the loss of her child. He was only more determined to comfort her and let her release the grief and pain that she'd been carrying alone for nearly two months. Emma turned to him and buried her face in his chest. Kissing her head again, Chase wrapped his arms around and felt tears come to his own eyes. They'd lost a baby and as unfair as it was, maybe God did have a greater plan for them. For the first time in a long time, Chase said a silent prayer that God would release Emma from anymore heartbreak and pain and that Mary, the Virgin Mother, would watch over and take care of their baby until they'd meet again.

For an hour they cried togeter and soon her sobs subsided to tears. Eventually Emma cried herself into exhaustion. Chase changed into a t-shirt and pajama pants. Lying back down, he laid on his side facing Emma and slid an arm under her neck and the pillow and rested the other arm around her waist.

Placing a kiss to her temple, Chase closed his eyes and promised himself that he'd do anything to see Emma happy again. They had a long road ahead and he'd be willing to do anything to fix their marriage, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW!<strong>

_Up next on A Sacred Life: Emma makes some very hard decisions, Chase learns about everything and I mean everything, Rowan intervenes and House reveals just exactly who Helen was to him, their relationship and why everything happens for a reason…the funs just begun... _

**LEAVE A REVIEW! MORE REVIEWS EQUALS A FASTER UPDATE! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**MXOXO**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Cross Roads

**Hello Everyone! Thanks to everyone who left a review! You guys Rock! So this is a highly anticipated chapter because House tells a little about Helen, Emma's mother and it's not all sunshine and butterflies…**

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

**PS: I promise Chase improves with time…I know this chapter is shorter...sorry:(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Cross Roads<strong>

Emma blinked tiredly as the warm sun hit her face. Her head hurt and throat ached from crying. She could feel Chase's breathing against her the back of her neck and closed her eyes again.

She just wanted to stay there forever with him. Stay in the moment where there weren't issues and problems in their marriage. But she knew that that was impossible. Sitting up, Emma's movement jolted Chase out of sleep to as she moved out of bed.

"You should go back to the States." She said softly while getting dressed quickly, "House needs you here more than I do."

Chase got out of bed also and began getting dressed, "I thought my place was being with you while your father's sick."

Emma paused and looked at him sadly, "It is, but I need space Robert. I don't know even if I want to still be married to you after everything that has happened. Lisa called and gave me two months of vacation time here and I plan on using it to figure out what I want because I don't know if I'm willing to forgive you and continue putting off what I want including children and a house. That's why I think it would be better if you went back to New Jersey. I just need time and space Robert."

For the second time in less than twenty-four hours, it felt like someone had sucker punched Chase in the gut. First learning that Emma had had an ectopic pregnancy and now learning that she might want a divorce.

"Alright," Chase said as calmly as he could realizing that he should surrender to Emma as to not upset her more, "I'll go call the airport."

Emma nodded and went to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Chase sat down on the bed and grabbed his phone. Making the necessary arrangements, he looked up again a half hour later as a freshly showered Emma stepped out of the bathroom looking perfect in a pair of low rise jeans and a long sleeve sky blue shirt. It was also the first time that he noticed that Emma's rings were gone from her hand.

Pushing down the feeling that he was drowning, Chase stood and slid his phone into his pocket.

"Do you need a ride to the airport?" Emma asked quietly.

"No, I already arranged everything while you were in the bathroom."

Emma nodded and walked into the front living room of the suite and grabbed her purse. She looked back at him nervously, "I'm going to the hospital to go see my dad. I guess I'll see you later."

She quietly left Chase standing alone in the suite by himself.

* * *

><p>Chase sat on the flight by himself and held the diamond engagement ring in his hand. He'd found it on the bathroom counter along with her wedding band. The sunlight caught the diamond and it sparkled.<p>

He couldn't help but feel depressed.

This was almost all his fault. He'd pushed the love of his life away because of his own selfish desires. Maybe Emma couldn't forgive him. Hell, he'd have a hard time forgiving himself too in her shoes.

Maybe his marriage was really over. He'd asked too much of her, stretched her too thin. For the first time in a long time, Chase was seeing a picture of himself that he didn't like and maybe that was what Emma was seeing too.

Emma had asked to have children and he'd shot it down because he didn't feel comfortable with voicing his fears to her.

Emma asked for them to buy a house together. He didn't want to buy a house because he didn't want to move on to something new and the idea scared him.

Emma asked him of things that any married woman would expect and after eleven years of waiting he should have known that Emma would be pushing for it more than ever. She'd always wanted to be a mother. Even in Australia she'd babysit their friend's children as a practice of sorts and she'd always told him after how she couldn't wait till they were parents. Instead of actually talking about becoming parents, he'd just let her assume that after medical school and training, they'd start their family.

He'd led Emma on and may have lost her because he couldn't let go of his pride and tell her that he was afraid of being a father. He was afraid of somehow turning out like his father and screwing up the kid.

Staring at the ring, he gave a bitter smile. Maybe he deserved to have the world's most wonderful woman leave him...

* * *

><p>Emma held Mark Aslin's hand and gave him a sad smile.<p>

"I figured you be here." Rowan said sitting down next to Emma. They sat in silence for a few moments before Rowan spoke again, "I ran into Robert this morning when he was leaving the hotel this morning. He looked upset."

Emma exhaled and looked at Rowan, "I told him that I wanted space and that I wasn't sure if I still wanted to be married to him."

Rowan shook his head, "Like kicking a puppy."

"It wasn't like that," Emma snapped back quickly, "I love him it's just…I don't know what I want anymore. He wants to wait another five years to even consider buying a house or having a family or anything like that. I guess Rowan that I'm at the end of my patience and I want to have something that I want instead of having to be on the sidelines and watch him achieve his goals."

They were both silent again and watched Mark.

"When Robert was four, his mother started drinking to deal with the fact that in the seventh month of her second pregnancy she lost a daughter, Robert's sister. She started falling apart long before our marriage fell apart. Looking back now, I wish that I had done more. I wish that I hadn't given up on her and our marriage. Most of all, I wish that I hadn't left Robert in the impossible situation of having to care for both his mother and himself on their own. I know that you've always been his rock Emma. You are what made his world possible. Don't give up on him just yet. At the end of everything, that is what will be your biggest regret; giving up on the person you love the most just because things have gotten bad. Granted, Robert had an affair-"

"He kissed her. That's what he claims," Emma said interrupting, "Have you ever told Robert about anything that you're telling me?"

"Do you trust Robert that he would tell the truth to you?" Rowan countered.

Emma looked at him and a tear rolled down her cheek, "Am I a horrible person if I don't?"

Rowan shook his head and gave Emma a one armed hug, "If you love him as much as you claim you do, I think that you could trust him. He loves you Emma and he flew across a country and an ocean to come and tell you the truth and save this marriage. If he didn't love you as much as he does, why fly here for only one night when he knows that there is nothing he can do?"

Emma began to openly cry and squeezed her father's hand while hugging Rowan.

"Just give him a chance Emma to prove himself and if you don't like it or want out then leave. Don't be like me and just leave because you're a coward and afraid of a little pain and discomfort." Rowan whispered.

He held her for a long time while she cried and let all the pain out. A beeping on the monitor alerted them both as Mark Aslin squeezed Emma's hand. Both Rowan and Emma stood up and looked at Mark.

"Daddy?" Emma questioned softly squeezing his hand back.

"I know that all those tears aren't for me. What's going on?" Mark Aslin slurred tiredly.

"I'll go get the doctor." Rowan said as Emma cried again, this time tears of joy that her father was awake.

* * *

><p>"You look put out House." Wilson said walking into House's office and sat down in a chair.<p>

"Chase just came back. I think Emma's giving him the boot." House said looking up from his computer.

"Have you talked to Chase?"

"No but the fact that he's been sulking and he's wearing her ring under his shirt is an indicator."

Wilson raised an eyebrow, "I saw no ring."

"He forgot to tuck in earlier when he was wearing his scrubs for the surgery. The whole surgical department is buzzing. Where the hell have you been or is the oncology department just not up to par with the gossip of the hospital's best looking couple?" House retorted.

"Do you think Emma should leave him?"

House paused and looked down, "It's not my place to make decisions for her. She's a grown woman."

A silence enveloped the room as Wilson came to an understanding, "You don't want her to leave him because it'll mean that Emma will go back to Australia and you'll lose her again. But why don't you-"

"She's just like her mother. She won't leave him because she loves him. She'd rather suffer than leave the man who cheated on her and she loves. Crazy, I know but she's just like Helen." House said bitterly.

"What about her mother has you so fixated on the fact that Emma's selfless?" Wilson said frustrated and stood up, "What happened between you and her mother that's left a bad taste in your mouth House?"

House looked up at the ceiling and popped a vicodin, "Emma's mother was not a saint, quite making her out to be one Wilson."

"Really? Compared to you she sounds saint-"

"Her mother was clinically depressed and tried to slit her wrist when she was four months pregnant with Emma! Her mother took the easy way out instead of having a termination and fighting her cancer! Helen made sure that I got her pregnant so that when she wouldn't have to fight a cancer that doctors caught a month before she got pregnant! Emma was her scape goat and sure she was self-sacrificing but don't compare Helen and Emma! Emma's selflessness and Helen's are different. One is pure and the other in tainted by selfishness." House snapped back angrily, "You want to know what happened that day? Helen's doctors told me that they'd know about the cancer for months and that she was refusing treatment because of her baby. A baby that was conveniently made from drunken sex and a lack of condoms! The only reason that Emma is even here is because of Helen's selfish-"

House stopped seeing Chase standing in the doorway with his mouth opened and shocked.

It was a few minutes before Chase spoke, "Are you Emma's biological father?"

House exhaled and nodded, "Yes, I think so."

Chase sat down in a chair and shook his head, "Does she know that you're her father?"

"No. She doesn't." House said leaning on his cane, "It was a closed adoption. Does she even know that she's adopted Chase?"

Wilson looked at Chase, "She knows about it doesn't she?"

"When I was in secondary school, the science class I was in was studying genetics. She was helping me study one night and we figured that because Emma has dimples and her parents don't that there was no way that they were her parents. Dimples are a dominant trait and neither Lauren nor Mark had them so Emma put two and two together. She's never spoken of it since then."

Wilson exhaled, "So she at least knows House. It won't be as bad when you tell-"

"You're not telling Emma that you're her father." Chase said standing up quickly, "Not right now! She just lost our baby and our marriage is possibly over. I'm not going to let you give her any more burdens or secrets. She has enough as it is."

"She has a right to know Chase!" Wilson argued, "After twenty-nine years she should know that she's working for her father!"

"She'll learn later! Not right now while everything else in our life is falling apart. If I find out that you breathed one word of this to Emma-"

"Chase is right." House said quietly interrupting the argument, "Emma doesn't need to know. Hell, I'm not sure I even want her to know or even take on responsibility as her father."

Both Wilson and Chase looked at House surprised before Chase stormed out clearly angry.

"You should tell her when she gets back House." Wilson said, "Tell her or I will."

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW!<strong>

_Up next on A Sacred Life: Emma returns with a big change in mind, Cuddy agrees to help Emma, Foreman goes Condo hunting and Emma and Chase finally have a conversation…House, well, you know he's going to just stir the pot…_

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: It

**Hello Everyone! I'm sorry for the wait! I've got people subscribing left and right and you guys amazing! Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter and I'll let you guys fall back in love with Chase again…he's been an ass for long enough don't you agree?**

**Mxoxo**

**PS~ Leave a review of something sweet you think Chase should do for Emma and it might just happen…just saying…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: It's Not Over<strong>

"…_My life with you means everything,  
>So I won't give up that easily.<br>I'll blow it away, blow it away.  
>Can we make this something good?<br>'Cause it's all misunderstood.  
>Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.<br>Let's start over.  
>I'll try to do it right this time around.<br>It's not over.  
>'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.<br>This love is killing me,  
>But you're the only one.<br>It's not over…"_

~ "It's Not Over" – Daughtry

_Two months later…May 16…_

Emma smiled and hugged her father who sat in his wheel chair.

"Tell Robert I said hello."

"I will," Emma said hugging Rowan also, "I'll see you soon."

"Give this to Robert for me." Rowan said handing Emma an envelope. Glancing down at the envelope, Emma recognized the firm as one that specialized in last wills and testaments. She looked at Rowan and smiled sadly, "I won't see you again, will I?"

Rowan shook his head, "No, probably not. Tell Robert that I love him?"

Emma hugged him again much tighter, "You'll call him yourself and tell him that you love him and don't you dare tell me that you won't. He's your son and deserves to hear from you that you love him one last time."

With final good bye hugs, kisses and tears, Emma boarded her jet and sat down. Looking out the window at Sydney, Emma heart was pounding.

She hadn't seen Robert in two months, what had changed?

* * *

><p>Eric Foreman stood in the busy terminal waiting for Emma Chase and chuckled at long last when he saw her walking through the crowd. She looked different in a casual pair of low rise jeans that hugged her body and a white tank top with a leather coat.<p>

"Eric!" she said laughing as he gave her a hug.

Taking a step back, he examined her. Emma's long hair, that use to reach her mid back had been cut into a shorter shoulder length hair style with bangs the fell into her eyes. Her hair had a natural curl to it that made her look sexy. Her skin was tanner and she looked healthier then she'd ever appeared to him, even having gained some weight which added soft curves to her body.

"Australia did you good it seems." He said.

She laughed again and Foreman caught people staring at her. He wasn't surprised though, Emma was a beautiful woman and her laughter and personality only added to her charm.

And the fact that she wore no rings probably added to the attention as well.

She pulled her luggage and he grabbed the extra bag that she'd brought back with her. Climbing into his Volvo, Emma smiled again as he pulled into the grid locked traffic.

"How's everything been?"

Foreman snorted, "Busy."

"Well thank you for coming and getting me, I appreciate it."

"Don't thank me. I just want to see Chase's face when he sees how different you look. I've got money riding on his reaction Emma."

They both laughed, "I'm being serious though. How have things been?"

Sitting in traffic, Foreman filled her in on everything from Cuddy ditching Vogler to their cases and House's ex-girlfriend showing up with her husband. He conveniently left out parts about Chase and the fact that he'd never seen someone change so much. It was like someone had flipped on the light when they'd all been standing in the dark.

Chase was different, more mature and responsible in Foreman's eyes. It was like Emma's leaving had given him a taste of what life would be like without her and Chase had decided he didn't want that life.

It was almost an hour later that they finally made it to the hospital. Emma smiled as she stepped out of the car, "House hasn't burnt it down I see."

Foreman chuckled, "I guess. I don't even think he's here. Cameron said he'd had some kind of consult."

Emma nodded and they walked into the large building. The place was busy and people were walking everywhere it seemed. Foreman's beeper went off and he glanced at it.

"I've got to go. House. Will you be alright?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah, I've got to go see Cuddy then I'll be up to get some work."

* * *

><p>She walked into Cuddy's office with a smile, "Still alive I see."<p>

Cuddy's head shoot up and she let out a squeal of happiness, "You're back!"

They both laughed happily as Cuddy hugged Emma and led her to the couch.

"Tell me everything. How's your dad?"

"He's better. Once he got started on recovering he's happy. I think he likes his nurse too. I caught him checking out her the other day while he was doing his water therapy." Emma said with a chuckle.

"How was everything else? You look good." Cuddy complimented.

"Thank you. Oz does something for everyone. My sister in law Teresa insisted that I get a 'new look' so I went with it. My hair isn't too short?" Emma said touching her shorter hair.

"No, I like it…" Cuddy trailed off.

A silence filled the room for a few uncomfortable seconds before Emma spoke again, "How's Robert been?"

Cuddy smiled, "Unrecognizable and in a good way and before you ask, he hasn't been within four feet of Cameron unless its work related. I think Emma that you've successfully scared the life out of him. Do you plan on staying with him?"

"I don't know Lisa. I just don't know if I've completely forgiven him."

"Do what you think is right."

"I've decided that I want a baby." Emma blurted out to Cuddy and gave a smile, "He told me I shouldn't let him stand in my way so I've decided on a sperm donor. Would you help me Lisa?"

Cuddy nodded and with a large smile hugged Emma, "If that's what you want Emma then I'll help."

* * *

><p>Emma walked out of Cuddy's office twenty minutes later and stopped dead in her tracks. House stood in the lobby with his back pack talking to the team and Chase stood there with them.<p>

He looked even more handsome then she remembered him being. A five o'clock shadow was on his face and he had a serious look about him as he stood with his hands in his pockets. He wore her favorite mint green dress shirt and checkered tie.

He looked over at her as House left and their eyes connected for a few seconds before Emma turned away. She was nervous about being around him again and was in silent shock of seeing him. Looking back over her shoulder, Chase hadn't moved but gave her a small smile and walked away. Her stomach did a flip and Emma felt like a school girl looking at her crush.

* * *

><p>It was strange to Emma that she felt like she had to knock on her own front door. She could hear Melbourne and Finn barking and Chase telling them to be quiet as the lock on the door disengaged. Chase still looked handsome in the green shirt just without the tie and sleeves rolled up along with a few unbuttoned buttons at the neck.<p>

They stared at each other for a few moments again.

"Could I come in?" Emma asked finally able to tear herself away from looking at him.

Chase stepped aside, "You live here Em. You didn't have to knock."

Walking in, the dogs both raced to her and jumped up nearly knocked her over if Chase hadn't grabbed her shoulders.

"Thank you."

"No problem, you made it just in time for frosting cookies." Chase said grabbing the towel that was on his shoulder and holding it, "I do have guest over Emma. Just so you know."

Emma looked at him like he'd grown a second head, "You're cooking?"

Chase chuckled, "I had to learn at some point besides I couldn't live off ramen noodles forever. Can I take your coat?"

Emma nodded confused and felt his hands brush her shoulders and slide the coat down. His skin touched hers and it felt like electricity going through her body. Emma turned around and looked at him they were inches apart and she could smell the mint he'd had earlier on his breath.

"I-"

"Robert dear where- Oh!"

Emma turned around and saw Mrs. Addison from church standing there with a smile and blushing.

"Emma!" she exclaimed hugging her, "Oh my dear! How was Australia? Robert said you'd gone back for a little bit."

Emma looked stunned and nodded as Mrs. Addison pulled her to the kitchen.

"You sly thing. Ever since you left your Doctor Chase has been showing up at mass and good lord, I think that all the ladies have started coming just to see him. I want to go to Australia if it means I get to bring that kind of man back with me."

Emma burst out laughing and held her side as she walked into the kitchen. Four of the other women from church were there and they were holding a cookie frosting party it seemed.

"Robert has been so generous to me and the girls. You see a few weeks ago the place where we used to hold our meetings burned down to the ground and the next week in church Robert offered to let us use your kitchen to meet in return we had to give him cooking lessons." Mrs. Addison said as she pulled back a chair and lightly pushed Emma into it, "He cooked us meat loaf with all the fixings and it's delicious. You have to try it!"

Mrs. Addison set about making Emma a plate as Chase sat down next to her and rested his arm on the back of her chair.

"Robert, you were telling us about the summer where you and Emma went rock climbing?" Joan Parker said with a knowing smile at Emma.

Chase chuckled, "Right where were we? I told you about how Emma fell and twisted her ankle right and how I got to play the knight in shining armor?"

The five elderly women laughed and Emma felt herself blush. The back of Chase's knuckles gently rubbed up and down her arm comfortingly.

The whole evening felt surreal to Emma as she felt for the first time in almost a year she was seeing the real Robert Chase. The man who she remembered as being raised a gentleman and who was charming and everything a good man should have been. But it didn't erase his actions and the emotional toll it had taken on her. Emma watched Chase close the door to the condo and a silence returned.

Chase looked at her and frowned, "Are you alright Emma?"

She hadn't realized that she was crying until a tear fell down her cheek, "I'm fine."

Emma brushed the tear away, "We should probably do the dishes."

Chase nodded in agreement and they both silently did the dishes together with Chase washing and Emma drying.

It felt almost awkward and yet there was a normalcy about it that Emma had craved for a long time. Cuddy had been right, Chase was different. He seemed more like his old self but with matured looks and behaviors.

"How was the flight?" he asked while washing a pan.

"It was…long," Emma said, "I didn't have anything really to do."

Chase chuckled, "I take it that Teresa is behind the new look?"

Emma shifted uncomfortably, "I thought something needed to change. I've had everything the same since I married you and-"

"Emma, you look beautiful with the new hair cut." Chase interrupted seeing that she misunderstood his question and thought that he was poking fun at her, "I like the cut and the look. It's not a bad change. Besides, you always straighten your hair, I'd forgotten how beautiful it looked with the curls."

Emma nodded still uncomfortable with herself and looked around the condo, "How have things here been?"

"Mel and Finn have missed you. They've taken to sleeping in the closet where your clothes are or on your side of the bed."

"And the condo? Everything has been fine? I left you by yourself for two months Robert, has everything been okay?"

Chase looked at her, "Everything has been fine Emma. The place hasn't burned down yet and the bills are paid for the month."

Emma nodded and resisted the urge to yawn, "I heard that you were the rat on House's team for Vogler."

Chase shrugged, "My job was at stake and I needed to protect it."

They lapsed back into silence and when Emma had yawned for the second time in ten minutes Chase chuckled, "Tired?"

Emma nodded, "It's late. I should get going."

She moved to front door and slipped on her coat. Just as Emma was about to open the door, Chase gently wrapped an arm around her waist and stopped her.

"Please don't go."

There was something in the way he said it that tugged at Emma's heart. A fear that was buried deep inside that she could hear. Turning back to look at him, Emma brought her hand up and cupped her hand against his cheek, "Your father asked me to give you this," she said handing him the envelope that had been in her pocket all evening, "I wish I could but Foreman already offered me his spare bedroom and I accepted it. I'll see you at work."

* * *

><p>Emma looked around the already furnished condo. She'd been looking for a new place to stay for the past three days and when Wilson had mentioned new pre-furnished condos that were rentable she'd jumped on it.<p>

"What do you think?" she asked looking at Foreman as he inspected the whole condo.

He didn't reply for a few minutes but nodded slowly, "I like it. It's already furnished and the price is good. If I were you I'd snatch it up right away."

Emma nodded, "Okay, I'll call the realtor."

* * *

><p>"So you've already gotten a new place?" Cuddy asked as she and Emma sat getting pedicures Saturday afternoon.<p>

"Yeah, it's already furnished and everything. Two bedrooms one and a half baths with a free gym membership and the first three months are free. Now all I have to do is tell Robert and move my stuff out."

Cuddy raised an eyebrow, "Two bedrooms?"

Emma looked down at her hands and blushed, "I figured that since Robert and I will probably be going our separate ways that I just don't want to have to go through the trouble of dating someone else and all that craziness. I don't need a man to be married to be a mother and I was serious about getting a sperm donor, I figure the faster the better. I don't want to keep putting this off."

Cuddy let out a whoop of Joy and gave Emma a one armed hug, "Oh that's wonderful Emma that you're pursing a dream of your finally. Have you looked into donors yet? I know we talked about it when you got back a little but I wasn't sure if you were fully committed to it. "

"No, I have an appointment to see some of the possible donor file though. I thought that I might have Foreman and House look some of them over just to be sure that they're medically okay. But my main focus is just moving out and telling Robert."

Cuddy smiled, "If you need help with anything you know I'm available, right?"

* * *

><p>Emma looked at Chase as he sat down across from her in the cafeteria on Monday morning.<p>

"I'm sorry I'm late. I got held up in the ICU." he said looking tired but Emma could see some hope in his eyes.

She nodded and looked down at her hands that she was nervously twisting. Chase's larger hand moved and covered them with a gentle squeeze, "Nothing you say is going to make me angry."

Emma looked up into his blue-green eyes and swallowed, "I have spent so many years with you Robert and now after everything that has happened, I don't know how to move past the fact that after eleven years you were in a hotel room with another woman and you kissed her."

"I don't expect you to forgive me right away Emma I'm just asking for a second-"

"I got an apartment." Emma blurted out cutting Chase off.

He looked stunned for a moment and released her hands, "What?"

"I got an apartment Robert. We both want separate things. I want a child and a house and you clearly don't. It's not fair for me to punish and deny myself what I have wanted. I thought I could but you went and nearly slept with another woman. I thought that I could give those things up because I love you. Robert, if you loved me the way you say you do, you would have said no in a heartbeat to Cameron asking you to sleep with her. You clearly don't feel the way you used to feel about me. Why else would you do what you did?"

Chase took a deep breath, "Emma I think that we're making a big mistake by separating. Can we at least talk about this with a therapist or something like that? I know I made a mistake but I love you and I want this to work."

"I gave you eleven years of my life Robert. I took vows before God to love you and honor you and I did. You didn't do that and I'm worth so much more than that. I am worth having my dreams fulfilled and not having to wait on someone because they can't compromise. Being sorry doesn't erase the fact that you were with another woman and nearly slept with her."

Emma looked at him tearfully and he nodded, "If this is what you really want Emma then I won't stand in your way. When did you want to get your stuff? I'm assuming you'll want everything that's yours."

"Is Saturday alright?"

Chase nodded, "Yep. I'd planned on going to a football game anyway. Works out perfectly. Is there anything else we have to talk about?"

Emma nodded, "I was hoping that we could work together amicably Robert. Will that be okay?"

Chase nodded, "Yeah. We keep our personal life separate from work."

Emma nodded and they sat in silence as a tear fell from her cheek.

"I didn't think we'd ever end up here." She said softly.

Chase stood up and kissed her head, "I won't stop fighting for you Emma. This isn't over, not by a long shot."

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW!<strong>

_Up next on A Sacred Life: Cuddy makes a bet, House finds out about Emma's secret and spills the beans to Chase, Cameron and Chase have a conversation which results in one of them confronting Emma, There's a big fight, Oh!, Chase has to take a test for House…_

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW LEAVE A REVIEW! Leave a review of something sweet you think Chase should do for Emma and it might just happen…just saying…**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Crazy

**Hello Everyone! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I figured that for every ten reviews I receive that I'd post a chapter and for every twenty reviews I'd post two chapter at once and so on (though that's me being optimistic)! Enjoy! I hope that Chase agrees with everyone a bit more in this chapter.**

**There's a link to Emma's outfit if anyone has a dying desire to see what Chase's fantasy is…just saying…**

**Mxoxo**

**PS~ Leave a review of something sweet you think Chase should do for Emma and it might just happen…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: Crazy <strong>

_Monday…May 27…_

"My whole department is screwed up," House announced marching into Cuddy's office on Monday morning, "Chase is hung over, Cameron won't make eye contact with anyone, Emma looks genuinely happy and Foreman…well he's just as black as ever."  
>Cuddy raised an eyebrow, "Chase is hung over because Emma moved out on Saturday. I paid Van Fleet from radiology to go get him drunk. Makes everyone feel better if they open up to someone whether they're drunk or sober, that and the fact that Van Fleet is the biggest gossip, you better be right about Thompson because I trusted you and put money on this."<p>

House looked surprise for a second but smirked at Cuddy, "You sly little thing. That's actually kind of sexy. Trust me, Thompson will be all over her."

Cuddy just gave House a saucy smile back.

* * *

><p>Emma sat in the conference room reading over the sperm donor paper work that had been mailed to her. Seeing friends back home with their children had only made her yearn for her own baby. When she'd told Chase her flight home had been boring it'd been a lie.<p>

She'd spent the whole flight locating a sperm donor bank in Manhattan and looking at the different profiles and playing with the idea of what she wanted. Having just moved out of the condo, Emma was a little nervous at trying to become pregnant right away but a part of her reasoned that she'd been waiting since she was twenty-three to become a mother and she should grasp the chance while she still had it. Besides, it wasn't like she was going to meet anybody soon that could make all her dreams come true.

"What causes internal bleeding, a failing heart and constipation?" House asked limping in with the team.

Emma quickly took her coat and laid it over the paperwork, "I'm not a doctor."

House looked at her curiously and tried to grab the coat but Emma slapped his hand away.

"Wombat and Doc Slut, you two go get an MRI. I know that the sleep lab isn't too far away so try and behave." House said still looking at Emma, "Foreman go get a history."

The three of them left and House smiled, "What don't you want me to see the soon to be ex Mrs. Chase?"

"Nothing."

House shrugged and turned away. Emma moved her hands away from the coat and House turned around and grabbed the coat.

"House!"

Before Emma could stop him, House grabbed the paperwork and walked away reading it.

"Artificial insemination? I'd say use Chase but I'm not sure his body is mature enough to produce sperm." House said browsing through the letter. He let out a low whistle, "A thousand bucks for .5 cc's? I could take a vacation with that amount. What happened to the old fashion grab-a-good-looking-guy-at-a-bar-and-bang-his-brains-out-in-a-cheap-hotel-room method of getting pregnant? You're paying 950 bucks more for the same thing except it's not a cheap ass hotel room. "

"I'm just looking at my options. I think that I'd rather do this then to go through the whole dating process and everything. I'm almost thirty and I'd like to be pregnant by Christmas. Is that such a bad thing?" Emma said grabbing the letter back, "Besides, I'd rather not put up with a joint-custody-thingy-with-some-random-guy-from-a-bar-who-I-have-no-idea-what-his-background-or-medical-history-is kind of life. I also wanted to know if you could look over some medical charts for me."

House had a devious look on his face, "Alright. Can I be the birth coach and partner in crime? I plan a kick ass baby shower."

* * *

><p>"So…are you and Emma getting a divorce?" Cameron asked as she and Chase did the current patient's MRI.<p>

Chase was slouched over looking intently at the monitor, "I don't see how it's any of your business."

"Maybe I could talk to Emma about the whole hotel incident and set the record-"

"It's a lot deeper then the hotel issue Cameron." Chase sighed turning and looking at her, "I've known Emma since I was seven years old; she's been my best friend and love since I can remember. I know that you were married for six months but that's nothing compared to eleven years. She and I built a life together and one little conversation you have with her isn't going to fix it. Just let it be, you can't fix the damage that I did to my marriage. As House stated, I pushed the self destruct button all by myself. I didn't need your help."

Cameron nodded, "Is it true that she moved out?"

Chase nodded, "Saturday."

They lapsed into silence for a while before Cameron spoke up again, "If you love her, why aren't you fighting for her?"

Chase looked at Cameron hard and shook his head, "I do love her and I'm letting her chase her dreams Cameron. She wants a house, to be a mother and be happy, none of which I have given her. When you love someone enough you realize that their happiness surpasses your own and if anything, I'll always be there to pick up the pieces with her if anything goes wrong regardless if there's a child that's not mine involved or not."

* * *

><p>Emma sat on the floor of her apartment folding clothes that night. She was dressed casually in a pair of yoga pants and an oversized 'University of Sydney' t-shirt. Watching a re-run of the latest European football game, Emma smiled to herself as she heard a knock on the door. Deciding that since she'd be pregnant soon, indulging in a little take out and high sugar-fat-and carb foods wouldn't be bad at all, it beat having to cook anything. She opened the door expecting to see the delivery boy from her favorite sub shop instead Cameron stood there.<p>

"Could I talk to you?" she said nervously.

"About?"

"Chase."

Emma exhaled and looked behind her to where the TV was. Opening the door all the way she let Cameron in before shutting it. She grabbed the remote and paused the game. She turned to look at Cameron who shifted awkwardly in the large living room.

"I'm sorry that Chase and I kissed each other. It wasn't supposed to happen-"

"You are a horrible lair Doctor Cameron." Emma said looking at Cameron furiously, "Don't you dare come into my home and say you're sorry. You knew exactly what you were doing. I'm not an idiot and neither are you so please don't try and pin this all on Robert. You're not sorry."

Cameron looked back at Emma defensively, "I'm just trying to make amends. Chase is heartbroken that you're leaving him because of what's happened-"

"Why do you think everything is about you?" Emma snapped back, "The breaking up of my marriage isn't just about the fact that Robert kissed and almost slept with you, there is a lot more than."

"I know but if you love each other shouldn't you at least fight for it?"

Emma closed her eyes and shook her head, "Cameron when you've shared every part of your life and yourself with someone you'll understand when I say that loving someone means letting go of them. I won't lie and say I don't love Robert because I do love him. But we want different things and have different lives. If he loved me like he said he did, he wouldn't have even contemplated being with you for a second. Now please leave. I know that you shouldn't be here because Foreman told me you and Chase had had a conversation about you speaking to me. Keep out of my personal life and marriage. You've already fucked it up enough. Please get out."

Emma walked to the door and held it open for Cameron as she left.

The apartment was silent and Emma walked into the kitchen and looked at the Donor Bank letter again.

She was leaving Robert because he didn't want what she wanted and they'd grown apart. Tomorrow she'd talk to Wilson about getting a divorce lawyer.

* * *

><p>It was Thursday afternoon and House and Emma sat in his office looking at medical charts of possible donors.<p>

"What about him? He's German, 6' 2", 188 pounds. He's an engineer and a Gemini." Emma said handing the file to House who had his reading glasses on the tip of his nose.

"He's German. You'll probably get some VW loving kid who likes his beer too much. Next!"

Emma sighed, "You're not helping. I'm trying to figure out what I want and you keep making sarcastic comments."

House looked at her before quickly grabbing a pen and paper, "What physical traits are you looking for?"

Emma sighed and threw herself back in the chair, "I don't know. Blonde hair, blue-green eyes, tall, fair skinned. Athletic."

House looked at her with an annoyed glance, "Let me go see if Chase is available for a donation. I'm sure if we inject him with hormones I can get some swimmer the old fashioned way."

Emma rolled her eyes and stood up preparing to leave, "Despite what you believe, Robert Chase' performance is very good in bed House. Thanks for your help."

House smiled to himself. Now that he'd gotten Emma out of his hair he could do all this donor business his way, hacking the donor bank's server for everything about the twenty files in front of him. He'd find his daughter Mr. Perfect and all this would work out flawlessly for her.

* * *

><p>"The woman is bleeding into every cavity." Chase said annoyed as he stood in scrubs insides House's office.<p>

House held up his index finger as he sat with the phone between his head and shoulder and his reading glasses balanced on the tip of his nose, "Is this Andrew Carmichael?...Hi, this is Doctor Gregory House at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in Princeton…I was hoping that you'd be able to come in for an interview the hospital is doing…this is completely anonymous and random…Next Thursday…Thank you…I'll email the details."

House hung up and looked smug, "Go do a biopsy of her spleen."

"Did you miss the whole she's bleeding uncontrollably part?" Foreman asked pinching the bridge of his nose, "We just stopped the bleeding. Let's not jump ship and cut into this woman till she's stable."

"Fine, you guys go runs a few lab tests looking for infections while I look for the perfect sperm donor. I've got lots of junk to go through if you know what I mean." House said picking up the phone again and dialing another number.

Chase cut the call by pulling the phone cable to the wall and looked at House, "Sperm donor?"

House had a fake expression of horror on his face, "Whoops! Cat's out of the bag. Don't tell Emma I told you."

* * *

><p>Emma stood in a clinic exam room talking with Cuddy, "I'm thinking about 4194."<p>

"What's his profile?" Cuddy asked.

"I emailed it to you. He's 6'4" with blue eyes, blonde hair, Swedish and he's an accountant." Emma said with a smile watching Chase walk towards the clinic, "Shit."

"He doesn't look happy." Cuddy said with a chuckle, "You haven't told him have you?"

"Nope but twenty bucks says House did."

"I'll take your money." Cuddy said with a chuckle, "I wonder what he'll say?"

Emma looked a Cuddy and cringed, "Nothing good."

Chase yanked the door open and looked pissed. He approached Emma and Cuddy.

"Doctor Cuddy," He said politely with an edge, "I was hoping to borrow Emma for a few minutes. Would that be alright?"

Cuddy nodded as the nurse handed her a chart and told her that the patient was in exam room one waiting for her. Emma looked over her shoulder, "Can we use your office?"

"Sure." Cuddy called stepping into exam room.

Chase looked at her sharply for a moment before moving and holding open the door to Cuddy's office. Emma walked in front of him and pressed her lips together trying not to laugh, Chase's face was comical.

Chase followed her in and closed the blinds.

"Do you plan on hurting me?" Emma asked amused watching him pace apprehensively, "I can't figure out what the issue is that is so important that you have to close the blinds."

"Issue?" Chase yelped, his accent was thicker by the moment and he sounded more Australian than ever, "Sperm donor? Emma what in the world are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I want a baby…" Emma said slowly like she was talking to a five year old.

"I know that but a sperm donor? You're completely okay with a stranger fathering your child!" He yelled looking jealous for a second.

"Yes I am and lower your voice. The whole nursing staff doesn't need to gossip about me." Emma said leaning against Cuddy's desk, "I don't see what this has to do with you anyway."

Chase threw his hands up in the air, "All I'm saying is do you really want to be a single mother? Do you really want to have a baby that doesn't have a father? Don't you want someone to help you raise him or her?"

"Robert there is no shame in being a single mother. Millions of women do it every day. Besides it's not like I'm jumping into bed with some random person. I'm going through their medical history, everything about them except knowing what their name is or where they're from." Emma sighed, "I appreciate the concern but I am a big girl and I can make my own decisions. You were the one who told me not to let you to hold me back from achieving my goals. I've been thinking about this since Australia."

Emma stood up and tried to ignore the confused and hurt look on Chase's face as she walked past him.

"I'll donate Emma if you'll let me. I'll be the father of your baby." Chase said as she moved to grab the door knob, "You know everything about me and my history. You'll actually know the identity of your child's father. I'd even be a part of the baby's life if you'd let me."

Emma took a deep breath and looked over her shoulder, "I asked that of you when we were together. What changed? Us no longer being together or the fact that I've actually left you physically and not in theory?"

"I'm just asking Emma that you not do anything hasty. I thought that we could actually try and work out our issues. I-…I just want you to make sure that this is absolutely what you-"

"I've wanted this for years Robert and I kept putting this off! So I'm grabbing the first chance I have to get it. Thank you for your offer but I don't think it would be a good idea." Emma said calmly, "I'm going to pick a sperm donor and use that method and hope that I get pregnant soon."

Emma opened the door and Chase stormed out angrily. She followed and watched him leave the clinic looking just as pissed as he did when he arrived. Leaning against the nurse's station, Emma looked at Cuddy as she threw the chart down.

"And what did the ray of sunshine want?"

"He wanted me to use his sperm."

Cuddy burst out laughing, "Really?"

"He told me that it would be a mistake to have a baby by insemination and that he'd volunteer himself first before I used a donor."

"You wanted him to be a donor when you were married what changed?"

Emma shrugged, "I have no idea. He didn't answer when I asked but I do know one thing, Robert Chase looked jealous for a split second in there. I think Lisa he's jealous of me having someone else's baby."

* * *

><p>Chase angrily wrote on the chart of his current patient at ICU nurse's station.<p>

A goddamned sperm donor was what he was competing with now.

He wasn't quite sure what had made him volunteer himself to her but the thought of Emma carrying another unknown man's child made him angry. He wanted to kick something.

The part that scared him most of the whole situation was that he did want to have a child with Emma. A part of him wanted to share that with her, a bond that they'd share forever. He'd never felt the kind of jealously and want before. He wanted to father that baby and not by some artificial bullshit either, he wanted to father that baby the 'good-old-fashioned-head-board-banging-against-the-wall-screaming-out-in-pleasure-mind-blowing-you-can't-walk-the-next-day-kind-of-sex' way. Who needed a goddamned syringe full of semen when you could get it right from the source. Hell, why couldn't Emma just use him? He had an unlimited supply and he wasn't going to charge her a thousand bucks for every time he ejaculated.

"Primal urge!" House yelled as loud as he could in Chase's ear causing the Aussie to nearly fall over from shock.

"What?" Chase said rubbing his ringing ear, he was concerned he'd be forever deaf from House yelling.

"I heard about your little talk with Emma."

"Does nothing stay private anymore?" Chase asked miserably.

"Nope, I'm the big cheese in this situation. I'm the baby daddy and I've got rights. Like I was saying, Primal Urge!" House yelled again.

Chase shook his head, "Stop yelling. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're upset that Emma's going to another man for her…nutty needs. You wanna be the one to have all that fun with her."

"I don't-"

"Right because you have been an absolute joy for the nurses to be around, ever since I told you about the donor you've been bitchy. Hence you wanna get your groove on with her and help her with…scrambling her egg." House said swinging his cane.

"A sperm donor isn't a good idea." Chase told House snapping, "The donor could be dishonest about his family histories or a test could be a false negative or the baby could have severe complication and Emma could be forced to take care of a very sick child by herself. The only reason I offered to donate-"

"You offered to donate?" House yelled again happily enjoying the drama.

He groaned realizing that Emma had, mercifully, neglected to tell House about his offer but he'd just dug his own grave instead, "I'm shutting up."

Chase walked away and hit the button down for the elevator.

"I thought your body was too immature to produce good, healthy sperm! You know they screen donors for that stuff!" House yelled again and Chase raised his hand in a single finger gesture to House.

"I just love this drama, don't you?" House said happily to the nurse who was watching and trying not to laugh as he limped away after Chase.

"Need you for a test."

Chase stopped and looked up at the ceiling before turning back to House.

"What test?"

"Every donor has to take_ the_ test. I need a count of your swimmers."

* * *

><p>Chase looked at the small plastic container that House handed him in the empty locker room and silently groaned.<p>

"Here's a laptop also." House said, "I've already opened up a free movie site. Ever watched Porn Hub? It's got great stuff but you've only got five videos so make it count. You alright blondes or are you more into brunettes now? Maybe lesbians making out? Personally I've always been a red head lesbian man but you know how that stuff goes down. None of them are true reds if you get my drift or lesbians for that matter. They're just college girls looking for a few bucks."

Chase was already dreading this. It was like volunteering to be a target in a shooting range. House was never going to let him forget this.

"Right so, I'll be outside guarding the door." House said obviously enjoying himself, "Try to keep it down Wombat. Don't need the whole hospital knowing what's going on. Oh and don't tell Cuddy I stole her laptop. I'll blame you and you'll be stuck doing clinic duty for life for looking at explict material at work."

Walking to the door, House gave thumbs up and closed the door behind him.

Chase took a deep breath and considered opting out of the humiliation of being judged exclusively based on his sperm count. If it was low then House would call him a prepubescent kid forever and if it was high then House would make cracks about the highness of the number and nickname him super-sperm man or something like that.

He went to the largest bathroom stall and locked the door. Closing his eyes, Chase exhaled and pulled at the drawstrings of his scrub pants. He slipped his hand down and imagined Emma lying on her side in a baby doll lingerie piece looking sexy. Her breasts were perfectly displayed in the black and pink push up bra that was made from lace. A ribbon was threaded under her bust and was tied in a neat bow beneath her cleavage and the strings fell down onto her tummy which was covered by a loose black netting material to her just below her perfect bottom.

Touching himself, Chase stopped himself from groaning out loud at the thought of Emma turning over and smiling lazily at him beckoning him to bed. She crawled across the silky white sheets towards him biting her bottom lip-

"Can you hurry this up?" House yelled from outside the stall door startling Chase, "General Hospital's on in five minutes and from what I've heard it shouldn't take you very long to do your buddy in there. I've heard you're a minute man straight from the source."

Chase groaned and opened his eyes as the image of Emma faded away.

His own father-in-law had just killed the mood and wouldn't let him ever live it down. Closing his eyes again, Chase touched himself trying to pick up where he'd been before House had interrupted. He reminded himself that this was for Emma. He loved her and because of that love he was doing this. Because he loved Emma he was subjecting himself to being the butt of House's jokes.

She was worth it though, he thought. Emma was worth anything in the world and he'd do _anything_ to have her be his again.

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!<strong>

_Up Next On A Sacred Life: Chase and Emma have another talk, House has a heart to heart with Chase and interviews a potential sperm donor, Chase's test results are in, An angry Emma shows up on his door step and Rowan Chase's letter is finally opened…_

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Leandro Sandoval

**Hello Everyone! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I tried to post this yesterday but the bad weather here made things difficult to post…you know how that is…****Anyways, I probably won't post again till the weekend. I have to go visit family and try and remember all the Swedish I've learn since I was little. ****I've forgotten almost all of it. I hope it's like riding a bike, you don't forget. **

**Have a Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate in the USA! And to those who don't have a fun week. I'll be in pain because of an inability to communicate…lol.**

**Mxoxo**

**PS~ We're almost there…you didn't think I'd let Chase go down without one last swing did you?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen: Leandro Sandoval<strong>

_Saturday…June First… _

Emma sat on the floor petting Finn as Chase made them coffee.

"I think I'll take Finn if you take Mel."

"I was thinking joint custody actually for the time being." Chase said sitting down across from her on the rug and handing her a mug of black coffee.

Emma raised her eyebrow, "No. That will make our lives difficult."

"Alright. I want Finn."

"What? No. I called him."

"Maybe I want another guy here. Women are complicated and Mel is a female."

"She might be the only female who wants to be around you soon. You have this look about you that is absolutely…mean looking." Emma said playing with Finn's ears.

"Might have to do with the fact that House has been an absolute joy," Chase mumbled.

Emma looked at him and couldn't stop that she was turned on by the fact that Chase looked sexy in a pair of jean that sat low on his hips and fit him perfectly with a gray t-shirt.

"I went to a lawyer two weeks ago." Emma said quietly pushing the sexual thoughts out of her head. Sleeping again with Chase would be the mistake of her life, "He said that we could do a joint divorce where he represents both of us. I guess that's the biggest fad right now."

Chase took a deep breath, "I don't want a divorce Emma. I want to talk this out and make this work because I love you and I want to spend my life with you. I know that I've made mistakes but don't throw our marriage out because of that."

Emma looked at him as a tear fell down her cheek, "Robert please, don't make this any harder than it already is. It's June first and we haven't been together since I don't know when. I've been so unhappy, and right now not being with you, I've been the happiest I've been in a long time. Please don't ask me to give that up."

Chase looked at her, "What do I have to do to convince you that you mean the world to me Emma?"

Emma looked at him as another tear fell, "Nothing. There is no point Robert because I don't want to be in pain anymore. Please when you get the paperwork just sign it and don't make this anymore difficult then this already is for both of us. I have to go I'm late for a doctor's appointment."

Melbourne trotted over and sat down next to Chase and gave a small cry.

Emma stood up with Finn and left. Chase held it together till he heard the front door close. He felt Mel lick his tears away that he hadn't even realized had fallen.

"We'll just have to try harder Melbourne."

* * *

><p>"Did you give the donor's background checks? " Chase asked sitting down across from House.<p>

"I did _everything,_" House said with emphasis, "First one comes in tomorrow but Emma doesn't know that I'm interviewing her future baby daddy so let's keep this between you, me and Foreman."

Chase nodded and took House's ball. He held it in his hands and looked at House, "You think about it all the time don't you?"

House looked up from the chart he was looking at and raised an eyebrow, "Lesbian hookers? They are always on my mind. I even have them as my desk top. Wanna see?"

Chase shook his head, "You think about Emma don't you?"

House looked genuinely sad for a moment, "I sometimes think about what things could have been if Helen had lived and we'd kept Emma. But then I think about the woman that she's become and I realize that she wouldn't be the Emma I see if I'd kept her. Her life would have been very different. She wouldn't have met you or anything."

"When you said that you can't take back certain actions and they'll haunt you forever, you were talking about Emma weren't you?"

House nodded, "To know that you are someone's father or mother and know that your child is out there and you don't know where they are or what they're doing is indescribable. When I was younger every Christmas Eve I'd buy a toy for Emma and set it under the Christmas tree. It was the only way that I could get through the day without being completely drunk."

"Are you going to tell Emma that you are her father?" Chase asked.

"Not yet. I'm enjoying spending time with her and I don't want to rock the boat yet Chase."

Chase nodded and stood replacing the ball, "I've got to get back to work."

House nodded, "If you see the soon to be ex-Mrs. Chase send her up will you?"

Nodding again, Chase was about to push open the glass door but stopped, "House, you may think that Emma was a regret that you'll live with for the rest of your life but she gave me the happiest years of my life. My biggest regret will be that I didn't make all her dreams come true."

* * *

><p>"You hacked the sperm banks server and stole information that was confidential and supposed to anonymous?" Cuddy shrieked standing in House's office the next day, "That's illegal and I'm going kick your ass. How did you even do it?"<p>

"I didn't but Lisa Cuddy's server did."

Cuddy looked murderous, "When I get a lawsuit I'll know-"

She stopped as she looked down the hall. A tall man with black hair and a perfectly cut suit walked down the hallway towards the office.

"Please tell me that's not the donor." Cuddy said suppressing a sigh, "It's always the cute ones.

"Cuddy this is Mr. 5652 otherwise known as Mr. Leandro Sandoval. He's six feet tall, Spanish heritage, like football, hiking and is a businessmen from Wall Street. Now how's that for a baby daddy?" House asked throwing down his chart on the desk and picked up his phone and dialed Foreman. He also handed Cuddy a chart of 5652's history.

"5652 is here. Grab Chase and be in my office in five minutes…Wombat will behave."

House hung up and looked at Cuddy with a raised eyebrow, "I'm protecting my kid's ass. Trust me when have I ever screwed up in the past?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "I have to answer that?"

Leandro Sandoval opened the door and looked around the office, "You're Doctor House?"

His voice was lightly accented with a Spanish accent and Cuddy looked like she had had an orgasm just from hearing his voice.

"Yes, I am. This ray of sunshine with me is Doctor Cuddy. I appreciate you driving all the way down from New York on short notice." House said spotting Chase and Foreman walking down the hall towards the office, "My colleagues will be joining us for the interview if that's alright."

Foreman and Chase walked and shook Leandro's hand, "That is fine."

"Alright, this is Doctor Eric Foreman and Doctor Robert Chase." House said as he handed them each a chart, "Let's talk about your history."

* * *

><p>Emma stood at the nurse's station across from House's office and watched the interview that he was conducting.<p>

"You look confused," Wilson said approaching her and leaned over the counter resting on his elbows.

"Is House hiring again?" Emma asked watching as the man replied to a question Foreman asked.

"I don't think so." Wilson said cryptically.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Who is he Wilson?"

A flustered Cuddy approached the group and looked upset.

"I take it House is miss behaving." Emma said.

"He hacked the sperm bank server and has been conducting interviews with your potential donors."

Wilson rubbed his forehead and Emma looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Liar. You knew exactly what he was doing."

Cuddy stood next to them and leaned on the counter also, "I mean he is attractive."

"He's gorgeous." Emma corrected, "Which donor is he?"

"5652." Cuddy said looking at the chart, "His name is Leandro Sandoval. He's Spanish and his voice is sexy as hell."

Cuddy and Emma looked at the file together and Wilson moved behind them and leaned over and looked at the chart.

"Is it possible to just have a kid with him the old-fashioned way?" Emma asked watching the man's head lean back as he laughed, "I practically want to jump him."

"Do it and you'd never regret it. At least you could tell the kid you physically touched his dad." Wilson supplied.

Emma and Cuddy looked up at him and shook their heads.

"Can I just take him home?" Emma asked reading the file, "This man is practically perfect."

"As long as you tell me how good in bed he is."

"He's probably like a machine. Good Lord he looks like one of those men who can go long and hard."

Wilson coughed, "Appearances can be deceiving. Look at Chase."

Emma turned around and looked at Wilson, "What about Chase?"

Cuddy was also interested and turned to look at Wilson, "Yes, what about Chase?"

Wilson looked up at the ceiling, "When he offered to be the donor, House made him go through tests."

Both Emma and Cuddy leaned forward and raised their eyebrows.

"Oh for the love of- House tested Chase's semen." Wilson whispered.

"And?" Cuddy asked as Emma tried to keep a straight face.

"He passed." Wilson said blushing.

Emma burst into laughter at Wilson's blush.

"What were the results?" Cuddy asked irritated.

Wilson grabbed his blackberry and looked up the results, "Chase was above average. He had four millimeters and a count of 105 million per millimeter. The average is 50 to 60 million per millimeter and usually men generate two to five millimeters. That was after freezing and thawing too."

Emma's looked at Wilson amused, "Who did the test?"

"House."

Cuddy and Emma both laughed at the thought of House handling another man's semen.

"I'm sorry but where is Robert?" Emma asked wiping away a tear, "I have to thank him. He just made my day."

"He's in there with House." Wilson said.

Emma face dropped and she walked quickly to the office.

"Emma!" Wilson called but she ignored him.

She yanked House's office door opened and marched in.

"Emma!" House said taking a drink of bottle water, "Meet Mr. Sandoval."

Leandro stood up and extended a hand, "A pleasure Señora Emma."

Emma took his hand and was caught off guard as Leandro brought her hand to his lips. He kissed the back of her hand and gave her a lazy smile that made Emma weak in the knees.

"You have the most enchanting eyes I've ever seen querido." He said looking at her.

Emma smiled back, "Thank you Señor Sandoval."

"Perhaps Doctor House if we are done, Emma, if I may call you that, could show me to your cafeteria. I find that I'm quite…hungry."

House opened his mouth to answer but Emma answered first, "I'm would love too. Doctor House has a case that he should be working on anyways."

"I do?" House said looking amused at the situation.

"Talk to Cuddy." Emma said not breaking eye contact with Leandro who smiled back at her and settled her hand on his forearm and pushed the door open. They left and Chase clenched his fist.

He watched them walk to the elevator and Sandoval hit the button to go down. His hand rested on Emma's lower back and Chase felt the urge to punch the guy in the face. No one was supposed to touch his wife in such a familiar way but him.

"Someone looks pissed." House commented in a sing-song voice as Foreman smiled at the situation.

"He shouldn't be touching her." Chase grunted.

"Oh relax. It's not like he's going to sleep with her."

Chase looked at House annoyed, "Don't even suggest it. She won't, she values her vows too much. She won't actually do anything till the divorce is finalized."

"So you are actually getting a divorce." House stated as Chase sat down in the tan chair and put his feet up. Closing his eyes, Chase leaned back clasped his hands in his lap, "She went to a lawyer that Wilson gave her."

"Doesn't mean that you're actually getting a divorce wombat."

"She asked me not to fight it in court and just sign it."

Chase put his feet down and leaned forward. Resting his elbows on his knees, Chase gave a bitter chuckle, "I don't know how to prove to her that I love her more then anything in the world. For the first time I don't know how to win her back. Flowers, chocolate, words, they're all meaningless to her. I love her enough House that I know that I want her to be happy and if that means my own misery then I'll accept it. If anything I deserve it."

House stared at his son-in-law and was reminded of how he felt with Helen, helpless. If anything, Emma had inherited her mother's stubbornness.

"I'm sorry Chase." He said softly, "But I think that you should help yourself. It sounds like you have issues. Now about your swimmers, you've thoroughly impressed me. Even Foreman's junk can't top yours. 105 million…"

* * *

><p>It was nine o'clock that evening and Emma knocked on Chase's door angrily.<p>

He shouldn't have been in that room with House and Foreman. He had no business meeting a potential sperm donor.

Banging harder against the door, she opened her bag and search for her phone to call. Just as she was ready to hit the call button, Chase opened the door. Emma didn't both with the pleasantries and marched into the condo, her heels click clacking on the wood floor. Throwing her purse on the couch, she put her hands on her hips and stared angrily at a confused Chase.

"Can I do nothing privately without your involvement?" She asked.

"What did I do?" Chase asked genuinely confused. He couldn't recall the last time he'd seen Emma openly lash out at someone or behave like she was behaving.

"What did you do? Robert Chase you sat there in House's office with that donor and you knew full well what House was doing was illegal! You had no business even talking to that man!" Emma yelled at him.

Chase could feel himself becoming frustrated by Emma, "It was an interview! The Leo whatever the hell his name was didn't even know who I was much less who you were. Besides, the man's a complete fraud and phony. You certainly don't want to have his kid."

"Why do you give a damn so much who's child I do have?"

"Forgive me for actually caring about my wife and not wanting her to make an idiotic mistake because she's being irrational about wanting a baby! God Emma! Just stop thinking with your hormones for a second and think like a rational person about having a baby! You can't do it on your own just admit that! Don't be that woman who has a baby and only realizes later that it's a mistake."

Chase realized what he'd said afterwards and saw her face drop.

Emma looked like she was about to cry, "Thank you Robert for telling me how big of a failure I am as if I don't already see that on my own and realize what I'm getting myself into."

She grabbed her purse and Chase wanted to kick himself for what he'd said.

"Emma that wasn't what I meant." He said following her to the door and watching her try to disengage the bolt.

"No! You know exactly what you meant." She snapped turning to look at him, "I get it Robert. I will always be failing somehow in your eyes but I don't need you to tell me what I already know! And wanting to have a baby isn't irrational!"

Chase raised his hand to the door holding it closed and looked down at her. To see that Emma's confidence and self-esteem had become so low was a blow to him.

What had happened to the beautiful woman who'd been so confident in herself just last year?

"Let me rephrase what I was trying to say earlier Emma." He said softly, "I want to make sure that you are absolutely certain you want this because you can't take it back. I also want to make sure that the possibility of your baby being sick is slim to none. That's why I was there. I don't want you to have to take care of sick child alone. It wouldn't be fair to you if this man lied about his history or faked a genetic test just to get money. It's not about your intelligence or anything like that. It's about knowing I did everything to protect you in the end."

Emma looked down at her feet and her cheeks were pale. Chase took his chance and hesitatingly wrapped his arms around her. She didn't fight him and he closed his savoring the moment. Emma rested her head under his chin and Chase hoped that by just hugging her, Emma would not feel so badly about herself. His hand rested on the back of her head and for a moment everything felt right in Chase's world.

"I shouldn't have come." Emma said quickly stepping away from him, "Sorry to ruin your evening. I'll see you at work."

She quickly opened the door and left.

Chase rested his head the door and suppressed a cry.

All he wanted was his wife back. A painful feeling filled his chest and he could swear it was his broken heart breaking more. All he wanted was Emma to be with him again and for both of them to be whole. He wanted to go back in time and right every wrong he'd ever made to her and heal them both.

Opening his eyes, Chase saw the envelope from his father that Emma had given him almost three weeks ago. Grabbing it off the small key table next to the door, Chase went to the bedroom and laid down on Emma's side of the bed. The sheets still smelled like her body soap and perfume, he just needed to be with her somehow.

Opening the envelope, he took out the thick paper and unfolded it.

_**May 1**_

_**Robert,**_

_**I'm not quite sure where to begin but I ask that you not throw this away after reading the first sentence as I know you want to. All I ask is that you hear me out and please understand that despite every bad thing that has ever happened between us I love you more than I can put to words. **_

_**I'm sorry for what has happened between you and Emma. I love you both dearly and it's painful to know that you are struggling. Don't give up on Emma; she's as stubborn as a dog refusing to sit. Ever since that first moment where you brought her to the beach house with her scraped up elbows I knew that she would become dear to you. I know from Teresa that you both lost a child in February and I'm sorry for that loss. I know that there are no words that can quite heal the feeling inside. **_

_**I don't know if you remember but when you were younger your mother was pregnant and in the seventh month of the pregnancy she lost the baby, a little girl. Your mother never truly recovered from the loss. I blame myself for your mother's drinking problems from that point on. I never truly tried to help her deal with the grief of losing that baby. She was broken long before you took responsibility for her, another thing I regret. She was never your responsibility and I failed my responsibility to her. I still go every November and light a candle for them and let it float out to sea from Sydney Harbor. **_

_**I know that I can't fix the years of anger you have for me that I deserve. But don't let my poor parenting hold you back from having your own family. You and Emma will be the most loving and wonderful parents in the world. You've learned what not to do from me and I' m ashamed to be the example. Emma's always been your shining star and every time I see you to together I see a happy man that I'm proud to call my son no matter what. **_

_**I'm very proud of you Robert and everything that you've accomplished on your own. You're a damn good doctor and a wonderful man and I have Emma to thank for making you the person you are today. You need her like a fish needs water. So go fight for her Robert. You love her more than anyone else in this world. Don't let your biggest regret be that you didn't fight for Emma hard enough and lost her to another man. I believe that she really is your other half. Misunderstandings can be explained and apologizes made, but they can't happen if you both are hurt and broken. **_

_**I love you Robert,**_

_**Rowan Chase**_

Chase set the letter down and watched Melbourne hop up on the bed. She lay on his chest and laid her head by his on the pillow. Chase paused for a second and grabbed his phone. Sydney was roughly fifteen hours ahead Princeton and it would be the afternoon.

Dialing the phone Chase waited.

"Dad? It's me Robert…Is now a good time?...I got your letter and I was hoping for some advice…Emma moved out…"

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!<strong>

_Up next on A Sacred Life: Chase deals emotionally with the loss of their baby, Emma's water tank breaks and a certain someone visits her apartment to fix it…which leads to some complications…if you get my drift…and House…well you know he's having a field day with all this drama…_

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Enchanted

**Hello Everyone! Thanks so much for all the reviews! So some people have theories about what happens next…I won't say you have to read but remember this is an M-rated story…just saying..**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen: Enchanted<strong>

_"...Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette_  
><em>Starts to make its way to me<em>  
><em>The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks<em>  
><em>Like passing notes in secrecy<em>

_And it was enchanting to meet you_  
><em>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?_  
><em>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake<em>  
><em>Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door<em>  
><em>I'd open up and you would say<em>

_It was enchanting to meet you_  
><em>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you..."<em>  
>"Enchanted" - Taylor Swift <strong><br>**

_Saturday…August 15…_.

Chase jogged to the pond in the park that both he and Emma ran in. Pulling the ear buds out of his ears he sat down on the bench panting. In the month and a half since his and Emma's spat she'd avoided him like the plague. He'd overheard Cuddy and House talking the day before about how she was petrified of becoming pregnant and losing another baby. It made him realize that Emma was still fragile emotionally. Every time House made a crack about sperm donors which he did regularly chipped away at the armor that Emma had been building around her. Even Foreman had said that she had shut down from him.

It was obvious to Chase that Emma was in a rut and didn't know how to cope with everything that was happening to her. They had always had each other and she didn't know how to adjust to their new lives. When he'd called his father a month and a half ago, it dawn on Chase that he had his own problems that he needed to work on. He needed to take care of himself before he took care of Emma. She'd always been his rock and it was his turn to be hers. They needed to be each others in the end to get through life's twist and turns.

The therapist he'd been seeing for the past six weeks had helped. He understood himself better. Chase was learning how to let go of old resentments involving his father and was learning from mistakes that he'd made in past. One idea that the therapist had offered to him was writing in a journal about his memories of Emma. It was like he was falling back in love with her all over again going through his memories of their life together.

Chase had even figured out why he'd cheated on Emma. When he'd told the therapist what had transpired between him and Cameron she'd asked him if he was in Emma's shoes would he consider it cheating. The answer he'd realized was that yes, he would consider it cheating. Once he'd accepted that truth about himself that he had indeed cheated on Emma it had been easier to process what had happened.

He'd been afraid of more than just change. Chase had done it simply because he was guilty over denying Emma what she wanted. He'd turned to someone who didn't demand things from him. He'd been used to Emma not fighting him on things like buying a house or children and before when she hadn't, it'd made sense. They were both in school and she'd understood the commitments he'd made. But when it was time for them to really talk honestly about what they wanted in the next chapter of their lives, Chase had buried his fears and had gone to Cameron because unlike Emma, she didn't make him think about uncomfortable subjects like being a father. She hadn't made any expectations about his behavior or anything.

In his own selfish desire to avoid discomfort, he'd put Emma through hell and back. He'd been basically emotionally abusive to her telling her that he didn't care about her dreams or her and had left her to deal with emotional problems that no one person could take on by themselves. He was learning the hard way that words did have effects on people.

Standing, Chase took a candle out of his pocket and set it on the rock by the water. Lighting it, Chase said a quiet prayer for Emma and their baby. He prayed that God would give Emma and the baby the peace they both so rightly deserved.

* * *

><p>Emma groaned as the cold water hit her in the shower. Turning off the water, she grabbed a towel as her foot twisted and she fell in the tub. She could feel pain seared in her back at the same time her head connected with the side of the claw foot tub. Closing her eyes, Emma realized she'd have to call Chase because she had no one to turn to help her with the hot water tank. She couldn't fix it on her own and her head and back were pounding. She didn't want to call him but he was the only choice.<p>

Lying in the tub for a few minutes, Emma felt tears gather in her eyes.

Why did bad things keep happening to her?

Chase stepped out of the shower and he dried himself off. The sound of the phone ringing had him walking into the kitchen naked and wet.

"Hello?"

"Robert? It's Emma."

Chase heard exhaustion in her voice and was concerned.

"Is everything alright?"

"No. I was wondering if you could come over. My hot water tank is acting up and I have no one else to call for help." She said awkwardly, "If you can't I understand. It is short notice and it's Saturday night-"

"Em, it's fine. What's the address again?"

Emma gave him the address and Chase quickly dressed in a pair of jeans and navy blue shirt. He brought Melbourne with him thinking that she'd like the opportunity to see Finn. He checked his trunk and made sure that he had some tools if he needed them and left.

* * *

><p>It was a twenty minute drive to Emma's apartment and Chase knocked on the door nervously. Emma opened the door and looked as tired as she'd sounded over the phone.<p>

"Thanks for coming and helping." She said letting him.

"It's no problem."

The apartment had white walls and the furniture was black. Chase's first impression was that it wasn't Emma at all. A stack of boxes was in the far corner of the living room unpacked. It didn't really seem like a home to him. Watching her put an ice pack down on the counter he frowned, "Is everything okay?"

Emma laughed a little, "I slipped in the shower Robert. It's no big deal."

She put the pack away and motioned for him to follow. He followed her down the hall and observed the almost depressing white and black apartment. The first door on the left was white walled with the customary wooden floors and empty. The second door was the master bedroom which Emma entered. The walls were again white and the floors wooden. A white down comforter made up the queen sized bed. Chase could see a walk in closet and a bathroom with a few towels on the floor. Emma opened the door to the small area that the water tank was stored and stepped back, "Here it is. Think you can work some magic?"

Chase moved awkwardly into the small space and looked at it, "I think I can. It looks like the same one we had at our first apartment in Sydney."

They could hear Finn and Melbourne happily chasing each other around in the living room as they tried to figure out what to say. Emma felt awkward having Chase in her condo. What did she say to the man that she'd been married to for what felt like a lifetime?

Luckily, Chase spoke up first, "So white walls?"

"What's wrong with the walls?" Emma said not meaning to be defensive.

Chase shrugged, "I just never pictured you as a white wall kind of woman. You always liked your color just look at my wardrobe."

"I'm not allowed to change the colors of the walls. Besides most of the stuff I bought was on sale and those were the colors they had. The colors aren't bad at all either. You look good in mint green. If you ever had issues with your clothes you certainly never voiced them to me and had I known I wouldn't have bought them," Emma said.

He laughed, "I'm not complaining at all. I must say I've been doing very well on my own with laundry. Though I will admit that I have bleached a few shirts in the beginning."

"Any pink boxer-briefs?"

"Yep. I did that the first week you were gone." Chase said stepping out of the small space lifting his shirt and showing her part of his Calvin-Klein boxer-briefs that were a grayish pink color.

Emma had to swallow at the sight of his jeans low on his hips and the thought of him walking in his boxer-briefs and nothing else.

They lapsed back into silence as Chase fixed the tank. It took him close to a half hour to fix but when he asked her to turn the water on, Emma smiled as hot water touched her skin.

"It works!" she called happily washing her hands.

Chase leaned in the doorway watching her run her hands under the water. He smiled at seeing her smile. He'd missed how beautiful she looked when she smiled. The stirring in the pit of his stomach grew as he saw what she wore. An oversized sweater that only covered her to mid-thigh and exposed a bare shoulder from the too big neck, her skin was as beautiful as he remembered.

"Robert, you're staring." Emma said drawing him out of the erotic thoughts his mind had begun to take just from looking at her legs. He felt like a man starved looking at a steak dinner.

"Have dinner with me." Chase blurted out not fully thinking.

Emma gave his a small smile, "Can't I just pay you and call it even?"

"I take payment in food only and I saw a café on my way over that's open late so Emma will you go with me to dinner?"

She bit her bottom lip, "Like a date?"

Chase gulped and looked at her, "Yeah. Let me take you on a real date where I pay and you get anything you want. I never really gave you that kind of date before we got married did I?"

"No you didn't even when we were married. There wasn't any money in the budget for those kinds of things and when we do them they were disasters." Emma said gently.

"At least give me the chance to give you a proper date Emma before we ended everything."

Chase stepped towards her and ran the back of his knuckles against her cheek, "I almost forgot how beautiful you were when you smiled."

Emma smiled again, "I don't know what to say."

Chase lowered his lips close to hers, "You don't have to say anything."

He kissed her passionately.

It took only a moment for Emma to respond but she did with equal passion. Chase grasped her hips and lifted Emma up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their kisses grew heated and Chase stumbled to the bedroom.

Everything inside Emma said that it was a bad idea to make love to Robert but she couldn't stop herself. His touch ignited a flame inside her that she hadn't felt in a long time. She moaned as his tongue traced her lips and she granted his access. Falling to the bed, Emma pulled at his shirt up and felt his warm skin against her hands. She could feel the muscles beneath his skin as he moved over her and returned her touch. It was like electricity flowing from him to her. Emma ran her hand up his chest as he kissed her. Chase left kisses against her neck as his hands found their way under her sweater and grasped her bare hips. He was excited by the thought that she hadn't been wearing anything under her clothes the whole time he'd been there. Her legs fell open and welcomed Chase into the cradle of her hips.

The familiar feeling of her body and his almost fitting perfectly together had the both on edge. Pulling the large sweater down, Chase kissed down her neck and collar bone to her breast and suckled hard on her rosy pink nipple. She arced off the bed grasping the back of his head and shoulders. It had been such a long time since he'd touched her this way. He licked, bit and suckled each perfect breast as Emma withered beneath him. Her hands traveled down his sides and unbuckled his belt and jeans. Lifting his hips for a moment, Emma pushed his pants and boxer-briefs down and he kicked them off. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them down to her sides as she tried to touch him. Peppering kisses down her ribs and tummy, Chase dipped his tongue into her navel and smiled as Emma released a loud moan. Traveling lower, Chase let go of her hands and grasped her knees which fell open to him. Emma looked back at him as she reclined on her elbows watching him.

Her breathing was heavy and her breast moved up and down in a tantalizing way that was driving Chase insane.

He kissed her protruding hip bone and laid wet, open mouthed kisses on her lower abdomen and the inside of her thighs.

"Robert…stop teasing," Emma moaned.

They both knew that he wasn't touching her where she wanted to be touched the most on purpose. Giving into her demands, Chase teased her folds with his fingers listening to her gasp of relief as his tongue swirled around her sensitive pearl. Testing her wetness, he pushed a single digit into her and felt her tight wetness surround him. It made his need to be inside her all the harder to resist. He fingered slowly to climax and watched as she came hard falling back on the bed. Moving up and kissing her hard, Chase couldn't resist the need to possess her anymore.

"Turn over," Chase whispered in her ear as he grabbed a pillow. Emma did as was asked and he adjusted the pillow under her hips to keep her bottom raised. He used his knees to keep her legs closed as he grinded against her. Covering her body with his, Chase could smell her perfume behind her ear and kissed the back of her neck. Emma moaned and whimpered in pleasure as he gyrated his hips against her.

To them both it was blissful torture.

Emma grabbed his hands with hers and squeezed tight as she moaned again into the pillow. It was all the encouragement Chase needed as he thrust into her hard.

They both groaned at the contact and it took a few moments for Chase to stop himself from losing it.

He started at a slow pace thrusting in and out. It was a wonderful feeling but the pace was quickly increased and because of the position, Chase felt like he was going deeper into Emma than ever before. Emma's cries of pleasure kept him assured that he wasn't being too rough with her as he slammed into her heat again and again. Every muscle in his body felt like it was contracting and on edge, his heart was pounding in his chest as the coiling feeling low in his gut grew more and more tight. He panted above Emma as he thrust into her again, the sound of their sweaty skin meeting echoed in the room along with their sounds of pleasures. It was all he could focus on as he continued the hard and fast pace of their lovemaking.

Everything felt right and there was no space or barriers between them. The fission of passion between them grew and Emma turned her head in the pillow. Her eyes were clenched shut and she squeezed his hands tightly as she cried out reaching the heights of pleasure he'd been avoiding. Chase looked down at her as his body went rigid with his own release. Her body accepted everything he gave as he collapsed against her. His forehead rested on her shoulder and he kissed her spine. They laid there basking in the aftermath of their lovemaking until Chase found the strength to move and collapsed back onto the bed tucking Emma to his side.

Emma ran her finger tips across his chest and snuggled close to him, "Don't go…"

Chase nodded and kissed her temple, "I won't…"

They spent much of the night loving each other and to Emma there was desperateness in their love making that made it so much more passionate then it had ever been.

* * *

><p>She woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. The old familiar weight of Robert's arm around her caused her to frown. Memories of last night came rushing back to her and she silently groaned.<p>

She'd had sex with her estranged husband for God's sake, multiple times and in multiple positions all of which were very pleasurable and happened in her bed.

Emma found herself torn between regret and happiness.

Regret because she knew that doing it was a bad idea and Chase would be expecting her to reconcile with him but inside she felt a small piece of happiness fill her. She'd missed his touch and caresses. Most of all she'd missed how wonderful it'd felt to have that emotional connection with Robert as they shared their bodies. When he'd looked at her last night as they were falling asleep it had felt like he was seeing her as she was, not something she wasn't. He'd whispered his love to her the whole time and tears came to her eyes.

She wanted to put an end to this divorce but one night didn't change anything. Sex couldn't fix their problems and using it to try and fix a marriage was insane.

Feeling him press a kiss on her shoulder blade, Emma pushed down that feeling of happiness and rolled over to look at him.

He hadn't shaved and looked scruffy but she found that she didn't mind. She even found it cute that his hair was sticking up at odd angles. Chase gently pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and ran his thumb over her ear lobe. They were lying close together and he kissed the tip of her nose.

"You look beautiful." He said softly.

She'd forgotten how in the mornings when he first woke up his accent was thick from sleep. She looked at him and grabbed his hand as it moved to brush her cheek.

"Please don't."

Chase paused and looked at Emma. He rolled onto his back and exhaled loudly. Closing his eyes, he was silent for a moment before speaking.

"You regret last night don't you Emma."

It wasn't a question but a statement that they both knew was true. He sat up in bed and stood quickly grabbing his clothes. She watched him silently dress and just as he was about to leave the room she spoke up.

"I'm sorry Robert. It shouldn't have happened. You are right. I do regret."

Stopping in the doorway, Chase turned back and looked at her. She watched as a tear silently fell down his cheek, "I don't regret it Emma. If last night was my last chance to love you as your husband and lover then how could I regret it? I love you, and that's all that happened last night. It was just casual sex between two soon to be ex's, it was me loving you as much as I possibly could and even then it wasn't enough to express how I truly feel was it?"

There was an awkward pause between them. Emma didn't know what to say, Chase had never said anything like that to her before. He walked back to the bed and sat down on the edge next to her.

"File the paper work for the divorce as soon as I send it over after I've sign it." He said quietly, "Good bye Emma."

He placed a gentle kiss on her hairline. He stood up and walked to the door.

Chase looked back at her one last time before he closed the bedroom door and Emma felt tears gathering in her eyes. She wanted to race after him and tell him to come back to bed and that she didn't want the divorce anymore and that this was a mistake that she wanted to stop. Yet her legs didn't move. She was sitting up but it was like her brain and body weren't working together. She heard Melbourne bark and the closing of the front door.

He was gone.

Robert Chase, the only man she'd ever loved had just walked out of her life…

Emma didn't know what to do with herself as she lay in bed crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Glad to see that you've all survived the chapter and my horrible sex scene…right when you thought that maybe it just might work out the unthinkable happened…but have no fear, there will be a happy ending in sight…<strong>

**LEAVE A REIVEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

_**Up next on A Sacred Life:**__ Cuddy does some math, House makes a bet with Wilson, Emma is forced to examine her beliefs, Chase discovers something that shakes him to the core, House gets his father-daughter moment, and there is lots of drinking involved…_

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Rain

**Hello Everyone! Thanks so much for all the reviews! Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual . I couldn't change anything about it to fit in with another chapter. It's just too important…**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen: Rain<strong>

_"If you ever leave me, baby_  
><em>Leave some morphine at my door<em>  
><em>Cause it would take a whole lot of medication<em>  
><em>To realize what we used to have, we don't have it anymore<em>

_There's no religion that could save me_  
><em>No matter how long my knees are on the floor<em>  
><em>Oh so keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'<em>  
><em>Will keep you by my side and keep you from walkin' out the door<em>

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
><em>If I lose you, baby<em>  
><em>There'll be no clear skies<em>  
><em>If I lose you, baby<em>  
><em>Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same<em>  
><em>If you walk away, everyday it'll rain, rain, rain…"<em>

~ "It Will Rain" – Bruno Mars

_Monday…August 17…_

Emma yanked the door to the clinic and marched passed the nurse's station where House stood with Wilson chatting. She'd been on autopilot since yesterday evening when she realized that she'd had sex without protection with Chase.

Multiple times.

Cuddy was on the phone and looked up at Emma raising a finger to signal a minute. Emma rolled her eyes and went back to pull the blinds closed. She threw herself on the couch covering her eyes with a pillow.

Cuddy ended the call and stood up and walked over to Emma, "What's up?"

"What's 105 million times four?...I think I'm fucked."

* * *

><p>"What's up with Emma? She looks like she's seen a ghost." Wilson commented as they watched her close the blinds.<p>

"Fifty bucks says she did Chase." House replied watching her also, "Probably she's regretting it now. Strange how that happens, we feel guilty over letting our bodies have pleasure sometimes."

"How do you know she slept with Chase?"

"We have a connection. You know, father-daughter telepathy. That and the fact that Chase looked torn between depression and whistling like a happy man that had sex for the first time in five plus months. Personally I'd be wistling. He must have the control of a saint not to have gone off with one of the nurses." House said with a straight face.

Wilson chuckled, "Or he realizes he's still married and wants to respect his wife. Emma's smart enough not to mess with Chase any way. She's probably upset by something you did."

"I haven't done anything and she's my kid. I know exactly what she's capable of. Don't underestimate a House. Ever and don't underestimate Chase's 105. Another fifty says they didn't use protection."

Wilson shook his head, "I'll take your bet. Emma's a smart woman and she didn't sleep with Chase."

"Who slept with Chase?" Foreman asked approaching the group.

"Debbie from Accounting, you know the one whose really kinky and likes all those complicated positions. Told Chase he should have taken that yoga class with me. If he had his back wouldn't be so messed up today." House said staring at Cuddy's office.

* * *

><p>"105 million times four?" Cuddy questioned confused, "What are you…you slept with Chase!"<p>

Emma nodded, "Saturday night. My water tank broke and I couldn't think of anyone else to call. Hell hitting my head in the shower didn't help either."

Cuddy took out her calculator, "420 million sperm cells. That's what you're dealing with."

Emma made a crying noise, "420 million Robert Chase's are swimming down my French Rivera. One's hard enough now I've got 420 million more to freak about."

"It's not so bad Emma. You could get pregnant." Cuddy suggested quietly, "Hell, there's always Mifeprex if you're that despite not to have Chase's baby. It's a drug used to cause self-abortions."

Emma sat up quickly and nodded, "Can I have a script for that Lisa?"

* * *

><p>Chase sat in staring at the MRI screen. He wasn't focused on it at all instead his mind was wondering. What if he and Emma had conceived Saturday night? It was possible, wasn't it? If it was the right time in her cycle and they'd certainly had enough sex it could happen.<p>

The thought of Emma being possibly pregnant made Chase excited and nervous. He thought that the idea would scare the hell out of him but instead he was hopeful that they'd created another life. He knew that this wasn't the ideal situation to have a baby in but if he could have a piece of their love preserved in time he'd cherish it forever.

"There's nothing here." Cameron said drawing him back from his thought, "Let's go tell House."

* * *

><p>Emma stared at the tiny pill in her hand. She looked up at the mirror in the women's restroom and stared at the reflection showing back.<p>

Was this right?

After everything she'd been taught, was this the right thing to do?

She pictured Chase standing close behind, his hand on her lower back and the other closing her fist with his larger hand and telling her that this wasn't right. She had no right to take a possible life. She had no right to kill the possible baby that could already be growing inside her in the first few days of his or her life. She could feel him kissing her forehead and saying that she was better than this. She wasn't God and had no right to make a decision about their baby's life and whether or not he or she lived or died. Their baby was innocent and didn't deserve to have his or her equal right to life taken away because she was scared.

Emma stared at the tiny pill again and a tear fell down her cheek. She wanted Chase's comfort and him to tell her that everything would be okay but she knew that her pride would never let her go to him.

She brought the pill to her lips.

* * *

><p>Chase walked into House's office that evening and found it was empty. He wanted to take Emma to dinner and talk about what had happened Saturday night. If anything he just wanted to make sure that she took care of herself. A white wrapper in the empty trash can caught his eyes. Picking it up, Chase recognized the wrapper as Mifeprex, an abortifacient, and it felt like someone had stabbed him in the chest.<p>

"Robert?"

He looked up and saw Emma standing there looking at him tearfully, "Can we talk?"

Anger filled him; she'd made a decision that was supposed to be between them. He'd had no say in anything. Wasn't he half involved? It was his decision too and she'd robbed him of any say.

Chase stormed past her ignoring her plea. He didn't want to talk to her.

He was angrier then he could ever remember being and he needed to get away from her before he did physical harm to her. He'd never had thoughts of violently hurting Emma but he was at that moment and it was scaring him.

* * *

><p>Emma watched him go and cried. He thought she'd taken the pill.<p>

Truth was that she couldn't do it. She couldn't hurt him like that and he deserved a say in a situation that they'd both created. She hugged herself as House walked in.

"What's wr-?"

He never got a chance to finish as Emma hugged him tightly and cried. His paternal instincts kicked in and he hugged her back as she cried into his chest. Resting his check on top of her head, House closed his eyes. It was a moment he wanted to remember. His only moment with his daughter and his only chance to comfort her as her heart broke into a million pieces.

"Don't cry." He said softly, "Chase isn't worth anymore of your tears."

She only cried harder.

* * *

><p>He didn't care that it was Monday night or that he had work tomorrow. Chase took a swig from the whiskey bottle. It didn't matter that she took the pill, it's not like she confirmed the pregnancy. Hell, she probably wasn't and just cleared her system for whatever fucking donor she'd use anyway. He'd let himself hope for just a few seconds that maybe just maybe everything would work out but that fucking little pill had messed everything up.<p>

Chase stood up and stumbled down the hallway. He took another gulp and set the bottle on the nightstand. Falling to bed, Chase let himself finally cry. He was alone, miserable, and depressed.

He had no one left to blame but himself.

Maybe it was time to move on from Emma…she was right…they made each other miserable.

* * *

><p>His phone went straight to voicemail again and Emma hung up. She was frustrated with him she wanted to talk to him and explain what happened. She hadn't taken the pill. Trying to reach him again, Emma wiped her eyes.<p>

She wanted him to just come back and hold her but she quietly realized that she'd made her bed and she'd have to lay in it.

Everything was wrong in the world and she'd wrecked everything with Chase.

Chase wasn't coming back and it was all her fault.

* * *

><p><strong>So who wants to bash their heads together? :-} Raise your hands and leave a review!<strong>

_**Up next on A Sacred Life: **__Emma makes an earth shattering discovery, Chase scolds his soon to be ex-wife, House and Wilson come to Emma's rescue, a rumor starts as well as another betting pool and you know exactly who had a hand in that…_

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Cry

**Hello Everyone! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I think you all saw this coming a mile away...at least one happy event, right? Sorry it seems so short, next one is SUPER LONG and my have to be in two parts.**

**Anyways, you might hate Chase in this one but he improves...slowly but surely...**

**All errors are my own:( Sorry! **

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen: Cry<strong>

_"…If anyone asks,_  
><em>I'll tell them we just grew apart<em>  
><em>Yeah what do I care<em>  
><em>If they believe me or not<em>  
><em>Whenever I feel<em>  
><em>Your memory is breaking my heart<em>  
><em>I'll pretend I'm okay with it all<em>  
><em>Act like there's nothing wrong<em>

_Is it over yet?_  
><em>Can I open my eyes?<em>  
><em>Is this as hard as it gets?<em>  
><em>Is this what it feels like to really cry?<em>  
><em>Cry<em>

_I'm talking in circles_  
><em>I'm lying, they know it<em>  
><em>Why won't this just all go away<em>

_Is it over yet?_  
><em>Can I open my eyes?<em>  
><em>Is this as hard as it gets?<em>  
><em>Is this what it feels like to really cry?<em>  
><em>Cry<em>  
><em>Cry…"<em>

_~ "Cry" – Kelly Clarkson_

_Three Weeks Later…Wednesday…September 6…_

Emma stared at herself in the mirror sleepily. She was exhausted and just wanted to go back to sleep even thought it was only seven am. She'd just spent the last hour puking out her guts and with a shaky hand she turned the water on in the bathroom and cupped her hands and brought the water to her face. She'd been around enough friends and families to realize what symptoms she was experiencing.

Closing her eyes, Emma gripped the counter.

She was pregnant.

Everything made sense.

Opening her eyes and looking in the mirror, she felt tears come to her eyes. She opened the drawer on her left and grabbed the pregnancy test she kept there for emergencies like today.

* * *

><p>Walking into House's conference room later, Emma nearly lost her stomach from the smell of the coffee.<p>

"Morning!" House yelled in her ear from behind her making her jump, "Don't you look green."

He walked around her and Emma caught a second stench of the coffee from Foreman as he poured House a cup and turned on her heal running into Chase.

"Emma! Watch-" He scowled at her but she pushed past without sparing him a second glance. She walked quickly down the hall and walked into Wilson's office and slammed the door behind her and puked into the waste basket by the door. Wilson was out of his seat instantly and by her side resting a hand on her back as she lost what little toast she'd managed to keep down for breakfast.

"Emma? What's going on?" Wilson asked holding her hair back as she continued to vomit.

It took almost ten minutes for Emma to stop vomit but she did and Wilson helped her to stand. Her knees were shaking and her skin was white.

"You look awful Emma. Do you have the flu?" Wilson asked handing her a bottle of water that had been sitting on his desk.

Emma took a sip but the water came back up instantly and she was back over the garbage can.

House walked in through the glass balcony door and looked at Emma who was still vomiting.

"How long has she been doing that?" He asked walking over to her and took Wilson's place at her side.

"I don't know ten minutes. She just came in here-"

"After smelling coffee." House finished pulling back a strand of Emma's hair that had fallen.

It took Wilson a second to figure it out but his face changed to a look of wonder.

"She's pregnant?"

"Yep. Didn't take the pill that Cuddy gave her. You owe me fifty bucks by the way. I was right, she slept with Chase. And you owe an extra fifty because there wasn't any protection used. Beat that sucker!"

"How did you know about the pill and me being pregnant?" Emma asked finally speaking up after finishing her fourth round of morning sickness of the day.

"You took one look at Foreman's coffee cup and bolted. You even ignored Chase plus Cuddy lost a bet and was forced to tell me about your little accident." House said looking over at Wilson as Emma's morning sickness reared its ugly head again, "She slept with the soon to be single Doctor Chase when her water tank broke on that Saturday in August...I forget which weekend."

Wilson chuckled, "And Chase's 105 obviously took charge."

"Yep and now we have a little wombat or koalas bear on the way. How far are you along Emma?" House asked rubbing his daughter's back as she vomited again and shook.

"My last period ended August 1." She mumbled.  
>"So she roughly five weeks." Wilson said as he and House helped Emma to stand.<p>

"My God aren't you two deductive." She said, "I've had morning sickness for close to a week."

House rolled his eyes, "I've noticed. You're future ex is so hung up on the fact that he thinks you took the morning after pill that's he's been ignoring you and all your symptoms."

"Or he thinks she used a sperm donor." Wilson added.

Emma griped the back of the chair as she felt sick again and closed her eyes, "I've called him but he just sends me straight to voice mail. He hates me."

"Well when you pop this little Aussie out and it looks just like Chase then you can say 'I told you so' and 'I tried to call' and all that good stuff that you women like to do with us men to guilt trip us and manipulate us into doing things we don't want to do like paying child support." House said looking at her as she recovered somewhat from her episode, "Mrs. Chase, you and Good Hair Junior have an appointment with Higgins down in the OB/GYN area and those bastards are a stickler for time. Wilson said he'd take you."

Emma looked at House who offered her the bottle of water sitting on the desk and a small smirk, "Have fun, Wilson's a joy to be with while in the OBGYN area. Have him tell you about the time he nearly dropped a baby that he delivered as a resident."

She took the bottle, "How bad could it be that it's still stuck in your memory?"

* * *

><p>"Why don't you just page Chase?" Wilson whispered loudly as they sat next to each other in the waiting room for Higgins.<p>

"Because he's in a surgery and I don't feel like fighting with him. I just want a goddamned nap and strawberry jelly with General Tso's chicken."

Wilson made a face, "That sounds sick just thinking about it."

"Thanks." Emma snarled angrily at him, "I don't laugh at your cravings Mr. Maca-goddamned-damia-fucking-nut-pancakes-with-fucking-maple-syrup. That sounds sick especially with your maple sausage!"

She looked away and Wilson chuckled, "I think I just got my first taste of a pregnancy mood swing. Any other time you'd say you love the pancakes and the nuts in them and my sausage."

A nurse passed them and raised her eyebrow.

Emma groaned, "And you just announced it to a nurse. That was a horrible innuendo that she just misconstrued."

"Emma Chase?" a nurse said stepping into the waiting room.

Both Wilson and Emma stood up and followed her.

* * *

><p>Emma felt like she was walking on cloud nine. Her baby was due in May! At five weeks pregnant the doctor gave her instructions for prenatal care and had her set up another appointment for the nine week mark. She smiled at how thoughtful Wilson had been during the appointment. He'd asked questions that she hadn't been able to think of and actually took notes saying that they were for Chase later when she'd finally told him. Walking into the hospital the next morning Emma stopped by Cuddy's office and smiled, "I have news."<p>

"What?" Cuddy said taking off her coat and looking agitated, "If it's about House just walk right back out of here. I'm not in the mood."

Emma waited for Cuddy to sit down before she smiled a full dimpled smile at her, "I'm pregnant!"

Cuddy shrieked happily as everyone in the clinic looked at her as she ran over and hugged Emma, "Is it Chase's?"

Emma laughed, "I hate how that sounds but yeah. I couldn't take the pill and I'm happy I didn't."

Cuddy was in tears and Emma soon followed, "Oh we have to celebrate!"

"Can we wait? My stomach is churning and I'm so tired it's not funny. Can we do it when I'm not having morning sickness?"

Cuddy agreed and shooed Emma out of the office. She rode the elevator up to House's floor and walked into the office.

"Congratulations to you and Wilson!" Cameron said with a smile giving Emma an awkward hug.

"What?" Emma said looking at Cameron confused.

"Everyone's talking about how you and Wilson are expecting. They saw you guys yesterday in Higgins office." Cameron said.

"Wilson isn't the father…has Chase heard about this?"

Cameron nodded silently, "Some people at the front desk told him this morning."

"Oh, Fuck." Emma said looking at the ceiling, "The whole hospital is going to think that Wilson is the father now. Goddamn it."

Emma turned on her heal and marched out of the office, "Bye Cameron."

She ran into House and Foreman at the elevator, "Your baby daddy drama can wait, I need a court order to go cut into someone brain."

* * *

><p>It was well after one o'clock by the time Emma had stopped working. She'd been fighting the sicken feeling that coffee gave her as she smelt Foreman making. Standing quickly, Emma exited the office and decided to go for a walk on the campus. It seemed like a good idea. She slipped on a trench coat over her loose navy blue dress and walked out of the office.<p>

The leaves were still mostly green and the wind was still warm. She walked across courtyard and looked down at the ground. Today's morning sickness hadn't been as bad as the past weeks and she hoped that she continued on the upward trend. She hadn't been paying attention and walked into to someone. If it hadn't been for the person grabbing her elbows she'd have fallen down the steps that she'd just climbed.

"Be careful Emma!" Chase scolded internally fearful that she'd hurt herself. After having heard about her and Wilson he'd been in a foul mood. All the nursing staff knew to steer clear of him and not to talk to him about Wilson. In fact, Chase didn't trust himself to be in the same room as Wilson.

The son of a bitch had gotten Emma pregnant and he wanted to smash the guy's face in. He was still pissed at Emma for taking the pill. Both of them made his blood boil in an unnatural way.

"Robert!" Her face lit up in a smile, "I want to talk to you it's important."

"I have nothing to say to you Emma. Why don't you go talk to Wilson?" Chase snapped. He stormed passed her again and Emma looked at him go.

"The baby's yours you giant oaf." She whispered to the wind.

Morning sickness came back at that moment with a ragging vengeance as she smelt the cafeteria which was close as well as the coffee of many of the people on the patio had.

* * *

><p>Emma sat on the floor of her bathroom the next morning as her stomach refused to settle down. She'd woken up at four o'clock that morning hadn't been able to fall back asleep. Since then she'd been experiencing morning none stop and it'd been over three hours of nausea and puking.<p>

She felt miserable but pulled herself up on wobbly legs and splashed some water on her face. Getting dressed felt like a chore and she seriously considered going braless because her breast had stared aching unbearably. Emma managed to do everything and be out the door on time minus having eaten breakfast. She couldn't even stomach the thought.

Walking into PPTH around nine she groaned as House stood at the nurse's station waiting for her.

"You look like crap. How's junior?" he asked.

"If I find out that you started this rumor that Wilson's the father so help me God House I'll kick you."

House chuckled, "I didn't but I did start the betting pool about the baby's paternity."

Emma stared at him wide eyed, "You started a pool about my baby's father knowing full well that Robert's the father. House!"

He shrugged and turned as they both walked to the elevators.

"Does Chase know about this paternity bet?"

"Yep." House said popping the 'p', "He along with the oncology department each put fifty buck on Wilson while the whole surgical department thinks that Foreman's your baby daddy. It worth about a grand. Someone's walking away rich!"

Emma groaned, "Just what I needed. I look like the hospital slut. Thanks."

"Between me and you I have a hundred on Chase because we both know he's the father." House said as they rode the empty elevator up, "I'll make a pretty penny off this bet. I'll give you half if you don't tell anyone about Chase. Come on five-hundred bucks!"

She raised an eyebrow and shook her head, "I'm not lying to Chase in order for you to make money."

"Fair. How's the morning sickness?"

"Awful."

"Do I still get to plan your shower and be the coach? I got a whistle and everything."

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!<strong>

_**Up next on A Sacred Life: **Chase does a kind act towards his wife, Emma's health takes a turn for the worst, Someone learns about being a father, Chase and Emma finally get some happiness...and everything goes back to hell...and House apologizes some where in there too...you know he's always up to no good..._

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! Remember, ten plus reviews equals new chapter...just saying...**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Slipped Away

**Hello Everyone! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I promise that Chase will be better in this chapter. There was kind of a general consensus that no one liked him last chapter but this one he deserves a gold star in my opinion for good behavior. What do you think?**

**Leave a review!**

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen: Slipped Away…<strong>

_"…I didn't get around to kiss you, goodbye on the hand  
>I wish that I could see you again, I know that I can't<br>I hope you can hear me, 'cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_  
><em>Was the day I found it won't be the same<em>

_I've had my wake up, won't you wake up  
>I keep asking why?<br>And I can't take it it wasn't fake it  
>It happened you passed by<em>

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_  
><em>There you go, there you go<em>  
><em>Somewhere I can't bring you back<em>

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_  
><em>There you go, there you go<em>  
><em>Somehow you're not coming back<em>

_The day you slipped away_  
><em>Was the day I found it won't be the same<em>

_The day you slipped away_  
><em>Was the day I found it won't be the same<em>

_Nana, nanana, nana_  
><em>I miss you…"<em>  
><em>~ "Slipped Away"- Avril Lavigne<em>

_Three Weeks Later…September 25…Friday…_

Sitting on the floor of House's office, Emma tried to ward off the urge to throw up. That's all she'd been feeling for the past two months was constant morning sickness. It was turning into a twenty-four hour a day fiasco. Anything she ate came back up and she could tell that she'd lost weight already. House had been looking at her with mild concern for the past week and she was becoming concerned that he was seeing something that she wasn't.

Was she supposed to feel dizzy and like she wanted to sleep constantly?

Ignoring the nausea, Emma tried to concentrate on the issue at hand with a case that she'd been trying to work on but she was having little to no luck focusing. All she could think of was how miserable she felt.

Chase still wasn't talking to her and ignored her every chance he had. They only time he talked to her was if it was about a legal issue besides that all she got was a silent wall that was impenetrable it seemed. Though most of the gossip had died down thanks to House creating more drama by attempting to smuggle in a group of hookers into the hospital through the clinic, Emma still was upset by the fact that her faithfulness was being called into question by people who didn't even know her. It seemed the nursing staff had taken Chase's side and each one of them glared at her like she was Lucifer.

Yawning again, Emma fought the urge to call Cuddy and ask for the afternoon off. She knew that Lisa would give it to her but she didn't want to make look like she was playing favorites. Struggling to stay awake, Emma looked down at the file again.

The sound of the glass door opening again had her looking up. Chase walked in and looked at her.

"I thought you'd want to know that Margo Dalton's surgery was a success. I give the marriage five months before he learns out about the birth control." Chase said sitting down on the floor across from her.

Emma nodded at him with tired eyes, "Thanks for telling me. I don't doubt it, I feel bad for the husband."

He looked at her and there was a tightening in his chest. She looked frail, like a simple gust of wind would blow her over. She was his wife and he still loved her. Seeing her sick was painful to him.

"Have you eaten anything Emma?" he asked softly looking at her.

Emma shook her head, "I tried. I just can't really keep anything down."

Chase fished in his pocket for the can of ginger ale he'd gotten her down in the cafeteria along with a bag of Preggie Pops in sour lemon flavor, "This might help."

Emma looked at them and felt like crying.

"Thanks." She said as standing and taking them. She walked into the conference room to get a straw and returned. She smiled at him and as the phone rang.

"Emma Chase." She answered while watching him stand, "Yes…I'll tell him right away…yep…okay…Thank you Carol…Bye."

Emma wrote down the information and picked up the phone again dialing Wilson.

"Wilson, it's Emma, I have information for you could you please come to House's office at the first chance you get? Thanks."

She ended the call and sat down in House's chair smiling again at Chase as he stood up, "I was hoping that you and I could talk."

"I was too." Chase said pulling an envelope out of his lab coat, "Your lawyer dropped them off yesterday. I signed them like you asked."

He put the envelope on the desk and Emma stared at them, "I think we should talk about something before I sign this because it could change everything Robert."

"If you're referring to the fact that you're pregnant with Wilson's kid I really don't want to hear about it. I don't care what you do with him just spare me the details. I didn't think you were cruel like House to try and torture me with the details."

Emma's face fell and she looked hurt, "Robert, this isn't about Wilson."

"Really," Chase said with a bitter edge in his voice as Wilson walked in.

"What do you have for me Emma?" Wilson walked over and stood behind her as she showed him the note she'd made.

"So are you two moving in together?" he asked with a sarcastic tone, "Maybe I should let Wilson know about how you are so anal about doing laundry or about how upset you get if the bed isn't made in what you deem the 'proper' way. Or how about your-"

Emma sat down in the chair and looked at Chase tearfully, "Shut up Chase. He's not the father-"

"So you actually went through with it and got yourself a sperm donor. I didn't think you were the type that'd actual do that. I first thought that maybe it was just some desperate ploy to scare me but I really didn't think you'd actually do it. How's that whole single mother thing working out for you? You look like crap."

Emma was openly crying from his hurtful words, "Oh for God's sake shut up you idiot! I didn't get a donor. Go check my bank statement you giant oaf. Did you ever consider the fact that I never took that pill and maybe you're the father you idiot?"

She felt dizzy and the nausea was at its worst in a long time. It was like weeks of exhaustion were building inside of her and Emma looked at him tearfully.

"Who's really the baby's fath-"

Emma stood up quickly to interject but the world began to spin and black dots sprinkled her vision. She heard Wilson's voice but it seemed so far away. She blinked and saw Chase's look of complete concern as she fell to the ground and welcomed the darkness.

* * *

><p>It was like watching a movie in slow motion. Chase watched Emma shoot up from her seat and in a matter of seconds she had fainted. Both he and Wilson leapt into action.<p>

Wilson had caught her before she'd hit her head on anything and he'd been at Wilson's side in an instant helping move things aside and helping lower her to the ground.

"I'll go get a nurse and a BP cuff." Wilson said jogging out of the office quickly. Chase nodded and checked his watch timing how long she'd been unconscious.

"Come on Emma." He said softly, "Come on sweetheart talk to me. Yell at me for saying what I said, anything. Come on."

He checked to see if her pupils were reactive and they were. Wilson came back with a nurse carrying a portable BP Cuff.

"Her pupils are reactive. She's probably dehydrated and exhausted." Chase said checking his watch again.

Three minutes.

"What the hell happened?" House demanded limping as fast as he could into the office, "Anyone think to send her home first before she passed out on the floor?"

"Still trying to figure out why she fainted." Wilson replied ignoring House's comment about sending her home, "Chase thinks she dehydrated."

Emma began blinking and looking up at the ceiling confused. She gave a small moan of discomfort as Wilson began to pump up the cuff. Chase breathed a sigh of relief as she looked up at him sleepily, "She's waking up."

"Good. You go get another nurse and a gurney. I'm ordering her to the ER now." House said pointing his cane at the nurse who scurried away looking mildly scared of his can

Chase silently agreed as he took Emma's pulse at her wrist.

42 beats per minute was extremely low for her, too low in his medical opinion.

Emma tried to move Chase gently held her down and rested his hand on top of her head which was still on the floor.

"Relax Emma you just fainted. You need to relax while Wilson takes your blood pressure." He said softly as she looked up at him.

She closed her eyes and nodded. Chase assumed that she was probably exhausted and her body was probably shutting down so that she could conserve energy.

"Eighty-six over fifty four." Wilson said aloud, "Her BP's way too low, that's why she fainted."

Chase registered the numbers in his head but watched Emma open her eyes again and blink sleepily again.

"I don't feel good." She whispered to him.

Chase couldn't help the chuckle he had, "Em your BP is in the toilet and it's a big help to your feel good factor if you're conscious."

The nurses returned with a gurney and blankets. Watching as they prepped everything, Chase looked back down at Emma briefly to see that she was staring up at him.

"I didn't take the pill like you think I did." She said so quietly that Chase almost missed it, "We're going to be parents by May next year."

Her eyes closed again and Chase was speechless.

He was going to be a father and he wanted to kick himself for even considering that Emma would take the pill. After eleven years of marriage, he should have known that Emma wouldn't have done it.

He smiled and kissed Emma's forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too." She slurred sleepily.

With Wilson's help they managed to get Emma up and onto the gurney where the nurse raised the side bars and covered her with a blanket.

"Get an IV going Stat for fluids." House barked at the nurse, "And I don't want to see you till Monday Chase. Go sort out your marriage and be happy you've got a bouncing joey on the way. By the way Wombat, you owe me five hundred bucks from our bet."

* * *

><p>The steady beep of the monitor was all Chase could focus on as he watched Emma sleep on her side facing him. He stood next to her gurney in the almost deserted ER. A nurse had been in and had started Emma on an IV drip of saline. They had also drawn blood checking to make sure that everything was alright. So far there had been no news to which Chase hoped that meant everything was alright.<p>

No news was good news. That was his philosophy.

Running his fingers lightly over her hair, Chase smiled at the thought of being a father. She was eight weeks along with their baby and he smiled knowing that by eight weeks a baby had toes. The thought of toes made him chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Emma murmured sleepily trying to pull the blanket over her more.

Chase helped her to move the blankets and gently slid her tiny ballet flats off her feet.

"Are you cold?" he asked concerned as she gave a shiver.

Emma nodded and Chase hit the call button for the nurse. After issuing orders for the nurse to get a blanket, he turned back to Emma who was wide awake.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Close to six. Are you hungry?"

Emma bit her lip, "How long have I been asleep?"

Chase chuckled again and pulled a stool over and sat down. He lowered the side bar, crossing his arms, Chase leaned forward and rested his elbows on the mattress while looking at Emma.

"You can't counter question Emma. Now I'll tell you everything as soon as you tell me how you feel."

Emma sighed and closed her eyes, "I feel nauseas and the next person that comes within ten feet of me with food I may just hit."

Chase looked concerned, "Emma, sweetheart, you're going to have to eat something. You didn't even finish the ginger ale I gave you earlier."

She nodded and tears came to her eyes, "I know."

Chase chuckled, "I didn't know Ginger Ale made you cry."

Another sob came from her and she looked more upset from his comment, "I can't help it. I feel like crying."

The nurse returned with two blankets and new orders from Chase to go get saltines and a can of ginger ale. Emma blinked again suddenly tired and closed her eyes hoping to fall back asleep.

His fingers ran gently over the hair behind her ear and she smiled, "That feels good."

"I aim to please Emma."

She cracked a small smile and Chase felt like he'd accomplished a major feat. The nurse came back with the crackers and ginger ale asking if they needed anything else. After several reassurances that they were fine, the nurse left and with Chase's help, Emma managed to sit up.

Chase sat down on the edge of her bed holding the ginger ale while she held the paper plate with the crackers. She looked at the plate with a small amount of disgust. He could tell that she was trying to stomach the thought of eating.

"How about a trying small bites to st-"

"Why are you here?" Emma asked interrupting.

Chase was taken aback by the comment and looked dumbfounded at her.

"You've thought this baby was Wilson's because of some rumor and the fact that he was nice enough to help me. What changed?" she asked her voice wobbling.

He set the ginger ale on the small table next to her bed and took the plate from her hands. Putting it with the ginger ale, Chase shifted and sat on the bed more realizing this would be a long conversation. Reaching for her hands, he grasped them. His thumb automatically rubbed the spot where her wedding rings should have been.

"Do you know that I think you took ten years off my life today?" he asked. He could feel emotions coming to the surface and his accent became incredibly thick, "I watched a woman who is never sick faint dead away and it scared the life out of me…it was scary Emma even as a doctor you scared me."

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

Chase chuckled, "I caused the problem Emma."

His response elected a small laugh from Emma. Squeezing her hands, Chase looked at her and took a deep breath, "I know that I have disappointed you at every corner Emma. I haven't been the man that you can count on every day and night. When I married you I took vows before God that I'd love, honor, cherish…and I haven't kept those vows. You were right when you said that I'd cheated. I withdrew from you Emma when you needed me the most and that's unforgivable. I know you want a divorce, I know you want a family, a house, the stars, everything. The truth is I was afraid of turning into my own father. I didn't want to become the man I detested growing up. In the interest of protecting you from my own insecurities, Emma I practically ripped your heart out by turning to someone else to cope with everything and what I did to you was wrong. I can see that now. Everything I've been doing has only protected myself and not you. I should be putting you first because you are my wife and my love."

Taking a deep breath Chase continued, "I love you Emma and I know that nothing I could ever do will heal the pain I've caused but I can't imagine my life without you. When I try I just see this dull and miserable existence that's missing all the love and happiness. I'm here because I don't want to disappoint you. I want to be that person that you come with every problem, your hopes, achievements, your sorrows, heartbreaks…everything. I know that this life time isn't enough time to make up for all the mistakes that I've made but I'm asking you for a second chance Emma. Let me fix things with you if not for our sake but that of our baby's. I don't want to lose you both; I don't think I could survive that kind of pain. Please, don't leave me. I love you and I pray that we love each other enough to work through this. If that's not enough Emma then tell me what I need to do to fix things between us because last night I ripped my own heart out signing those papers."

They were both in tears and Emma cupped his cheeks, "I love you so much and…and I know how you can fix things to start…destroy the documents you signed."

Chase couldn't hold back and his lips met hers. He kissed her passionately and held her close. The kiss was salty from their mixed tears and he pulled away with a smile, "I love you more then you can imagine Emma."

"I-" Emma doubled over in Chase's arms as a pain hit her. She gave a gasp and soft cry.

Chase could feel the doctor in him rising to the surface. He was instantly on his feet and hit the call button for the nurse. Emma was curled in the fetal position crying in pain. Chase pulled the blankets and nearly froze at the sight of the crisp white sheets. They were quickly turning red with blood.

* * *

><p>He sat in the waiting room with his head in his hands replaying the evening in his mind. Emma had started bleeding and had been rushed away from him by a team of doctors and he was forced to wait for her. It was like slow torture and he hated it.<p>

"I heard about the bleed. How's she doing?" House asked.

Chase looked up and watched him sit down.

"I haven't been given any news. She's probably miscarried by now." Chase said quietly, "It wasn't a little bit of blood either before you ask. Her sheets were covered in blood within minutes."

"I'm sorry Chase." House said softly, "You and Emma have lost two babies in a year. No one should have to suffer that."

Chase nodded feeling his own tears falling down his cheeks, "Thank you but I'm concerned about how Emma will handle it. If she has lost the baby I know we won't try again for a while. Her body has been put through enough. I stole a look at her chart and her weight's been erratic between the surgery, Sydney, and the morning sickness from this pregnancy and it's starting to affect her blood pressure and other things. I just want her healthy House; I just want her to be healthy mentally and physically."

"I take it that it was fine that I threw out your divorce papers?"

Chase nodded as a bald man in scrubs walked into the waiting room, "Emma Chase."

Both House and Chase stood as the doctor came over to them.

"We managed to stop the bleeding Doctor Chase but the baby had no heart beat. We scheduled Mrs. Chase for a D&C if that alright with you both. She's awake and asking for you."

Chase nodded. Thanking the doctor and giving his consent, he left and walked to the nurse's station to get Emma's room number.

She was sitting up with her legs dangling over the side. Her back was towards the door and he heard her make a choking sound as she suppressed her tears. Sitting down next to her, Chase wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she sank into his arms. Her sobs were heart breaking to him and Chase did his best to comfort Emma.

"What's wrong with me?" she sobbed into his chest.

The fact that Emma thought something was wrong with her was painful to hear.

"Emma nothing is wrong with you. These things happen, you can't control it and sometimes…sometimes angels come too earlier for babies." Chase said softly into the nap of her neck.

"It's not fair."

He had nothing to say realizing she was right. It wasn't fair that some women up in maternity had a perfect pregnancy, delivery and baby the first try while Emma had had two miscarriages in a year. Holding her tighter to his chest, Chase felt his eyes water as it sank in that they'd lost another child. He said a silent prayer to God that he would protect his babies till they were reunited with their mother.

He rubbed Emma's back as she cried harder. At least they'd come soon to take Emma away for the procedure. Time unconscious would be a blessed reprieve for Emma.

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!<strong>

_**Up next on A Sacred Life:**__ Chase spends time with Emma, Cuddy visits, A Supermodel arrives at PPTH, Emma becomes jealous, and reveals exactly what she knows about Chase's wild teenage years…_

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter Twnety: Raise Me Up

**Hello Everyone! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I promise that Chase will be better in this chapter. There was kind of a general consensus that no one liked him last chapter but this one he deserves a gold star in my opinion for good behavior. What do you think?**

**Leave a review!**

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-One: Raise Me Up<strong>

_"…You raise me up so I can stand on mountains_  
><em>You raise me up to walk on stormy seas<em>  
><em>I am strong when I am on your shoulders<em>  
><em>You raise me up to more than I can be<em>

_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains_  
><em>You raise me up to walk on stormy seas<em>  
><em>I am strong when I am on your shoulders<em>  
><em>You raise me up to more than I can be<em>

_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains_  
><em>You raise me up to walk on stormy seas<em>  
><em>I am strong when I am on your shoulders<em>  
><em>You raise me up to more than I can be<em>  
><em>You raise me up to more than I can be."<em>

~ "You Raise Me Up" – Josh Groban

On Sunday morning, Chase sat in Emma's apartment doing laundry. For a woman who was meticulous about things like cleaning, laundry and time managing, it was a shock to see that Emma hadn't really cleaned or anything in a while. Watching Finn and Mel happily lay onto of each other in the late morning sun, Chase felt a familiar sadness pass over him. The D&C had had no complications and Emma had been released late Saturday afternoon to his care. She'd been silent on the drive to her apartment were Chase suspected she'd rather stay then at his, she'd want familiarity. He'd helped her to change into a loose t-shirt and put her to bed where she'd been sleeping since.

Emma had always been a tiny person but when he'd tucked her into bed there had been a frailness about her that scared Chase. He vowed that together they'd take care of themselves and laid down with Emma to sleep for the night. It was bittersweet that the first night that he'd laid down to sleep with his wife again was the same night that she had come home from the hospital after having a miscarriage.

Turning the TV on and muting it, Chase watched the movie on demand wondering how Emma had gotten through the feeling of heartbreak alone the first time she'd lost a child. He said a silent prayer to God thanking him for letting him be there for Emma when she needed him.

It was an hour later as the credits rolled on for the movie that he heard the soft steps that Emma took down the hall. He stood up as she walked in the room. Looking around she smiled softly walking towards him, "I don't think it's ever looked this clean before."

He didn't reply but reached out to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Did you sleep good?"

Emma nodded against his chest tiredly, "I was fine till I woke up alone. I'd thought you'd let."

Chase chucked kissing the top of her head, "Never. I just saw your laundry and figured you'd need clothes eventually and did a load."

Emma let out a sigh, "I suppose you're right. I just never had the strength to get up and do it."

They stood there silently in their embrace at peace with just holding each other. Eventually Chase pulled away and looked down at her with a gentle smile, "Are you hungry? I make mean scrambled eggs."

Emma nodded and laughed lightly, "You cooking is something I've yet to witness."

* * *

><p>He watched Emma pick at her breakfast slowly as they sat at the counter. She'd been quiet since waking up and for a woman who was always so happy, it seemed strange to him that she was so quiet. He understood that she was upset but it hurt not knowing how to help her.<p>

A memory of her being stressed out when he was in med school flashed through his mind. She'd always taken hot baths to help her relax after coming home from work. He could clearly remember her taking a bath sometimes at two or three o'clock in the morning even when she was exhausted. The warm bath water would be soothing and Chase smiled to himself.

Emma pushed the plate of eggs and toast away and looked down at her hands.

"Is it bad?" Chase asked, "If you don't like it I can make something else. Pasta? PBJ?"

"It tasted fine Robert, I'm just not hungry." Emma said gently looking up at him.

He nodded and pushed his plate away too, "Okay. Would you like a warm bath? Maybe you'd feel better after having soaked in the water?"

She didn't reply right away but eventually nodded yes.

Chase moved down the hallway to her bedroom and the master bathroom. Pulling two towels from the closet, he put one on the floor in front of the tub and the second one on the counter. Closing the drain, Chase turned the water on and adjusted the temperature. Spotting a lavender bubble bath by the sink, he added some to the water and watched as the tub slowly filled. He made the bed and placed her robe and a loose night gown on the corner of it for later.

When the water had reached a level that was high enough, Chase shut it off and quietly walked down the hallway to look for Emma.

She was seated on the couch.

Her knees pulled up to her chest and her face buried in her hands. Chase could hear her strangled sobs as he sat down on the edge of the coffee table in front of her. Gently reaching out, his hand grazed her ankle.

"Your bath's ready." He said softly watching her look up at him. Tear tracks were on her cheek and her cheeks looked bright red against her creamy pale skin. Emma nodded but made no move to stand.

Chase moved to sit next to her and held her close to him. No words were exchanged but he helped her to stand and instead of a bath, Chase helped her back to bed. Tucking the soft sheet around her, he kissed her temple watching as Emma finally succumbed to emotional exhaustion. She blinked at him as a few tears fell down her cheeks. Chase wiped them away with his thumb against her cheek.

"Please don't go." Emma said softly, "I don't want to be alone."

Chase nodded pulling back the covers and slipping beneath them to lay beside her. Emma rested her head on his chest and listened to the comforting sound of his heart beat as she fell into the calmest sleep she'd had in over a year.

* * *

><p>In the three weeks after the miscarriage, Chase had lived out of a suitcase it felt like. Putting the clothing that had been in his bag into Emma's washing machine, he tried to put the feeling of tiredness far from his thoughts.<p>

Though they'd agreed that they wanted to stay married, they had a lot to talk about. Chase wanted to talk about possibly buying a house again and moving Emma out of her current condo as soon as possible. He wanted to come home to his wife and not have to alternate locations to do so. Besides, the next door neighbors were boisterous and irritating. Not to mention the kid next door had nearly taken out his side view mirror the night before with a basketball. Lexus' side mirrors went cheap and he'd nearly had a heart attack thinking he'd be out a couple hundred bucks replacing it.

Turning the washing machine on, Chase smiled as he felt Emma's arms wrap around his waist.

"You're good at this. Do you iron too?" she teased lightly.

"No, I burn shirts."

Emma's musical laughter filled the small laundry area and Chase grinned. It was true, his second night at her condo and he'd burned a hole right threw her favorite shirt trying to cook dinner and do laundry at the same time. Instead of being mad at him, Emma had laughed and said it was only fair after all the clothing of his she'd ruined. It'd led to an interesting conversation at dinner in which Emma had listed all the clothing that she'd ruined and replaced over the years.

Her head rested between his shoulder blades and he held her hands in his.

"What are you thinking about? You had a look of deep concentration." Emma questioned quietly.

Chase turned around and leaned against the washing machine looking at Emma seriously, "I was thinking that we should move back in together. I've been paying the rent for the condo on a monthly basis instead of lease and maybe instead of moving there or here, we could move into a house. It was just a thought but-"

Emma cut him off by kissing him. It took him a second to respond but he kissed her back realizing how much he'd missed her touch.

She pulled back too soon for his opinion and smiled, "Why don't I move back to the condo while we house hunt. You have no idea how long I've waited to here you say those words Robert. You, actually wanting to house hunt."

He only smiled more happy with her reply and his reward.

The barking of the dogs interrupted their moment and with one last kiss Chase walked towards the dogs to see what they were barking at.

"Cuddy's here." Chase said peeking out the window watching her walk in the parking lot three stories below, "I'm assuming that I'm about to be booted out for girl time?"

Emma raised her eyebrows, "Who says you're getting booted? Maybe I'll send her away."

Chase chuckled and sat down on the couch next to Finn who crawled into his lap, "I'll go watch football in the bedroom if that's what you want Emma. Naturally I mute it and listen to the whole conversation though."

She laughed and leaned down to kiss Finn, "You wouldn't do that to me would you Finn?"

The cocker spaniel made a moaning sound and turned to lay on his back as Emma sat down on the couch next to Chase and rubbed his belly. The dog happily laid in Chase's lap as his belly was scratched.

"Am I next?" Chase asked jokingly as a knock sounded at the door.

Emma made a move to stand but Chase's arm snaked out and stopped her.

"I've got it."

He stood up and walked to the door. Disengaging the locks, he opened the door.

"Chase." Cuddy said, "I didn't realize that you were here."

He held back a smile as Cuddy stepped into the apartment.

"Lisa!" Emma said standing up and giving Cuddy a hug.

The two women hugged and it was like Chase wasn't even there. He chuckled as they sat down on the couch and started talking. The television was ignored and all they were absorbed in was themselves even Finn was pushed off the couch and ignored. Walking into the kitchen, Chase grabbed a beer and walked down the hallway to the bedroom with Finn following him.

The dog leapt up onto the bed and curled up on the end of the bed as Chase turned the TV on to the game that had been playing in the living room. Taking a sip of the beer, he smiled as he heard Emma's laughter. It was like music to his ears.

* * *

><p>It was a little after midnight when Cuddy left the condo. Emma smiled as she locked the door behind her. Cuddy had come to catch her up with the cases at work and to check on her. It seemed that whenever she was out on medical leave, House behaved. Cuddy even wanted to extend her time because House was being so good but Emma had rejected the idea.<p>

Tomorrow would be her first day back and a part of her dreaded having to see other co-workers knowing that they knew what had happened. She didn't want people walking up to her and asking if she was fine or giving her condolences.

Shutting the lights in the kitchen and living room, Emma smiled at the sight of Chase snoring away next to Mel and Finn. She crept silently towards the bed and pushed the dogs off the covers. She turned the nightstand light off on his side of the bed and changed into a satin baby doll nightgown that ended mid-thigh. She sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed moisturizer on her skin before crawling into bed next to Chase. She felt him roll over and pull her to lay on her side next to him.

"I didn't know you changed moisturizers." He mumbled half asleep as he wrapped an arm around her waist and his fingertips traced over her delicate wrist.

"They were sold out of the usual one I buy and I got this instead." Emma said quietly, "How did you know it was different?"

"The other one smelt like roses this one smells like your lavender perfume. Personally I like it better than the other one. Besides, your skin always feels soft and I steal some of it when my hands feel dry." He said.

Emma couldn't help herself and laughed. The image of Robert Chase stealing moisturizer for his hands created quite the picture in her head, "You can use my moisturizer any time you need to Robert. You shouldn't have to feel like you steal it."

"Good because the one on your dresser at home is almost gone and I was trying to figure out how to explain to the teenage clerk at the drugstore why I'm buying feminine moisturizer."

Emma smiled as Chase's hand travel upward and cupped her breast in his sleep.

"You can always tell her the truth and say that you love your wife and you're buying her it because she called you and said that she need more."

Chase didn't reply but the gentle feeling of his chest rising and falling against her back told her that he'd fallen back asleep.

* * *

><p>Emma resisted laughing the next morning as both she and Chase fell back into their natural rhythm of getting ready in the morning. It was like nothing had changed. They were in perfect rhythm right down to the costmary cup of coffee Chase poured in the morning. They only thing different was that he had made a full breakfast including eggs, toast and orange juice not to mention the fact that the coffee was decaf.<p>

She raised an eyebrow at the feminine apron Chase wore over her scrubs as she walked into the kitchen that morning slipping on her four inch heels.

"Scrabbled?" Chase asked putting the eggs on a plate, "I wasn't sure what you were in the mood for."

Cracking a smile, Emma looked at him as he poured the coffee and handed her a mug.

"Decaf?"

"Caffeine is horrible for you. Throws off your internal clock, and it's bad if you're trying to get pregnant."

Emma nearly choked on her coffee taking a sip.

"Decaf isn't that bad." Chase said with a chuckle turning back to the stove.

She gulped down the burning liquid, "It's fine I just was shocked by your words."

Chase leaned on the counter and looked at her, "Call me a concern husband but Emma I looked at your chart and everything is low from your weight which is borderline under weight to your BP, heart rate, B12, calcium, Vitamins A, B, C. Basically everything is in the toilet and we need to make sure that we're as healthy as can be when we go to expand our family in the new year. Trust me when I say you'll feel a lot better the next time around if you're one hundred percent."

Emma looked at him and felt tears in her eyes, "When did you look at my medical file?"

"When you were asleep in the ER. I think you scared the hell out of all of us because House order every blood test known to man and was about to send you to get a full body MRI and the whole nine yards but Wilson managed to talk him out of it." Chase said setting the orange juice down in front of her, "Don't cry sweetheart."

Emma just smiled and shook her head, "You're the reason I'm crying. That's really sweet. Thank you."

* * *

><p>"We have a super model in our midst." House said throwing the chart on the table in front of Emma, "I've just seen her."<p>

"You visited a patient?" Cameron asked sitting down next to Foreman with a cup of coffee and grabbed the chart.

"Of course. I wanna see God's version of the perfect woman."

Chase snored in his coffee looking at the chart, "I've seen some of her pictures. Her breasts are fake."

Emma turned and looked at Chase with a skeptical look, "And you know how to spot fake looking breast how?"

"I-I-I-I'm just guessing." He said looking back Emma with an innocent look, "I can't actually tell that her breast are fake the surgeon did a really good-"

Emma glared at him, "Shut up. Remember that comment you made about the guy who's wife and her friend from college had a threesome? What were your words 'If that's guys not happily married I don't know who is'? You're digging a hole Robert. Stop talking Besides, I remind you that she was killing him slowly with gold."

"Oooo," House said, "She's cracking the whip Chase. Regretting not getting that divorce now? Fifty bucks says those puppies are real."

Chase looked between Emma and House for a moment, "Okay. You're on."

"Good. When you win Robert Chase, you can take me out to that steak dinner you owe me." Emma said, "I'll make sure it the most expensive thing on the menu too."

Foreman chuckled, "Buy me a steak dinner too Chase."

* * *

><p>Emma stepped into Alex's room and smiled, "I hear you're the resident star on the floor."<p>

Alex just smiled, "Who are you?"

"Emma Chase. I work with Doctor House's team with the legalities of cases."

Her dad smiled, "Ah! They send the beautiful lawyer to distract us from what's really on the papers."

Emma gave a small laugh, "Something like that."

"I'll be right back Ms. Chase. Let me make a quick call and then I'll give you my undivided attention." He said with a flirty smile.

He stepped out of the room and Alex glared Emma, "He's not available you cheap looking whore of a lawyer."

Emma raised her eyebrows, "Trust me; I'm not interested in him."

"I can't imagine anyone wanting to be in a relationship with a woman whose hair is obviously dyed. Did you do it yourself? The colors too light for your-"

Alex stopped as the door slid open and Chase stepped in.

"Good Morning Alex. I'm Doctor Chase; I see you've already met Emma." Chase said cheerfully watching Emma step as far away from Alex as possible.

"I got the cute doctor it seems." Alex said flirting, "Australian too. Which part are you from?"

Chase gave her a smile, "Melbourne and Sydney."

Emma gripped the arm chair from where she stood, "I think that I'll step out for a minute sweetie."

She walked past Chase and kissed his cheek as he stood at the foot of Alex's bed reading her chart. She gave Alex a smug look and left the room only to run into House.

"Nice," he said with a smile, "You're jealous."

"So what."

"I'm just curious to see how mean you get Mrs. Chase when provoked. That was like a dog peeing on a tree in front of the other dog say, 'Back off bitch it's mine!'" House said as they walked down the hallway toward the elevators, "Just so you know I'm a sucker for a good cat fight. Page me before you guys get into a full out brawl. I wanna take pictures. We can put it online and make a fortune off it."

"I assume Robert is the tree in this metaphor that you were talking about earlier."

"Yep and that kiss was like you peeing on your tree. You go girl! Show that supermodel whose boss."

Emma hit the call button from the elevator, "She was upset at me because her dad flirted. It was weird like she was jealous that he told me I was beautiful."

* * *

><p>Chase stood beside Emma as they looked down at Alex who was comatose in the ICU special quarantine.<p>

"I can't imagine being her age and living that lifestyle. I was still trying to get over my crushes." Emma murmured quietly, "Heroin wasn't even on my mind."

"Your crushes?" Chase said leaning against the railing of the observation deck, "Something that you're not telling me about your teenage years?"

Emma smiled at him and shook her head, "Do you remember that one girl you dated when you were seventeen? Annie Jameson?"

Chase tried not to smile, "Yes I remember Annie. What about her?"

"I was fifteen when I walked over to your house and realized that you were…doing things with her in the pool. I remember being so jealous that she got to kiss you and I was lucky if I got a pat on the back from you." Emma said smiling at the memory, "It was so hard to walk away from the pool and not watch you practically have sex with the girl in the pool but I remember going home and balling my eyes out to my mom saying that I wanted to be older, prettier and actually have boobs like Annie did. Looking back on it, it was kind of the first time I realized that I liked you more than a friend."

Chase laughed, "That was you? I could have sworn I saw blonde hair that day but I assumed it was one of the neighbors or something. I'm embarrassed now to know that you caught me doing that."

Emma stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek, "I know that you had very wild teenage years. I know about almost everything because your dad and my dad would talk and I'd sit at the base of the stairs and listen. I think that my favorite story was the time you had those two blonde American tourist over and took pictures which your dad found when you went to have them developed. If I remember right they were both true read heads."

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "You knew about that?"

"It doesn't change anything Robert. You were young and…needed an outlet. I actually found it all quite amusing because you practically hid all those rampant hormones from me very well. My favorite part was when you'd go all protector on me when boys started talking to me or making suggestive comments. It was a fun time in my life watching you be jealous."

"And now? Is this a fun part of life?"

Emma just smiled, "I'm still waiting to see if it's what they say about your thirties."

Chase laughed again, "You've certainly made my thirties better by far."

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!<strong>

_**Up next on A Sacred Life:**__House's taunting goes too far and results in someone getting hurt, Chase has a surprise for Emma and everything kind of ends on a happy note...well almost, Wilson confronts House about his parental issues…if you know what I mean._

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**I started another Chase/OC fic today. Couldn't help myself…lol. I can't choose if I want to post it or not. **


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: Melbourne

**Hello Everyone! There's a really big treat at the end of this Chapter…don't cheat and skip to the end like I know most of you will…it's bad luck. I'm happy to say that I changed my mind and didn't kill off Emma. I had originally wrote this chapter and had her in a horrific car accident where she died. That would have sucked and you all would have murdered me in my sleep. But I changed it, instead it's just broken bones…whoops. Sophia asked for a flash back and it was perfect timing because I did include a tiny flashback. I hope you like it!**

**Anyways, all errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two: Melbourne <strong>

"Yeah, yeah. I'm still chopping off your balls." House smirked stepping out into the hall.

"Look at me! I'm a girl!" Alex yelled opening up her gown and flashing everyone.

Emma ran into Chase who stood gawking at the naked supermodel in her room.

"Yeah you might have the body but you definitely don't have the pluming. Talk to Emma Chase, now there's a really beautiful woman who's actually a woman." House said taking out his phone and snapping a picture, "This will be a great screen saver by the way. I'll sell them for twenty bucks a copy."

"House!" Emma said pushing her way past Chase and grabbing the phone, "She's still underage, I'm saving you from a child pornography charge."

"That's so unfair."

Emma rolled her eyes and deleted the picture, "Stop being an ass and you put your clothes on."

Alex looked at her murderously before wrapping her gown around her. Emma turned her back and Alex lunched herself at her. It happened in the blink of an eye and both Chase and Foreman were instantly trying to pull Alex off Emma.

"Let go!" Emma yelped as Alex yanked her arm again and a cracking sound was heard. She cried out in pain as Alex dislocated her shoulder.

Foreman wrapped an arm around Alex's waist and yanked her back. One of her flailing legs hit Emma in the head.

"What does she have that makes her more beautiful in your eyes?" Alex yelled tearfully.

Chase crouched down next to Emma helping her to sit up and took out a flash light checking her eyes making sure that she wasn't injured by the kick to the head.

"I don't know. Maybe a fully functioning uterus?" House snarled back cruelly, "Take her to the psychiatric ward Foreman."

Foreman nodded and with a nurse's help they got her in a wheelchair and left.

"Stop antagonizing people." Emma said to House as Chase looked at the gash on her hair line caused Alex, "Every time you piss someone off I get stuck with the problems and in cases like these, hurt."

"I'll keep that in mind," House said completely ignoring her and looked to Chase, "How bad is the damage?"

Chase didn't say anything but gently held Emma's left hand in his larger one and looked at the bruising around her knuckle and wrist. Touching it, he heard Emma's hiss of pain and shook his head.

"She's got a gash on her hairline, a dislocated shoulder and probably a broken wrist and at least two fingers sprained." Chase replied, "I'll take her to the clinic to get this fixed."

House nodded and watched as Chase held Emma's waist and helped her to stand. A nurse brought an ice pack over and gave it to Emma. She held it to her hand and thanked her. Chase's hand never left her lower back as he escorted her to the clinic.

Shaking his head, House looked at Alex's dad.

"Your son hits like a girl."

* * *

><p>Emma stared at the bottle of wine frustrated as she tried to uncork it. After trying for five minutes she went to the sink and hit the top of the bottle against the side of it. The sound of breaking glass had Chase looking at her from his seat at the coffee table where he was eating dinner.<p>

"Everything okay in there?" he asked moving to stand.

"Yep." Emma replied walking back into the living room of her condo carrying the bottle of wine.

She sat down next to Chase and set the bottle on the table.

He raised his eyebrows at the bottle with the broken neck, "I get your pissed about your wrist but did the bottle deserve to have the crap beaten out of it?"

"It wasn't opening." Emma replied as he picked up the bottle and poured them each something to drink, "So I fixed it."

Chase snorted, "You could have asked for help."

"I'm a big girl. I can open a bottle of wine." Emma snapped back trying to pick up her fork, "Besides, if you weren't here I'd have done it anyway. Goddamned fork…"

She stared at the hot pink cast on her wrist, index and middle fingers.

"Did you pick the hot pink?"

"It was the only color they had." Chase replied taking a sip of wine, "This better not have any glass in it or I'll be the one having a hissy fit. Slicing my mouth is much worse than a broken wrist and a few fingers. Ever had your lips stitched?"

Emma looked at him and smiled, "If I have to have a little kid's cast then it's only fair that you get glass in your mouth."

"It's not my fault that your hands are too small for an adult cast. Why are you mad at me? I didn't break your wrist."

She eyed her own glass with trepidation thinking about the possibility of glass in it, "I think I'll pass on the wine."

Chase chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "That's my girl! We'll be sober together."

They ate dinner and did the dishes before returning to the living room to finish packing Emma's belongings in boxes. Considering how many things were in boxes still it didn't take them very long. Emma smiled as she watched Chase hold a stuff animal that she'd bought when she'd found out that she'd been pregnant the second time.

He'd make a good father.

He might doubt himself but she knew the truth. Chase would be a wonderful father because he was a good man and at the end of the day, he had a heart full of love to give to anyone who needed it.

Walking over to Emma, Chase brought the bear to her cheek and made a kissing sound.

"When did you get this?" he asked sitting down next to her on the couch.

"I got it back in September." Emma said taking it from his hands and holding it, "I'm not sure what to do with it."

Pressing a kiss against her head, Chase smiled sadly at her.

"Keep it Em, we shouldn't forget our children. They deserve to be remembered and loved too."

She nodded and set it down on the coffee table.

"I have two things I wanted to talk to you about before we go to sleep," Chase started wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they both put their feet up on the coffee table, "First I figured that since we don't plan on divorcing that you'd want your ring back."

He took a red velvet box out of his pocket and handed it to her with a smile, "If you don't want to wear a ring I get it too. You've got the whole new age image going on and it's kind of sexy to be honest with the whole 'I'm a free woman try and fuck with me thing'. I like it."

Emma laughed and gave him a brief kiss, "I like wearing my ring. It's a great flirt deflector. I forgot how exhausting it is trying to stop people from flirting."

Opening the box, Emma looked a Chase with a small smile, "A different engagement ring? Should I expect one every year from now on?"  
>He took the ring out and slid it onto her finger, "I bought you the other one out of guilt and this one I bought because I wanted to give my wife something she never had before because I love her. Not because I was guilty about how I'd been treating her."<p>

Emma looked down at the solitaire diamond and the diamond encrusted band that matched, "Where's the original one?"

"I have it here." Chase said pulling the ring out from his pocket, "I wasn't sure if you wanted it."

She took it from him and smiled, "I always want this one. It's the first one you gave to me. It's my favorite piece of jewlery that you've ever given to me."

* * *

><p>Emma stood at House's desk trying to dial the phone with her ring finger, "Damn it!"<p>

She slammed the receiver down into the cradle of the phone as House and Wilson walked in.

"Having issues?" House asked limping to stand next to her.

"Yes. Issues that you caused!" Emma said angrily, "I can't even dial the damn phone."

"I heard about the wine bottle. Stay the hell away from my cane. If you break wine bottles there's no telling what you'd do to my baby."

Wilson chuckled, "Yes, Chase was quite enlightening about that in surgery."

"I'm sure he was." Emma said drily, "Why exactly are you here again?"

"I was making sure that House told you about the fact that he's-"

"He's here to make sure that you don't murder me when I say that I've stolen Cuddy's favorite bra and panty set." House said proudly showing off his winnings.

Emma groaned, "Can you just not cause me anymore problems?"

"Without me you'd have a boring life. I make this fun!"

* * *

><p>Chase put the last box of Emma's in the closet and watched as she stared at the almost empty walk in closet.<p>

"I never realized how much clothing I actually have."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I forgot how much I liked seeing your stuff with mine. I missed your shoes to be honest. My two pairs were kind of lonely looking."

She giggled as he peppered kisses on her neck, "You're all scratchy."

Chase kept kissing her neck, "You're all soft and smooth."

Emma didn't get the chance to reply as Chase lifted her up and dropped her on the bed in the other room.

Smiling he climbed on to her and kissed her hard.

* * *

><p>Blinking at the sun hitting the glass and her body, Emma smiled at the feel of the soft sheets against her naked body. She'd missed this feeling more than she realized. Chase's arm tightened around her and she could feel his own body on her. The soft hair on his chest felt good against her skin as well as his hand cupping her breast under the sheet. She listened to his even breathing closed her eyes.<p>

This was where she wanted to be for the rest of her life. Waking up in his arms and knowing that no matter what she wouldn't give up on him. Rowan Chase had been right when he'd said that she'd never forgive herself for leaving him. She loved Chase more than anyone else in the world and the past year had been without a doubt their toughest year together. But there was a feeling of joy inside her that they'd been able to work it out. They'd forgiven each other and planned to move forward with no regrets or resentments. They both made mistakes and at the end of the day, they needed to forgive each other for their faults. They weren't perfect but what mattered most was that they loved each other and were willing to work on their relationship to make it last.

Feeling Chase press a kiss to the back of her head, Emma smiled.

They hadn't slept together in their bed for almost nine months and it felt like heaven to make love and fall asleep in their bed again. Last night had been her first night back at the apartment and it felt like she'd come home finally.

Chase hadn't changed a thing about the place and for that Emma was grateful. Melbourne and Finn had spent the whole night happily sleeping on the floor in front of their bed reuniting after being so far apart from each other. Just watching them had brought back the memory of Chase bring home to cold and wet puppies who couldn't have been older than five weeks.

_"I didn't think it took you that long to take out the trash." Emma teased watching Chase walk in holding a box and shaking the wet rain off of him. _

_"I, uh, ran into some people who might need a home." Chase said setting the box on the floor as he took his coat off. A small puppies head poked up from the box and Emma gasped standing up and walking over to the shaking puppy. _

_"Robert! Where did you find this poor puppies?" she asked concerned as the poor thing was shaking. Not to mention he was dirty and wet from the sleeting rain and icy snow. _

_"Someone left them in a box behind the dumpster and I heard them crying. I figured I couldn't leave them all alone in the cold so I brought them back here. You keep talking about getting a puppy and I figured you'd want one. The other is a bonus so I guess we have two puppies."_

_Emma picked the puppy up and had tears in her eyes at how light he was. _

_"They're skin and bone Robert. Go heat up some milk please while I go give them a bath, maybe the warm water will help them to stop shaking."_

_Chase left to go to the kitchen and Emma grabbed a blanket and wrapped both of them up in it. _

_A while later they sat on the floor of the living room watching TV and feeding the puppies. Chase had gone out and bought two bottles realizing that the puppies were probably a month old and couldn't eat solid food. Emma held the male puppy and giggled as he sucked away on the bottle. _

_"They don't have any names. What should we call them?" Emma said to Chase as he laid on his back holding the female puppy. _

_"I say we call the girl Melbourne and the boy Aussie. They seem like good old-fashioned laid back Australians to me." Chase said as Melbourne was falling asleep on his chest. _

_"I like Melbourne because we could call her Mel or Mellie for short. I don't like Aussie," Emma said looking at the boy puppy, "How about Finn, short for Phineus? I like that name." _

_"Alright. Melbourne and Finn." Chase said petting the tired but full puppy's belly._

Pulling the sheet up a little farther, Emma chuckled at Chase's moan of displeasure at her movement.

" 's not funny" he mumbled in his sleep waiting for her to adjust herself before resuming his previous sleeping position of using Emma's body as a pillow.

Feeling his hand return to her breast, Emma traced a circular pattern on the back of his hand and closed her eyes. She felt Chase shift in his slept and pull her closer.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"You've yet to tell Emma that you're her father." Wilson stated as he and House sat in the cafeteria Monday evening.<p>

"She's happy. She's just gotten her marriage back and I don't want to go raining on her parade." House mumbled clearly not interested in having the conversation with Wilson.

"You're afraid of stepping up to the role of a parent for the first time in your life. Do you fear Emma rejecting you as her biological father?" Wilson asked curiously as he took a bite of his muffin.

"No I'm not."

"The fact that you say you aren't clearly indicates that you are afraid of it." Wilson said.

"I'm not afraid of her. She has a father and family. Putting me in that category would mess up her life and everything." House snapped back. He took the rest of Wilson's muffin and ate it viciously.

"Got a case for you." Chase said sitting down next to Wilson, "House?"

"He's pissed because I confronted him about the fact that he's yet to tell Emma that he's her father." Wilson supplied as Emma walked over dropping the coffee that she'd carried.

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!<strong>

_**Up next on A Sacred Life**_: _Emma deals with the aftermath of the truth, Chase and Wilson get into a fight, House tells Emma the truth, and Chase gives Emma a surprise to cheer her up…oh and a few other things happen too._

**I started another Chase/OC fiction. Here's a blurb and let me know if anyone would be interested in it! I'm not sure when I'll post it but I'll do it eventually.**

_When a drunken night encounter with Robert Chase leaves struggling Nurse Isobel Soren pregnant, she must gather her own strength to continue on after Chase decides that he'd rather go back to Chicago and try and salvage his failing marriage with Cameron. With the help of Taub, Thirteen, Foreman, Cuddy and even House, Isobel learns the true meaning sacrifice as she struggles to cope with everyday life without Chase and the child he left behind. Will Chase return in time to realize that all that matters in the end is the precious moments you have and the ones you choose to spend it with are far more important than chasing after someone's love? _


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two: Wheel of the World

**Gah! I'm so sorry for the wait! I planned on posting on Sunday but I wasn't happy with anything that I was writing for both my stories! Don't you just hate that? Anywho, I did post my second Chase/OC story called In the Moonlight. Had two people throw fits over it because it was labeled as Chase & House but House wasn't in the first chapter…you see where I'm going with this? Some people just have no idea when to just chill out and wait. It was labeled Chase/OC…sighs…story of my life. Sorry for the ramble. Anyways check it out if you want. **

**And on to the chapter, All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

**PS~ Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three: Wheel of the World<strong>

_"It's the wheel of the world turning around  
>It's the wheel of the world turning around<br>And around_

_God put us here on this carnival ride_  
><em>We close our eyes<em>  
><em>Never knowing where it will take us next<em>  
><em>Babies are born and at the same time, someone's taking their last breath<em>

_It's the wheel of the world_  
><em>It's the wheel of the world turning around<em>

_In the blink of an eye_  
><em>It can change your life<em>  
><em>And it never even slows down<em>

_It's the wheel of the world_

_I don't know what it is_  
><em>I'm flying high<em>  
><em>Then I'm wondering why I'm sinking on this ship, going down<em>  
><em>Life keeps on moving anyway…"<em>

_~ "Wheel of the Word" – Carrie Underwood_

"Emma? Sweetheart? Please open the door." Chase called through the thick wooden door of the third floor women's restroom.

All he could hear was her heartbreaking sobs.

"Go away."

"Em-"

House limped up to the door and dangled the key in Chase's face, "It pays off when you know the custodial staff's closet. Move it Wombat. I've gotta go save my koala bear."

He unlocked the door and limped in. Chase tried to follow but the door was slammed in his face by House. Groaning, Chase rested his forehead against the door and felt angry. If Wilson had kept his trap shut everything would be fine. Emma and him would be home making love in their bed, House would be doing whatever House did in the evening and his wife wouldn't have locked herself in the bathroom crying her eyes out.

"Is she okay?" Cameron asked tentatively resting a hand on his shoulder. Chase leapt away like he'd been burned.

"She just found out about her biological parents Cameron. I'd be upset and confused too." Chase snapped spotting Wilson entering his office. Walking past Cameron, Chase went to Wilson.

"Couldn't you just keep your mouth shut?" he demanded angrily.

Wilson looked back at him equally upset, "I didn't know she was there."

"You had no business even talking about it."

"This is good for House! He needs human contact. He's lonely and miserable. Not to mention the fact that he's an addict." Wilson snapped back.

"You didn't need to drag Emma into this!"

"She's his daughter and has the right to know."

"She's known for years that she was adopted. This was never an issue! She told me when she was younger that she didn't want to know who her biological parents were!" Chase yelled back, "You don't know what she wants and you certainly didn't respect her! Thank you for upsetting my fragile wife even more!"

Wilson looked genuinely apologetic, "How could she not want to know her real parents?"

"House left her! Do you think she wants to meet the person who gave her up? She already feels rejection you've just made it worse." Chase said, "She's locked herself in the bathroom and he's in there now with her doing God only knows what kind of damage."

Turning on his heel, Chase stalked out of Wilson's office and slammed the door. He heard the satisfying sound of Wilson's picture hanging next to the door fall to the ground. The glass broke and Chase walked away feeling somewhat better that he'd yelled at Wilson, not that it solved anything.

* * *

><p>House locked the door behind him and leaned against it listening to Emma's sobs. The evening hadn't gone well at all.<p>

_"What?" Emma asked confused._

_Chase was instantly on his feet standing next to Emma as she started to hypervental. _

_"Smooth Wilson. My kid's having a panic attack thanks to you." _

_Wilson was on his feet trying to help Chase who just glared at him._

_"Stop touching me!" Emma said to both men as she yanked herself away from them. She turned back to House, "Are you my father?"_

_He looked her straight in the eye, "Yes. I gave you to Mark and Lauren Aslin when you were four hours old. It's no big deal. Get over it." _

_Emma looked at him tearfully and turned on her heel walking as fast as she could leaving the three men standing awkwardly there. _

_"What a nice thing to say to your daughter House." Chase said angrily._

Limping to the stall that she'd locked herself in, House knocked gently.

"Chase is worried about you." He said.

"Just leave me alone."

House snorted, "That man's been through hell and back for you."

"Hell he started on his own." Emma snarled back.

House exhaled hard and sat down on the wall opposite the stall. They sat there for fifteen minutes silently before House started again.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like that Emma." House said, "I had planned on telling you later but Wilson's big mouth got in the way. You know how he can be."

Emma didn't reply and House continued on, "I'm pretty sure that Chase is beating the hell out of him-"

The stall door was thrown open by Emma, "Why did you give me up to the Aslin's?"

House looked at her sadly, "It's a long-"

"We have time." Emma snapped again, "The least you owe me is an explanation."

House gripped his cane hard and looked up towards the ceiling. He patted the spot next to him on the floor, "You might as well sit down. It's a long story."

Emma stood for a second debating then slowly sat down next to House. He was silent for a few minutes.

"Your mother's name was Helen McCullen. She was a senior in college when I met her. I was just a freshmen and new on the campus. We bumped into each other one day and we became fast friends. She looked just like you. Tiny with blonde hair and white skin. On the outside she was beautiful but inside she was very unstable. Helen was extremely depressed and I think she had other sicknesses that she'd never been treated for. One night she and I decided to play poker and we were drinking. Things got out of hand and she got pregnant."

House stopped and looked at Emma whose eyes were glued to her hand in her lap. She had stopped crying and looked drained.

"When she was four months pregnant with you, Helen tried to slit her wrist and kill herself. I'd come home from school just in time to see her pass out from the blood loss. At the hospital they discovered that she had stage IV lung cancer when they were running routine blood work. I wanted her to terminate but she refused. So for three months I watched her die. On Christmas Eve she fell and was rushed to the ER. The fall caused a massive hemorrhage in her brain and she died while having an emergency c-section. I was eighteen Emma. I had no idea what to do with a new born baby or how to care for one. There was no money, nothing."

"How did you meet the Aslin's? Mark and Laura?" Emma asked.

"The nurse knew of them because three babies they'd tried to adopt had fallen through because the mothers decided that they wanted to keep them. I called them when you were hours old and they agreed to take you." House said quietly, "They named you Emma and I left them at the hospital with you. Sometimes I wonder how things would have been different if I'd kept you but then I think all the things that happened to you because I wasn't your father. You met Chase, got married incredibly young and as your father I'll tell you, you're an idiot plus you'll have children soon with him. You have your dad, Mark, who's still alive in Australia. Besides, working with you has been fun."

She nodded and looked towards the door, "Mark and Laura have always been my parents. I suppose I'm upset that everyone else knew before me."

House didn't say anything.

"Thank you for telling me." Emma said softly as she stood, "I need time to think about all this."

"Emma!" House called as she moved to the door.

She turned back and looked at him sadly.

"If you want answers to any questions you have, just ask me."

* * *

><p>Chase sat with his head in his hands tapping his foot outside of the restroom. House had been in there close to an hour and it was driving him crazy. He was frustrated at the situation and everybody. After reassuring Cuddy multiple times that he'd call if they needed anything, she'd left Chase to go home.<p>

He rubbed his temples and looked up as the bathroom door opened. A teary eyed Emma stepped out and looked at him.

"I'm sorry f-f-for locking you out." She whispered.

Chase was on his feet and pulled Emma close to him.

"It's alright baby. Please just don't lock me out anymore." Chase said resting his cheek on top of her head.

Emma nodded, "Take me home?"

He pulled back and wiped away a tear from her red cheeks and tear filled eyes. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, Chase guided Emma towards the elevator and waited. Pressing a kiss against the side of her head, he closed his eyes tiredly.

Maybe the new-year wouldn't bring so many issues and they could have some peace for once.

* * *

><p>"How'd she take the news?" Wilson asked as he sat in House's office playing with his ball.<p>

"She shut down. Chase texted saying that she fell asleep on the drive home." House mumbled, "He's an idiot for not punching you in the face."

Wilson snorted, "Right, breaking my four hundred dollar frame wasn't justice enough. It was good that you told Emma the truth. Yeah it might suck for her but in the long run it's good for you. You don't have to be alone or miserable now. Maybe even get help for the addiction."

House swung around and looked at Wilson, "My leg hurts, I need the pills. I'm not an addict. Nor am I alone or miserable. I'm quite happy with my hookers. Besides I didn't tell her the whole truth."

"House you're not happy. You're an addi-wait, you didn't tell her the truth?"

"I didn't tell her about her mother knowing about the cancer before she got pregnant. She probably felt like crap already. Telling her that she was her mother's method of suicide would have Chase's fist in my nose."

Cuddy walked in looking somber and the men stopped arguing. She looked at Wilson and glared, "You're both asses."

Wilson exhaled.

"Thank you." House said dramatically clutching his chest.

"Chase just called. He and Emma are taking the day off tomorrow. I figured Wilson that they could borrow a few sick days from you." Cuddy said throwing a stack of files on House's desk, "You have clinic duty tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Chase helped an sleepy Emma take off her dress. He pulled the zipper down and let her push the dress down. She wore nothing under the dress except for a bra which he unhooked. Tossing it aside, he watched as Emma pulled the covers back on their bed and slid beneath the sheets in the nude. She turned on her side and looked at him sadly.<p>

"Why do bad things keep happening to me? To us?"

Sitting down next to her, Chase gently kissed her bare shoulder and smiled.

"So someday I can look back and say that no matter what happened we didn't give up…well almost gave up but didn't. That and when we're parents we'll have the best advice to give."

She gave a small smile, "You were always good at getting girls to stop crying."

Chase barked a laugh and kissed her shoulder again, "Truthfully when you cry I always think whatever I'll say will upset you more. It scares me."

Emma sat up. Clutching the sheet to her chest, she ran the back of her hand down his cheek, "This will change everything."

"Only if you let it." Chase whispered back, "You can choose to hold everything inside and ignore it or you can just embrace the fact that he's your father and live with it. You don't have to become buddy-buddy with him but you acknowledge that he's your father and move on from there. Don 't let life hit you with a bat again Emma."

She kissed his lips softly, "When did you get so good at giving out advice?"

"When I realized that you'd run low on it."

Smiling, Chase stood up, "I called Bonnie earlier. She asked us to fill some kind of form out for house hunting. I figured that we should do it now. Take your mind off things. God knows how well my concentration will be with you naked in bed."

He grabbed a form off the dresser but turned back.

"It can wait." He mumbled throwing the envelope back on the dresser as walked to the bed taking his clothes off. He pulled back the sheets and climbed in with a laughing Emma who scrabbled away trying to grab the forms to fill out. Chase grabbed her slender ankle as she moved to climb out of bed.

"Oh no you don't!" he joked in a deep voice as he tickled behind her knee. Emma shrieked with laughter as Chase started tickling her everywhere he could reach.

"Mercy! Mercy! Mercy!" she cried out in tears of laughter.

Chase laughed and stopped. He laid over her balancing his weight with his elbows. Running a hand down his chest, Emma smiled.

"Thank you for not letting me be consumed by my own self-pity."

He smiled in reply but lowered his lips to hers and kissed her gently.

* * *

><p>Emma stepped into House's office around seven o'clock in the evening two days later with a sad epression on her face.<p>

"You said that I could talk to you if I had questions." she said looking at House.

He nodded and kicked a chair out under the desk for her to sit down in across from him, "What's your question?"

"How is this going to work? Us working together?"

"I figured that nothing changed so we don't have to change anything. You continue to yell at me for doing annoying things, I torture your husband with my own comments and all in the world is right." House said.

Emma nodded, "So you want to just ignore that fact that we're related?"

"Yep." House said popping his 'p'.

She looked at him sadly, "Wilson's right. You are alone and miserable."

Standing up, Emma grabbed her coat and left without another word. House watched her walk down the hall towards Chase who stood waiting for her in a pair of light blue scrubs. Chase kissed her head as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and drew her close. They stepped onto the elevator and House shook his head. He was in enough pain and he didn't need to confront the emotional pain of having to give Emma up for a second time. Taking the whiskey he kept in his bottom drawer, House poured himself a drink and tossed it back.

Maybe getting drunk wasn't a bad idea after all.

* * *

><p><strong>So…kind of nice?<strong>

**Leave a review! Like I said my muse just wasn't working this week…**

_**Up next on A Sacred Life:**__**You'll just have to wait and see…**_

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three: Unbreakable

**Hey Everyone! So sorry for the long wait but I finally got everything up and running earlier and I've update In the Moonlight also. Hope you all had a safe and happy New Years! **

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Four: Unbreakable<strong>

"…_Sometimes it's hard to just keep going  
>But faith is moving without knowing<br>Can I trust what I can't see to reach my destiny?  
>I want to take control but I know better<em>

_God I want to dream again, take me where I've never been_  
><em>I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared<em>  
><em>Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable<em>  
><em>No one can touch me, nothing can stop me<em>

_Forget the fear it's just a crutch_  
><em>That tries to hold you back<em>  
><em>And turn your dreams to dust<em>  
><em>All you need to do is just trust<em>

_God I want to dream again, take me where I've never been_  
><em>I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared<em>  
><em>Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable<em>  
><em>No one can touch me, nothing can stop me…"<em>

_~ "Unbreakable"- FireFlight_

_Tuesday…Jan 26…_

"So you're plan is to just ignore the fact that he said that to you and hope that things become better?" Chase said to Emma as they dressed one morning a few weeks after the House incident.

"Is there something wrong with that?" she asked sitting on the bed while sliding a stocking onto her slender legs, "I thought you didn't have to work today?"

He shrugged as he stood in front of the full length mirror tying his tie, "No I just think that House won't change like you expect him to. I'm not scheduled to work but I figured I'd go in anyway. I have nothing better to do today. Back to House though, you expect him to change?"

"I don't expect him to change. He clearly doesn't want me to be his daughter and that's fine. I have Mark Aslin who has been my father since I was born. I'm certainly not going to go replacing Mark for House."

"Good. You shouldn't, House isn't really father material."

Emma raised her eyebrows at the statement, "Who really ever is good father material?"

Not bothering to listen to Chase's response, Emma stood up and walked to the closet. Grabbing a tight black dress, she set it out along with peep toe black pumps to go with it.

"I take it from your underlying insult that you're not happy about something." Chase said walking into their closet and leaning again the door frame.

"I'm fine."

"Em-"

"I'm fine!" she snapped at Chase, "Please, I know you love me and care but stop treating me like I'm fragile glass! Everyone is on eggshells around me and I hate it."

They stood silently for a few seconds before Emma walked over and hugged Chase tightly around the waist, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Chase wrapped his arms around her shoulders and shook his head, "You're going to have to talk to him eventually. I can't keep being your go to guy for all his cases that involve something with him attempting to do something illegal which is practically all of them."

"I thought you were always my go to guy." Emma teased.

Chase threw his head back and laughed at her words, "I am but in this I must respectfully turn the position down."

He looked back down at her after laughing and realized she was standing in nothing but a black bra and panty set with a matching garter belt and stockings. Lowering his lips to hers, Chase kissed her softly. Bringing his hands up to cup her head, he brushed his thumb against her jaw line.

Pulling back, she gave him a lazy smile.

"What time is your meeting?" he asked softly.

"Ten-thirty but I'll be home by noon. Cuddy gave me a half day because I've been such a help to her with everything lately."

He glanced over his shoulder to look at the alarm on the nightstand.

"I think we have time if your meeting is at ten-thirty." Chase said picking Emma up bridal and carrying her to the bed.

"I guess you did find something to do with your day off didn't you?" she asked watching him take off his tie as she leaned back on her elbows with a smile.

* * *

><p>Chase panted above Emma as he continued to pound into her. He closed his eyes and moaned at the feeling of Emma's velvet channel tightening around him as she climaxed. Pressing his forehead against hers, Chase gave a small smile and a chuckle.<p>

"What's so funny?" Emma exhaled hard coming down off the high that her body had just experienced.

"I was just thinking that I love you so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life doing this with you."

Emma giggled as Chase moved to kiss her neck. His fingers traced patterns up her sides and his lips moved down to her collar bone. A cell phone rang and Emma dug for it in the sheets.

She felt around and found it under Chase's pillow. Glancing at the caller ID she gasped seeing the number.

"What?" Chase murmured annoyed that they were being interrupted.

"It's Cuddy!" Emma pushed Chase off and sat up pulling the sheet over her trying to feel composed.

"Lisa, how are you?" she said trying to contain a moan as Chase's hand found a way between her legs and gently played with her slick folds.

"The meeting has been cancelled. The guy agreed to a settlement." Cuddy said sounding pissed, Emma bit back a moan as he moved to sit behind her and kissed her neck.

"I thought that it was a good thing."

"It is. I can't find House and was hoping that you or Chase had heard from him."

Emma laid back against Chase's chest and listened to Cuddy vent. He kissed her back and pushed a finger into her tight channel and mimicked the movements his own body had been doing minutes ago. His thumb brushed back and forth against her clit and Emma had to mute the phone so that Cuddy wouldn't hear her climaxing as Chase fingered her. She listened for a few moments longer till she couldn't ignore the fact that she wanted Chase and needed him more than anything else in the world at that moment.

"Lisa, relax, I'll go find House and you focus on the crisis at the hospital. I've gotta go. Bye." Emma said quickly and tossed the phone aside. Pushing Chase back on the bed, she straddled his hips and quickly slid down onto his aching shaft. They both moaned at the sensation of her warmth enveloping his hardness.

He grasped her hips and a fast rhythm was set to their love making. The sound of her skin hitting his echoed the room. It turned Chase on even more to watch Emma's hand slide down her body and rub her clit while she rode him hard. He could sense that she was close and he could feel his own body tingling with the need to finish.

Emma moved faster again and nearly screamed out in pleasure as she felt the first few ripples of pleasure. Chase flipped them over and continued pounding into her hard riding out their climaxes. He was so close to achievement that he moved inside her as hard and as fast as he could. Chase could feel his whole body stiffen as the first hot spurts of cum erupted inside Emma and his whole body exploded in pleasure. The sound of their unsteady breath was all they could hear in the aftermath of their passion. Rolling onto his back, Chase let Emma straddle his body as her head rested against his chest while he was still buried deep inside her.

She was quiet for a few moments listening to Chase's heart beat as he rubbed her back.

"I have to call House. Cuddy said that he hasn't shown up to work and she has a gut feeling something is wrong." Emma whispered resting her chin on Chase's chest. She found her phone and dialed the cell phone number. She waited patiently as the phone rang enjoying the aftermath of their love making. She watched Chase close his eyes and could feel him relaxing to the point where he looked like he was on the verge of wakefulness and sleep.

"This is House. I'm not here. Leave a message."

Emma sighed, "House, it is Emma. Please call me back when you get this."

She hung up and waited a few minutes before trying to move off of Chase and out of bed. He grasped her hips and cracked one eye open, "Where are you going? I was enjoying this."

"I've been assigned the duty of finding House." Emma said kissing him and standing up. She smiled over her shoulder at him as she walked into the closet. He could see a trial of his own cum coming down the inside of her legs and it turned him on even more.

"This means you're abandoning me for the day?" he asked with a new raging hard on as she walked back into the bedroom dressed in a pair of jeans and a simple black v-neck sweater. She put her hair up in a ponytail and watched him.

"You could come with me." Emma suggested after a few minutes of them both silently undressing each other in their minds, "Or you could clean the apartment."

Chase smiled, "I'll come with you as long as you promise to make this fast. I have an idea of how I want to spend this afternoon and it involves you."

* * *

><p>House sat in his chair watching a rerun of his favorite soap when he heard the knock on the door.<p>

"House! Are you in there?" Emma's voice called out.

Rolling his eyes, House limped to the door and yanked it open. Emma stood there with her clenched hand ready to knock again with Chase standing against the wall with his arms crossed looking bored.

"What are you two love birds doing here? Chase needs an injection of hormones to get it up so you can play with his little thing Em? I've got some steroids at the office, it'll make his fun bag tiny but it might work." House mocked.

Chase uncrossed his arms and looked aggravated while Emma blushed, "Can you not make jokes about that. It's really uncomfortable with you being my…father and all."

House didn't say anything but continued to look at them.

"Are you going to be polite and let us in so that we can speak?" Emma asked politely. She stood looking beautiful and unsure.

"Nope." House replied popping the 'p', "I've got a strict no girls allowed policy in this apartment but that doesn't include hookers."

She raised an eyebrow as Chase chuckled, "Let's go Em. You did your job for Cuddy. He's fine. I saw there was a small café on the corner. I'm hungry; let's go get lunch so we can go home."

She stared at House for a moment before nodding and turned to Chase who offered her his gloved hand to take.

A man walked into the hall and looked at the three of them.

"Which one of you is Greg House?" The man asked with his hands in his pockets.

"I am. Who are you?" House answered rudely.

The man didn't reply but pulled a gun out of his pocket and aimed it at House and fired.

Chase yanked Emma behind him in case the man turned and fired at them.

"She killed herself because of you! You bastard!" The man yelled loudly, "It's all your fault!"

He waved the gun around and it made Chase nervous.

House laid on the ground with blood coming out of his mouth, "I-I-I-I…"

"You're what? Sorry? That won't bring her back asshole!"

The man raised the gun again and fired.

Emma choked back a sob and tried to move to House to help him but Chase held her tightly around the waist preventing her from moving anywhere. He'd be damned if anything happened to her now after everything else that had happened in the past year.

The sound of police sirens in the distance startled all four of them and the man turned trying to run but was stopped by a cop who pointed a gun at him and ordered him the drop his weapon. He refused and the cop shot him in the stomach. He fell to the ground just as Chase let go of Emma. Instantly she was next to House and he was also.

"Give me your coat." Chase ordered and Emma complied untying the belt and slipping it off. The white coat was quickly blood red as Chase used it to apply pressure to House's neck wound.

"Call an ambulance now officer!" Chase yelled realizing that House wouldn't last much longer without medical support. House's breathing was labored and he was quickly losing consciousness. An officer forcefully yanked Emma away from House's side as paramedics were rushing in ready to help Chase.

* * *

><p>Emma laid back on the gurney exhausted as she donated blood to House. It only seemed right to do so because he'd given her blood when she'd had her first miscarriage. They also had the same blood type which made them easy to match. That familiar feeling of dizziness came and she gave a slight moan of discomfort as someone adjusted the needle. Opening her eyes, Emma looked at Chase as he checked her line.<p>

"House's surgery was a success," he said softly brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "They said that he has very good chances."

Emma nodded, "That's good. Is he awake yet?"

"No. Last I saw he was still asleep in recovery. The guy that shot him is going to be okay too. I don't think that House will be too happy to see that the guy is sleeping next to him though in the ICU."

She nodded again and sighed, "What a happy day this turned out to be."

Chase didn't say anything back just sat on the edge of the gurney watching her blood fill the bag.

* * *

><p>House blinked up groggily at the ceiling. He didn't feel any pain in his leg. Reaching over, he lowered the morphine drip with a smile. Lying back on his bed, he looked back up at the ceiling. It'd worked after all. He was no longer a cripple.<p>

* * *

><p>Wilson looked at Emma and watched her pop another saltine in her mouth. She chewed it four times then swallowed. After she did it for the tenth time, Wilson cleared his throat.<p>

"I never apologized to you for telling you about House being-"

"You're forgiven. Let it drop Wilson." Emma quickly intervened not even looking at him.

"I'm forgiven just like that?"

She sighed and looked at him, "House doesn't want me to be his daughter. He and I talked about it. Basically he doesn't want anything to change and you telling me has only made it worse. I liked things the way they were before I knew he was my father. I'm in enough pain right now Wilson, hence I have no energy to hold a grudge. Therefore you are forgiven. End of discussion."

Wilson sat back and looked at her, "House loves you. He just can't express himself."

It was Emma's turn to sit back and raise an eyebrow, "Express himself? He got shot because he caused the death of someone's wife when he accused her husband of cheating and she couldn't take that truth. He is bitter, rude, obnoxious, anything but loving. He does express himself and it's very clear to everyone but you it seems."

"He's an addict Emma. I've been hoping-"

"Hoping what? That you'll use me as a ploy to convince him that he needs to go to treatment? Wilson I don't know if anyone told you this but people will only get help if they want it badly enough. That's the only way it sticks. Trust me; I saw it enough times with Robert's mother. This isn't the first walk in the park for me."

They were both silent and regard each other with hard expressions.

"How did Chase's mother die?" Wilson asked softly. Neither Chase nor Emma talked much about their families and it made Wilson curious about their families seemingly dark past.

Emma looked away and he could see tears in her eyes, "She drank herself to death. I don't know how many times Robert and I would go through the house collecting bottles of hard liquors and wine, praying that if it wasn't in the house she'd stop. There were periods where she was sober and she was the most loving woman that you'd ever meet but each time she fell off the wagon it was always worse than before. One weekend we came home from our classes at the university to visit and we found her dead in her bedroom. Just like that she was gone."

He leaned forward and looked at Emma, "Do you want to bury your father because he overdosed?"

She looked at him sadly, "You can't beat a dead horse Wilson. If he won't stop on his own then you can't make him. Becoming clean means doing it for you and that is much stronger than doing it for someone else. I'd rather him do it for himself then do it for me. I can't be the reason that he stays clean. He has to stay clean for himself and himself only."

Wilson nodded, "I see your point Emma but he's my friend. I don't want him to get hurt."

"Who does want someone they care about to hurt?"

Silence filled the hall again where they both waited for news of House. Chase returned and sat down on the couch next to Emma. He handed her a hot cup of coffee and took a sip of his own.

"The doctor who did House's surgery said that he should be awaking soon if he hasn't already."

Wilson and Emma nodded. Both were lost in their thoughts. Emma was lost in the painful memories of Chase and her teenage year dealing with his mother's alcoholism and Wilson kept thinking about ways to help House out with his addiction.

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!<strong>

**_Up next on A Sacred__ Life:_**_ Wilson confronts House on his drug use, Chase and Emma make a huge decision and House speaks to Emma..._

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REIVEW!**


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four: Only You Can Love

**GAH! I'm so sorry for the wait! Life just became so hectic and everything happened at once. I promised Twilitefan that I'd update by the first of February and I did it! My stories will always get done. Most of the time they are written over three-quarters of the way but this one is kind of special but it will be finished, promise. I've yet not to finish a story, I understand the frustration of when the story gets good and then BAM! the author just stops writing. I won't subject you guys to that if I can help it!:)**

**Thanks to everyone who left a review! In the Moonlight will be updated ASAP also for those of you who follow the other Chase story I have going. If you don't go...well do if you have some down it, I always like hearing what you guys think!:-)**

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Five: Only You Can Love Me This Way<strong>

"_Well, I know there's a reason_

_And I know there's a rhyme_

_We were meant to be together_

_And that's why_

_We can roll with the punches_

_We can stroll hand in hand_

_And when I say it's forever_

_You understand_

_That you're always in my heart_

_You're always on my mind_

_But when it all becomes too much_

_You're never far behind_

_And there's no one_

_That comes close to you_

_Could ever take your place_

_'Cause only you can love me this way…"_

_~ "Only You Can Love Me This Way" – Keith Urban_

_Eight Weeks Later…March 22…Saturday…_

Emma looked at Chase as he sat at the island in the kitchen of the house they were looking to buy. It was a beautiful house with a large covered porch in the front with a living room, den, dining room, kitchen, family room, and the master bedroom that had a walk in closet with media room and three extra bedrooms. Not to mention the front and backyards were beautiful.

Chase was leaned back looking at the ceiling with his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. She hid a smile knowing that he was falling asleep while listening to Bonnie try and extort the values of the house to them for what felt like the hundredth time. After five minutes, he sat back up, blinked tiredly and looked at Bonnie.

"Do you think that Emma and I could have a few minutes to talk about this privately?" he asked fighting a yawn.

"Sure Doctor Chase," Bonnie squeaked and nearly ran out of the kitchen.

Emma chuckled walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, "Rough night?"

Chase snorted and rested his forehead on her shoulder, "Our patient is alive. That's enough."

Running her fingers though his hair gently, Emma smiled as she felt him relax.

"I really like this one," she said quietly, "It's big enough that as we expand we don't have to move and it's perfect for a family."

Chase nodded and mumbled sleepily, "If that's what you want than welcome home."

They stood there for a few minutes before Emma spoke up again, "Why don't you go to the car and sleep. I'll drive us home after I talk to Bonnie."

He agreed softly and she gave him the keys to the car with a soft kiss on his stubbly cheek.

"Well?" Bonnie said entering the kitchen again.

"This is the one!" Emma exclaimed happily as her phone rang.

Checking the caller ID, she groaned silently as she saw House's name appear on the screen.

"Could you hang on for just a second Bonnie? I'm so sorry, it's work." Emma apologized walking through the nook of the kitchen, across the rotunda and out the foyer. She stood on the screen porch and looked that the large oak tree in the yard. The day was beautiful and Emma smiled softly seeing the children across the street playing in the mild March weather. The dog barked and it was almost picturesque.

"Hello House," She said answering the phone, "What did you do now?"

He snorted, "Why do you think that I did anything?"

"You always call when you did something and you're not the type to call and ask me how my day is."

There was a slight pause on his end and Emma bite her lip, "I was hoping that if you weren't too busy that you'd want to go get coffee. I found a few pictures of your mom and thought that maybe I could give them to you."

Sucking in a deep breath, Emma licked her lips, "Alright. I have to stop by home and drop Robert off but I can meet you at ten o'clock."

"Okay, I'll see you at ten at the café on campus?"

"See you then." Emma said quietly hanging up the phone. She retreated inside quietly and a half-hour later stepped back outside with an appointment to see Bonnie again later the next week with Chase and go over the paperwork for the house. She sat down in driver's seat of Chase's Lexus and adjusted the seat. As she prepared to put the car in reverse and back out of the driveway, Chase's hand covered hers on the shifter.

"Who were you talking to on the phone that had you all flustered? Some new boy toy I should know about?" he joked quietly.

"House called and wanted to have coffee. He said that he'd found some pictures of my mother and wanted to show me them." Emma said.

Chase's eyes flew open and looked at her with curiosity, "He wasn't high or intoxicated?"

"No," She said with a slight laugh, "He just wanted to talk about my mother. I have some questions about her and maybe he can answer them…I feel guilty for my interest though."

"You have no reason to feel guilty. She's your mother; it's only natural that you'd want to know more about the woman who gave you life. Want me to go with you in case he really is drunk or high?"

Emma leaned over and kissed Chase's lips softly, "I'll be fine. Besides you'd probably fall asleep at the table."

* * *

><p>Taking a last look at herself in the rear view mirror, Emma turned off the Lexus and opened the door. The wind blew and she felt the slight chill of it against the tights she wore. Crossing the street she walked to the café and opened the door. It wasn't too crowded and she easily spotted House in the corner. He sat with a cup of coffee and a shoebox on the table without his cane. It was strange to think that he didn't need it anymore.<p>

"You're late." House said as she pulled back the chair and slipped her trench coat off revealing the navy blue dress she wore.

"Robert and I were late leaving the house. Plus I had to drop him off at home." Emma replied.

"Couldn't he have slept in the car?"

She rolled her eyes, "He's been working insane hours for you. I want him asleep in a bed comfortably not sleep in an uncomfortable seat in a car."

A silence passed between them before House spoke up again, "Are you getting the house?"

"Yeah, Robert and I both love it and the neighborhood seems really nice. It a perfect place to raise a family."

House shifted uncomfortably at the word family. He didn't want to be there but something in him compelled him to share the photos he'd found with her. Helen was her mother after all and it scared the hell out of him that he was growing a conscious about his actions towards Emma.

"You said that you had pictures?" Emma asked breaking his train of thought.

He pushed the shoebox towards her, "Open it."

Lifting the lid, Emma lifted a picture out of the box and inhaled sharply. A much younger House stood with his arms wrapped around a slender woman who was smiling. It was like looking at a picture of two star-crossed lovers from a play, knowing what happened to them later made the picture seem almost bittersweet that they were that happy.

"She and I look alike."

House resisted making any smart comment, "You look like here exactly except for your eyes. Helen had emerald green and you have my baby blues."

Emma nodded and pulled out a small bear from the box that still had a ribbon wrapped around its neck, "What's this?"

He'd forgotten that it'd been in there. The memory of the nun that had held him that night as he'd cried at the loss of his daughter resurfaced and he tried to push the memory back down quickly but failed.

"A nun gave that to me the night Mark and Lauren to you home with them. I'd only spent ten minutes with before you left with them and it hurt to know that I'd never see you again." He said softly.

Emma stood up and wrapped her arms around House's neck, "Thank you for sharing this with me."

It was his first real hug from Emma where they both knew about their relation to each other. House hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, "I'm sorry Emma…for everything."

* * *

><p>Chase poured himself a cup of coffee and looked at the stove top clock.<p>

4:58 PM  
>She had been gone a long time. He'd woken up at noon when he'd gotten up to have lunch and she'd still been gone. Assuming that she'd have been home after lunch but it was surprising that she was still gone. Just as he was about to grab his cell phone to call her the front door opened and she walked in carrying a shoe box. Her eyes were a little red but she had a smile on her face.<p>

"You're up!"

Chase took a sip of coffee and watched her, "What's in the box?"

Emma set it down on the counter and lifted the lid. She took out the picture of Helen and House smiling and showed it to Chase with a laugh.

"My mother and father actually looked somewhat happy together."

Chase took the picture and nearly choked on his coffee. House had shoulder length hair with a flower patterned shirt and bell bottom jeans. He was smiling and giving thumbs up with Helen putting a flower behind his ear. It was comical to say the least. The picture looked like it was from the late seventies if not the early eighties.

Emma laughed at the look Chase made, "Who knew that House could be so…groovy!"

"Can I keep this for blackmail?"

"Sure as long as you make dinner."

He set the picture and coffee cup down and put his hands on her hips, "I ordered Indian food already."

* * *

><p>She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled, "Then the photos yours Doctor Chase."<p>

"You're in pain again aren't you?" Wilson asked stepping into House's office Monday morning. House looked up and rolled his eyes. Standing up he felt pain shoot up his leg and spine. Ignoring the pain he shook his head, "I'm not in pain at all. See?"

"Is the treatment wearing off? Chase said that you've been rubbing your leg and was concerned that you'd get back into the drugs. You could be worse than before House."

"Chase is an idiot and has nothing to do with this imaginary pain that you and him have conjured up!" House snapped back, "He's only saying that because he's actually having sex on a consistent basis for the first time in a long time and doesn't want his honey bunny worrying about anything but when her next orgasm will be."

Wilson puffed his cheeks and released a long breath, "I'm going to ignore that statement and just say that you're _son-in-law_ cares about you and just wants to make sure that you're okay. Amazing, I know but I think it may have to do with the fact he's _married_ to _your daughter_ and he loves her. Let's not include the fact that you're his boss and he's covering his ass making sure that you're at least capable of doing your job and not accidently killing someone because you're not in your right mind causing his wife, who just happens to also be your teams lawyer a nightmare of a headache."

Chase walked in with Foreman the next moment before House could reply, "We have a problem. Neither Tracy or Jeremy are responding to treatment."

"Guess that theory's shot." House grunted.

"We have bigger problems," Wilson said looking over his shoulder seeing Emma storming down the hallway with her hands clenched at her sides.

"Well she looks pissed," House said sarcastically turning to Chase, "What'd you do this time?"

He snorted, "Right. I didn't do anything."

"You must of. The only time she looks that pissed is when you've cheated or I've done something illegal. Seeing as how I've been a perfect angel…"

"I had sex with her this morning before work and bought her breakfast. She's not pissed at me." Chase said raising his hands without skipping a beat.

"TMI!" House yelled as Emma entered the office, "Heard you hooked up before work for a quickie. Kinky!"

Emma shot Chase a look before she turned back to House, "Have you apologized yet to the cop that you assaulted with a rectal thermometer?"

Everyone looked at House and raised an eyebrow.

"Nope and I don't plan to."

"Do it or else I'll let him win whatever charges he presses against you." Emma threatened and turned on her heel storming out of the office.

"Yeah, she's totally sexy when she threatens you." Chase commented sitting down in front of House's desk, "You gonna apologize because if you're not, give me a heads up because when she's annoyed at you she gets all aggressive and rough in bed and I want to plan my evening perfectly."

House glared at Chase and whipped his ball at the Aussie's chest, "That's my little girl you're talking about Wombat. Don't make me sabotage our patients and make you sit with them for the night. I'm already tempted to do it now more than ever."

* * *

><p>Emma wasn't pleased as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was sitting in bed against the head board next to Chase in a slinky negligee that was a creamy white with black lace and he was more interested in watching Manchester United play Leeds. She watched as Manchester scored a goal. Chase sat up and cheered happily, "Best shot of the game."<p>

Grabbing the remote she turned the TV off and threw the remote on the floor.

"What was that for? It was just getting good Emma!" he complained laying back in bed and resting his head on the pillow staring up at the ceiling.

She climbed over him and straddled his lap, "I'm sitting here with nothing on but this and you're watching football? What's wrong with this picture?"

Not giving him a moment to reply, Emma kissed him roughly. Letting himself be submissive to her, Chase groaned as she began to kiss his neck and running her hands down his chest towards his boxers. He smirked at the ceiling knowing that he'd played his cards perfectly. Grasping her hips, he pulled the slip up and off of her and grasped her breasts.

Emma bit her lip and looked down at him as she grinded her body against his, "This is going to be fun."

Groaning in response as his body filled with excitement, Chase was pissed when the phone rang a few seconds later. His wife of instantly climbing off of him and grabbed her cellphone on the dresser. He threw his arms over his eyes and listened intently to her words.

"He's been arrested?...Wilson leave him there for the night. It'll teach him a lesson…Fine, I'll put together the necessary paperwork…See you soon."

Emma disconnected the call and climbed back into bed straddling Chase.

"House has been arrested and I have to bail him out and make sure that his paperwork is in order."

"Does this mean you're leaving?" he asked trying not to sound bitter about House interrupting them again.

She smirked down at him and placed her lips against his ear, "Don't think that I don't know that you kept me frustrated with you all evening. Two can play the game Doctor Chase, I know that you like it when I'm all…rough."

He groaned as her hand slipped into his boxers and grasped his ragging hard on.

"I have no idea what you're talking about darling."

Emma purred in his ear and pulled his boxers down, "If I remember right, in university a quickie with you was about ten minutes. Think you can do your best in five because that's all I have…it's that or nothing at all tonight."

Chase flipped them over so he was on top and looked down at her with a seductive smile, "Deal."

* * *

><p>He watched her walk down the hall following Wilson and the warden, "Took you long enough."<p>

"Shut it House." Emma said as they stopped in front of his cell, "I'm not in the mood. We've paid your bail and you're being released but Tritter is pressing charges against you and an investigation into your drug use is being opened. So I'm going to tell you this once, don't be up shit creek without a pattle. There are some things that I can't get you out of so please be careful with this guy. He means business."

"Don't you have a husband to get back to? I'd worry about where he keeps his pants at and who's unzipping those jeans at night when you're not with him." House sneered.

Emma looked hurt but tired not to show it, "I left my husband's bed in the middle of the night to bail you out of jail. Please don't throw his mistakes back in my face. What happened between us is none of your goddamned business. Maybe he was right, you won't change."

She walked away and wiped a tear away, House's words stung because she'd genuinely thought that maybe, just maybe, he could become a responsible person and father now that his leg was better but she was wrong. Chase had been right when he said that House wouldn't change for her.

Wilson and House watched her walk away.

"You did that on purpose," Wilson said quietly, "You're protecting her."

"Me protecting her? Now I think you have me confused with Chase."

He shook his head, "Of all the things you could have done, you sent her away so that she wouldn't get involved with your problems."

"Maybe, but who knows. Maybe I'm so high that I don't know what I'm saying."

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!<strong>

_**Up Next On A Sacred Life:**_ _The invasion of Tritter, Chase makes a decision for Emma, Someone is throwing away pills, Cuddy and Emma have a war campaign to plan against House and Tritter…not to mention House catches Emma and Chase in the shower together doing…some things that no father should see..._

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five: This Means War

**I'm back! So sorry for the wait if you felt like there was one! I hope you all enjoyed the superbowl for those of you who watched! I just like the commericals. I was too busy watching Downton Abbey to care about the game that much but it was good I heard!**

**Anyways, all errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Six: This Means War<strong>

"_Climb into the ring for a battle that you can't win._

_Swing as hard as you can swing, it will still mean _

_nothing. Should've seen it comin' it had to happen sometime._

_But you went and brought a knife to an all-out gun _

_fight._

_And the only thing to save_

_Is the banner that you wave_

_To be wrapped around your grave_

_You've gone too far_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Is this what you came for?_

_Well this means war_

_Say anything you want, but talk'll get you nowhere._

_The only thing you brought is psychological warfare._

_Well there's no getting out, and now you got to wonder._

_Who will dig you out when you're six feet under?_

_And the only thing to save_

_Is the banner that you wave_

_To be wrapped around your grave_

_You've gone too far_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Is this what you came for?_

_Well this means war…"_

_~ "This Means War" – Nickelback_

_**March 23…**_

Emma looked at Cuddy as they sat in the dean's office.

"So he was arrested and you bailed him out?" Cuddy asked looking at a tired Emma.

"Yep. Spent a few hours last night dealing with the cops and getting him out of jail. He owes me cash too by the way."

Cuddy snorted, "How do we get him to just apologize to this guy? If we don't this Tritter is going to make all our lives a living hell and he'll investigate House for drug charges."

She leaned forward and rubbed her temples, "God this is such a mess."

Emma exhaled and shook her head, "Australia sounds like heaven right now."

"You're not going to abandon me!" Cuddy snarled, "I can't handle House without you!"

"I don't plan on it but House is becoming a pain in my ass. Besides, I just bought a house, if that doesn't shout my final residence than I don't know what does." Emma said, "Which by the way I plan on moving into in April, thanks for asking by the way. Anyways, I don't know what to tell you on how to get House to behave. I just know that he needs to be checked and babysat like a little kid. Getting him off the pills is the first step too."

Cuddy looked up at Emma, "That's our answer. If Tritter sees that he's clean and doesn't need them than we're guaranteed to have the charges dropped. It's as simple as that!"

"I don't think House will see it that way Lisa. He needs those pills to live."

"He's an addict and this is perfect for him. Rehab, with the law on his ass. That's the best reason to stay clean if I ever heard one."

Emma shook her head sadly, "It didn't work on Robert's mother but who knows maybe House can change but like Robert said, once an addict, always an addict. I wouldn't raise my hopes up on that Lisa."

"At least we have a semi planned and pretty well formed way for fighting off Tritter."

"He's already declared war on House so I guess this is our first volley." Emma said lying back on the couch, "God I feel so much older than twenty-nine working with House. The stress of this is making me age. Robert told me he thought he saw a wrinkle this morning. I don't know how you've done it this long Lisa. It's been almost three years and I want to throw in the towel every day."

Cuddy laughed, "I feel ancient compared to you. Working with House is a learned skill."

* * *

><p>"You don't look happy." Chase said looking at Emma as she sat next to him in the cafeteria with Wilson.<p>

"I'm tired and I've spent the whole morning with Cuddy trying to figure out how to get House out of the little jam he's gotten himself in. Do you have any aspirin on you?"

Chase raised his eyebrows, "For?"

"My ear is bothering me," Emma said rubbing it, "I just want it to stop hurting."

Both Wilson and Chase looked at her with concern.

"When did this start?" Wilson asked.

"This morning, it woke me up it was so bad."

Chase frowned, "You didn't say anything about it then."

"I didn't think about it once Lisa called me."

Wilson stood up and motioned for Emma to follow, "We'll just go to the clinic and sort this out."

* * *

><p>"Definitely an ear infection," Wilson said throwing away the ear tip he'd used to look in her ear, "I'll write you a script for an antibiotic. If that doesn't help then just tell me and we'll up the dosage."<p>

Emma smiled, "Yes, Doctor Wilson."

He shook his head and handed her the script, "Here you are Mrs. Chase. Have a good day."

She took the script and walked out of the exam room and saw Chase filling out charts at the nurse's station with an aggravated nurse.

"Just fill them out and tell Doctor House that he should do his charting when he's in the exam room with a patient," she snapped at Chase, "It's not that hard!"

"Will do Brenda," he said seeing her and standing, "In fact I'll go tell him now."

Breda rolled her eyes at them both as they left the clinic.

Stepping onto the crowed elevator, Chase broke their silence first.

"And the diagnosis is?"

"Ear infection, that's it."

He nodded, "That'd make sense. What did he give you?"

"The general antibiotic," Emma replied as the elevator stopped on the third floor offices of the hospital and they both stepped off.

"Ah," Chase said as they both stopped at the door to her office, "What did you and Cuddy talk about involving House that was so important that you left this morning before seven?"

Emma opened the door and flipped on the light, "We talked about-"

Stopping midsentence, she gapped at the office.

Drawers were open and the contents completely missing. The locked cabinet that had been behind her desk was open and the door was almost falling off the hinges.

"What the hell?" Chase mumbled, following her in," Who would do this?"

Emma ignored him and walked towards the desk. The drawers were open and her chair had been knocked over. The few pictures of her and Chase that had been on the desk were knocked over also on the floor and the glass cracked. Looking around she saw a piece of paper taped to the back of the door and groaned.

Walking around Chase, who stood in the center of the office staring, Emma ripped down the paper.

Reading it, she almost screamed.

"It's a warrant for everything in this office," she said to Chase, "According to this, everything that I've worked on with House is being called into question and it's being used as possible evidence. Damn it."

Chase took the paper from her and read it quickly, "You go talk to Cuddy."

"About?"

"This," Chase said distractedly, "I've got to go."

He handed her back the warrant and left.

"Robert!" Emma called after him but he ignored her, "Damn it!"

She knew that he was going to go confront House and that was an unpleasant idea.

* * *

><p>Chase was furious as he yanked the door open to House's office.<p>

"I was wondering where you'd skipped off to my little Roo," House said looking up from the chart, "We were just discussing our patient-"

"Tritter just cleaned out Emma's office," Chase said angrily standing in front of House with his hands on his hips, "All of her things are being used as evidence against you!"

House just sat back and shrugged, "So?"

"So! After everything that she's done for you is it that hard to apologize to someone?" He shouted at House, "If she gets in trouble for anything or is seen as being a threat, _anything_, she's going to be deported back to Australia! We're not citizens like you are House! We have a different set of rules and rights. Hell! Australia sounds nice right about now too!"

The room was silent as both Chase and House stared hard at each other. Chase, for a second, considered quitting his job with House but realized that he still needed to be there to act as a barrier between House and Emma if things became worse with Tritter.

"She'll be fine," House said finally, "They have nothing on her."

Chase exhaled hard realizing that House just didn't understand, "I'll be in the clinic."

* * *

><p>House sat down on Wilson's couch late in the evening spinning his cane.<p>

"I heard that Emma's office got cleaned out. Is that true?" Wilson asked staring at him.

He just nodded deep in thought. Tritter was hitting to close to home. Going after Emma made sense though. She was his lawyer, the closest protection that he had from the law and with her gone it could mean that he was open to any hits that Tritter wanted to make at him. Emma wouldn't be there to defend him or tell him that he was saying too much to the guy.

A second thought hit House hard as he realized that Tritter would probably go to her home next and find the pills that he'd hidden in the bear he'd given to Emma. House had kept the damn bear because he'd replaced the majority of the stuffing with pills in case he needed to smuggle them somewhere. In Emma's possession, she'd be charged with drug possession and probably intent to traffic.

Having researched immigration laws, Chase was right in that she'd be deported back to Australia and be tried on similar trials there. If Tritter had hit her office today, tomorrow it would probably be her home.

Standing up abruptly, he cut Wilson off from whatever he'd been saying.

"I'm going to go apologize." He announced loudly.

"To Tritter?" Wilson asked half confused.

House snorted, "To Emma you idiot. I'm not apologizing to him."

Limping out of Wilson's office, House looked at the time.

They probably weren't asleep yet and with any luck, he hoped that they had decided to go out for the night with friends or something.

* * *

><p>Chase walked into the kitchen carrying the pizza that he'd been instructed to pick up and a box of condoms. Setting items both on the counter, he saw petite feet hanging from off the side of the couch moving in circles and smiled at the sight.<p>

"Pizza's here," He called out.

Emma shot up and looked around spotting him in the kitchen.

"Don't sneak up like that," she said with a laugh, "Make some noise. I keep telling you that."

He just smiled, "I'll do it when you're old."

"I bet you will," Emma said standing up and walking to him, "You'll enjoy making me jump then too."

Opening the box, she made a face at the pizza, "Olives?"

"You can pick them off. But they are good for you," Chase said grabbing two plates from the cupboard, "Besides, I thought you liked them."

"Liked being the key word there," Emma said putting a slice on each plate, "Why did you buy condoms."

Chase leaned against the counter and smirked at her, "Drugs 101 babe."

"What?"

Reaching for Emma, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck softy. Pulling up the oversized t-shirt that she had on and grasping her hips gently, Chase chuckled.

"Birth control pills and antibiotics don't exactly mix." He said softly kissing her neck again and pulling the t-shirt off.

Emma looked down at the floor, quiet for a second.

"What if I just stopped taking them?" she asked softly running her fingertips up and down Chase's neck.

Chase held her close, "If you think that you're ready for that than I have no objections."

* * *

><p>House opened the door of Chase's apartment with his key. Having stolen and made a copy of Chase and Emma's house key had been a brilliant idea. He looked around and saw a half-eaten pizza on the counter and two glasses of wine with the bottle by it uncorked.<p>

Most of everything was ready to be moved and in boxes. House swore softly realizing that he had no idea where that damn bear would be in the mess. Checking the labels was his only option. In ten minutes he'd gone through all the box labels and none of them were helpful.

Walking down the hall towards the bedroom, House stopped as he heard a moan and the water of the shower shutting off. Looking around quickly for a place to hide, House dashed to their bedroom and hid in the closet. The doors were shuttered and House could see directly into the room as Emma and Chase both stumbled into the room kissing.

"Oh God," he mumbled quietly trying to figure out how to escape and ignore the sight of naked bodies. In reality, House wanted to throw up.

He could see Wombat's full birthday suit as he laid down on the bed with Emma kissing her breasts and moving his hands lower down her body. His daughter moaned and he stuck his fingers in his ear cannels as far as they would go and hope to God that he'd never hear that sound again. He took a step back and hit the clothing in the closet. The hangers hit the wall made a noise.

House could still hear Emma voicing her pleasure even with his fingers in his ears and he could think of a dozen other places he so would want to be at that moment. Looking up, House spotted the bear that he'd come for and grabbed it without thinking. Whatever had been behind the bear slid down and hit the floor with a loud thud.

He held his breath as he heard any noise from the bedroom stop.

"What was that?" he heard Emma whisper, "It sounded like something from the closet."

"The dogs probably are in something," Chase mumbled, "Now stop talking so I can-"

"Just go check or we're stopping." She shot back at Chase and he groaned and got off the bed.

House stuffed the bear in his pocket and grabbed a shoe that was on the floor that looked like Chase's.

"Sweetheart there's nothing in the-" Chase opened that door and stared at House in shock.

"House?" both Chase's yelled after a moment.

"I…uh…I decided to take an inventory of your shoes Wombat. You're fashion sense sucks." House said tossing the shoes at the confused Australian and quickly limped out of the closet, "BTW, don't let me stop you. Have fun and see you tomorrow at work!"

House made a b-line for the door as quickly as he could and yanked the door open only to come face to face with Tritter.

"Evening Doctor House. Is Doctor and Mrs. Chase home?" he said lighting a cigarette.

"Yep! I've gotta go. See ya!" He said and limped away quickly down the hall.

He turned the corner and fist pumped in the elevator on the way down to the parking lot. Just as he got into the car, his cell began to ring and he ignored it.

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! <strong>

_**Up next on A Sacred Life**__: Emma and Chase move in to their new house, Cuddy gives House an ultimatum, Wilson and the Chases try to convince House to take the deal and Emma makes peace with Cameron._

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six: Blessings

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm so sorry for the wait! I had a super busy week so far! All I've wanted to do was sleep! I was going to have this out on Monday but somethings came up and you know that once you agree to something...well sometimes there's no going back! Anyways, I've decided that this story is becoming so being that it will multiple stories. **

**A Sacred Life is winding down here and it has about five to ten Chapters left so I'll keep you guys posted! **

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**PS- If you leave a review you'll get a preview for next chapter and let me tell you, when I wrote it, I shocked myself that I could do such terrible things to my characters. Read and leave a review! That's the only way you get a preview! See you at the bottom!**

**Moxox**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter Twenty-Eight: Blessings**

"_We pray for blessings_

_We pray for peace_

_Comfort for family, protection while we sleep_

_We pray for healing, for prosperity_

_We pray for your mighty hand to ease our suffering_

_All the while you hear each spoken need_

_Yet love is way too much to give us lesser things_

_'Cause what if your blessings come through raindrops_

_What if your healing comes through tears?_

_What if a thousand sleepless nights are what it takes to know you're near?_

_What if trials of this life_

_Are your mercies in disguise?  
><em>

_We pray for wisdom_

_Your voice to hear_

_We cry in anger when we cannot feel you near_

_We doubt your goodness, we doubt your love_

_As if every promise from your word is not enough _

_And all the while you hear each desperate plea_

_And long that we'd have faith to believe…"_

~ "Blessings" – Laura Story

_**Thursday…April 2…**_

Emma pushed the last box across the wooden floor of the master bedroom as Chase walked out of the bathroom wet from haven taken a shower.

"Did you find the towels?" he asked putting his hands on his hips.

She took the box cutters and opened the box, "Why don't you go stand wet and naked in the bathroom so you don't ruin my floors."

Chase just grinned at her, "You don't like it?"

"I like my floors." Emma replied back with a smile as she pulled a towel out of the box and tossed it at him, "Now go before I jump you."

Chase left and Emma dug through the box looking for sheets. Finding them at the bottom of the box, she pulled them out and quickly began making up the mattress that was on the floor.

"This will be like camping," Chase commented walking back into the bedroom,

"Need help?"

She just shook her head and finished tucking the sheets in. Pulling the comforter out of the plastic bag by the door, they covered the sheets with it and both smiled with satisfaction.

"There, it's done." She said taking off her clothes as Chase laid on the mattress watching.

"We have no TV, DVDs, or anything to do," Chase said amused, "What are we doing for the evening?"

"I'm sure you can think of a few things Doctor Chase."

* * *

><p>Cuddy stared at House, "No more Vicodin."<p>

"I'm in pain you idiot. I need it!"

"Tritter is going to lock you about for drug-"

"Pain!" House yelled, "That's why I need them is because I'm in pain! Any judge can see that!"

"Emma suggested-"

"I don't give a fuck what Emma suggested. I'm in pain!"

Exhaling, Cuddy looked at House hard, "Either get off the pills or go to rehab. One or the other and there is no other options."

* * *

><p>Chase was half asleep when he heard the doorbell. Ignoring it again in the hopes that maybe he was dreaming, he groaned when it rang again. Untangling himself from the sheets and Emma, he grabbed his t-shirt and pajama pants. Walking down the staircase and flipping the porch light on, Chase saw Wilson standing there. Opening the door, Chase pushed down the feeling of dread that was creeping up inside him.<p>

"I need to talk with your wife," a somber Wilson said quietly, "It's important."

"Come on in. Place isn't really set up yet," Chase said flipping on a few lights, "I'll go get Emma."

Leaving Wilson down stairs, he walked back to their bedroom and shook Emma awake.

"Wilson's here. He says he needs to talk to you." Chase said quietly in the dark.

"What did House do now?" she asked slipping on her nightgown and robe.

"Why do you think House did something?"

"He's is the only reason I get woken up in the middle of the night for."

He would have laughed but the seriousness of the situation was setting in. Wilson was in some kind of trouble and Emma was right that House was most likely involved.

"We'll just have to change that later then."

Emma sat on the steps in the foyer staring at the wall as Wilson finished telling them the story of how Tritter had found out that House had been forging scripts and that he'd negotiated a deal that was easy on House and was like an easy get out of jail free card.

The room was silent as Chase and Wilson watched her.

"It's a good deal." Emma said quietly after a few minutes of silence, "Now you just have to convince him to take it."

"And the odds of that happening are slim to none." Chase added from where he sat next to his wife, "House won't take any deal. He thinks Tritter is wrong and he's right. You have a better chance of winning the lottery."

Wilson shook his head, "He has to take the deal. This is his only chance to avoid jail time."

"You can't control him Wilson." Emma said, "He'll do what he wants regardless of the consequences."

The three of them sat in silence thinking about House.

"I already called Cuddy and she said that House is being put on schedule for his pain killers. She's dosing him."

Chase nodded and reached for Emma's hand, "That's a step in the right direction. House won't like it though."

"It's our last option," Wilson stated the obvious to the couple who sat on the steps, "He's my friend and I just want him well."

Emma just smiled at him, "He will be. Don't worry Wilson. Just go home and get some sleep. We'll talk to him in the morning about this."

Wilson nodded and left quickly following Emma's advice.

Sitting on the steps, she rested her head on Chase's shoulder and closed her eyes. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Chase spoke.

"I thought that with everything that we went through with my mother we'd know what to do about this but I don't feel like I want to help him. I keep telling myself that it's the right thing to try and help him but I feel like I just want to run away from this. It's bringing up painful memories. This is like our teenage years all over again."

Emma stood up and stepped down a step. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and Chase rested his head against her body. A silent tear fell down his cheek as he thought about his own mother and her struggles.

"I love you," she whispered softly to Chase, "Life isn't fair but in this we have to just press on even if it is painful. It's all we can do."

He nodded against her and held on to her tightly like a child to a favorite blanket.

* * *

><p>Chase sat on the edge of the tub the next morning watching Emma stand in front of the mirror putting the diamond studded earrings in.<p>

"You've been quiet all morning. Are you feeling alright?" she joked quietly watching him from the mirror.

He just watched her, "I was thinking about how wonderful a mother you'll be and that any child will be lucky to have you."

She looked at him and smiled, "She'll have you too."

"So it's a girl now?" Chase asked, "I missed that memo."

"I will be happy just for a healthy child." Emma said looking at the floor sadly.

He stood up and walked to her, "She'll be as beautiful as her mother. That, I'm sure of."

Kissing Emma softly, Chase pulled back and tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear with a smile as the phone rang in the background, "Why are we popular as problem solvers? Can't others figure out solutions on their own?"

She laughed and with one last kiss, Chase watched her go to get the phone. All he could think about was the day ahead and the confrontation he was sure House would start with them when they confronted him about his addiction and the new rules that Cuddy had put in place. He just wanted his life to be these moments, the ones where he was with Emma and they were happy while House wasn't off creating some new drama.

* * *

><p>Wilson paced the length of Cuddy's office as Emma and Chase sat on the couch waiting for House to come to the office. Cuddy sat in her chair clicking a pen and watching the clinic as House approached the pharmacy.<p>

"Damn," Wilson mumbled seeing House being turned away and the angry look he had on his face looking directly at Cuddy's office.

House limped angrily to the office and walked in glaring at Cuddy, "It seems Doctor Cuddy that I can't fill a script in your hospital according to some new policy."

She nodded, "Your vicodin will be monitored and given at appropriate times."

"Whose idea was this?" House asked.

"Mine." Emma said standing up, "You jeopardized your medical license and Wilson's not to mention this hospital's-"

"You're an idiot." House interrupted, "I need those pills to do my job."

"You're pain shouldn't jeopardize others."

"Are you a doctor?"

"No but that doesn't-"

"So why exactly are you talking to be about pain regimens if you're not a doctor?" House asked Emma rudely, "You have no idea what I experience. I'm not an addict like Wombat's precious mommy."

"That was uncalled for." Emma snapped back, "If you just apologize to this guy-"

"Not apologizing. I did nothing wrong."

"You assaulted him with a rectal thermometer!"

House slammed his cane down on the coffee table as Chase stood up looking pissed, "I have nothing to be sorry for. I'm not an addict and have done nothing wrong."

"You forged prescriptions House! That's illegal last time I checked! You could lose everything. The deal is that you apologize and do a stint in rehab and Tritter will drop all the charges. None of this will be on record at all." Emma said quietly watching him, "Please, this is your last chance. I don't want to visit my father while he's behind bars because of his pride."

The room was silent as House and Emma stared at each other.

"I thought we agreed that I wasn't your father and that nothing would change beyond the fact that I was some guy you worked with. I don't want you to be my kid and I certainly wouldn't want your sorry ass visiting me in prison because I won't be there. My answer is still no." House said cruelly and left the room.

"House!" Cuddy yelled and followed him with Wilson close on her heels leaving Chase and Emma alone in Cuddy's office.

The silence was unbearable to Emma and she left as Chase protested to her not to go. Going to the stairs, Emma hurried up two flights and found an abandoned stairwell near the roof. Sitting down on the steps, Emma took a deep shaky breath trying to fight down the feeling of rejection. Every time she told herself that she wouldn't let House's words affect her, somehow he always found a way to twist the knife into her deeper. Standing up and telling herself that she wasn't going to cry over his words, Emma tripped down the steps and landed with a thud on the ground. Picking herself back up, she touched the head that had made contact with the cement floor of the landing. She felt warm, stickiness that could only be blood. The redness on her finger tips only confirmed that it was blood.

Walking down the flight of steps to a landing that had an elevator, Emma ran into Cameron who was stepping off. The two women stared at each other for a moment before Cameron took out a pack of tissues and offered Emma one.

"Are you okay?"

"Thank you," Emma said quietly, "I'm fine."

Just as Emma was about to get on the elevator, Cameron stopped her.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened with Chase."

"It doesn't matter. It's in the past." Emma replied, "Thank you for apologizing but it doesn't change anything. It happened and that's it. But I do forgive you for it. I understand."

Cameron nodded, "Thank you for your forgiveness."

"Thanks again for the tissue." Emma said stepping onto the elevator.

* * *

><p>Saturday afternoon, Chase stood painting the wall of the den off the foyer and stopped to look at the tan color. He smiled as Emma's arms wrapped around his waist.<p>

"I like it," she said, "Do you know what else I like?"

"A finished den?" Chase asked, "I'll have this finished by four."

"I would like to sleep with you once without being interrupted before, after or during and I was in the mood for it now but if you're too busy that fine. I'll just take care of my needs myself." Emma said letting go of Chase and walking to the doorway, "I'll be upstairs if you need me. Keep going, the room looks good."

Chase dropped his roller and picked Emma up throwing her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Emma laughed as he tickled the bottoms of her feet.

"You are a mean, mean woman," Chase said climbing the steps, "You know that I'm trying to paint that room and finish it by tonight and you distract me with the thought of you upstairs doing things. You also know that I can't work once you planted that image in my head and have walked away. I'll just have to teach you a lesson you naughty little girl."

Emma shriek as he tossed her down on the bed, climbed over her and started tickling her body.

"Mercy! Mercy! Robert!"

He continued to tickle her and pushed her shirt up, "I told you I was going to teach you a lesson!"

"I'll behave!" she laughed wiping away tears of laughter, "I'll stop."

They looked at each other and Emma smiled cupping his face, "You have paint on your cheek."

He didn't reply but kissed her lips and let his hands roam down to her yoga pants. His thumbs slipped down under the band and pulled down. Her pants and underwear were pushed down quickly by them both. Chase kissed down her neck and smiled against her collar bone as she unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down. He groaned as she took him in her hand and rubbed his tip.

Pulling his shirt off and kissing down her abdomen, Chase's hands and mouth found Emma's warmth. She arched off the bed at the contact of his tongue against her clit. Her moan was all he needed to hear to know that she was happy with him. Each time he touched her, her body hummed back in response to him and he was soon just as desperate with need as she was. At some point she'd removed her bra and shirt but he didn't care. Turning Emma to her side, Chase arranged himself behind her. He slid into her and they both moaned at the feeling. Grasping her hip, he began to thrust into her at a steady pace. Panting as their pace increased, she grinded her hips against him and moaned at the warm, wet open mouth kissing Chase was placing on her neck. She grasped a pillow and used it as support when Chase's hand snaked around her and gently probed her folds in exact rhythm as he thrust deep inside her. The sounds of their cries of pleasure and the sound of their bodies moving together had Chase on edge as their passion became more and more frenzied.

He could feel Emma tightening around him. She own cries of pleasure sent him over the edge as he gave one last thrust into her with a grunt. The feeling of her body around him was all he needed and he rested his forehead against her shoulder blades as he released into her in long hot spurts.

Her warmth was all he wanted and he closed his eyes, he felt Emma pulling what felt like a sheet over them. Spooning against her, Chase relaxed feeling that wonderful after feeling sinking in as well as tiredness. He heard her giggle.

"What's so funny?" he mumbled.

"I should probably turn our phones back on, shouldn't I?"

He chuckled and spread warm kisses across her ribs and back, "Leave them off so you can get your wish sweetheart."

Emma rolled over and looked at him, "You haven't called me that in a long time."

"Well it's true," Chase said softly while he kissed her, "You are my sweetheart."

Pulling her under him, Chase was all for loosing himself again in her body and love. The damn phones could stay off for all he cared.

* * *

><p>Emma stood in House's office Monday morning pouring herself a cup of coffee when Wilson walked in.<p>

"What happened?" she asked looking at the look of concern on his face.

"House stole from the pharmacy and Tritter took the deal off the table."

"How…"

"A dead patient of mine," Wilson said sitting down at the table, "How was your weekend?"

"Spent it sleeping."

"So the Australians are trying to procreate again. God help us," House said walking into the conference room followed by the team. He looked like he was detoxing, "Using a donor this time again? I told you I was right about Chase's body not being mature enough to get it up and produce adequate swimmers."

Emma just stared at him, "You're an ass and detoxing. What's new?"

"I'm being sent away." House replied as everyone in the room stared at him

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!<br>**

_**Next in on A Sacred Life:**__ Someone purges, a time jump, Chase talks to Foreman about relationships, Emma faces her toughest match against House when Emma Sloan becomes a patient and reveals some things that she's never even told Chase about…__and some of it is so shocking that it threatens everything you know and love…the drama is far from over people...in fact, we are just getting started...any guess?_

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! **

**Leave a review and get a little sneak peak at the next chapter...**


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven: Stand Still

**Hi Guys, this is the first Chapter I wrote in this stroy and please remember that I have no prejudices writting this and that I intend no offense. There is delicate subject matter in here so read with caution. In an earlier chapter some one had asked about Emma's health and the reason why she's so desprite to have a baby. It will be revealed in this chapter what happened and why she's been so secrative about somethings. It will also talk a little bit about what happened while she was in Australia. I reminded another reviewer that in no way is Emma perfect and she, as you will read about, has her own set of flaws, secrets and lies that make her just as ordinary as everyone else. Please keep that in mind, I've rewritten this chapter about a dozen times and I think that it's finally perfect, I hope. It's a long one so you had better grab a snack and a drink and settle in. Those of you who are tend to tear up my need some tissues. **

**In regards to the ending of this story, I believe that there is one more chapter left and this story will have a second, possible third part to it! **

**(You didn't think I'd end this story on a bad note did you?) **

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Nine: Stand Still, Look Pretty<strong>

"_I want to paint my face_  
><em>And pretend that I am someone else<em>  
><em>Sometimes I get so fed up<em>  
><em>I don't even want to look at myself<em>

_But people have problems that are worse than mine_  
><em>I don't want you to think I'm complaining all the time<em>  
><em>And I hate the way you look at me I have to say<em>  
><em>I wish I could start over<em>

_I am slowly falling apart_  
><em>I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start<em>  
><em>You might think it's easy being me<em>  
><em>You just stand still, look pretty<em>

_Sometimes I find myself shaking_  
><em>In the middle of the night<em>  
><em>And then it hits me and I can't<em>  
><em>Even believe this is my life<em>

_But people have problems that are worse than mine_  
><em>I don't want you to think I'm complaining all the time<em>  
><em>And I wish that everyone would go and shut their mouths<em>  
><em>I'm not strong enough to deal with it<em>

_I am slowly falling apart_  
><em>I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start<em>  
><em>You might think it's easy being me<em>  
><em>You just stand still, look pretty<em>

_I am slowly falling apart_  
><em>I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start<em>  
><em>You might think it's easy being me<em>  
><em>You just stand still, look pretty…"<em>

~ "Stand Still Look Pretty" –The Wreckers

**_Friday…April 24…_**

"How was rehab House? I heard you bought off one of the workers."

"Rehab was fun and that's just a rumor."

"I heard that Lisa purged herself for you. It's nice to know that rehab didn't really help either," Emma said sitting down on the chair in front of House's desk, "How nice of her."

"She didn't have to."

"No she didn't. You should be in prison or rehab right now."

"I'm not."

Emma bit her lip and nodded, "I guess you're lucky."

House nodded and took the manila envelope off his desk, "How's the baby making going?"

"You care because?"

"I looked at your chart. Before Australia, you were maintaining a perfect weight. You left for Australia and ever since then you've had trouble keeping weight. You're either down ten pounds or up five. What's on your mind?" House asked throwing the chart on the desk, "What happened down under that spooked you?"

Emma grabbed the chart and glared at him, "You have no right to go through any of my charts."

"I found something very interesting out from your OBGYN." House said.

"Don't, please just be merciful on me and stop. It's none of your business."

"I should remember that all Catholics are hypocrites in the future, shouldn't I?"

"It wasn't like that. Please just stop. It hurts to even think about."

House stared at his daughter and leaned back, "Does Chase know?"

"No, please don't tell him." Emma said, "I'll do anything if you don't tell him."

"I won't tell him Emma." House said quietly, "It's late, Chase is probably wondering where you're at. You should go."

She just stared at him and stood up. Walking to House, Emma bent down and hugged him.

"Thank you." She whispered and kissed his cheek, "I appreciate it."

* * *

><p>Chase sat on the couch in the living room a few weeks later in June. He was reading a medical journal with Melbourne lying on top of him asleep. He could hear the vacuum cleaner up stairs and Finn barking at. Holding back a laugh, he heard the vacuum shut off and the barking stopped. Emma's footsteps sounded through the foyer as she walked down the steps and into the living room.<p>

"Can you watch him?" she asked setting Finn down by Chase's feet.

"Sure," he said not paying attention really but still reading the article on artificial heart valves.

Emma left and Finn followed as Chase ignored him. The sound of a vacuum and barking resumed and he ignored it continuing to read. Following the line about how the implant worked, Chase was angry when the article was yanked out of his hands.

"Can you make sure the dog stays down here Robert?" Emma asked again, "Watch him. I don't want him biting the vacuum and getting hurt."

"I said alright before," Chase snapped yanking the journal out of her hands, "What more do you want?"

"I want you to keep the dog down here and make sure that he doesn't-" Emma stopped and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Never mind, I'll just put him outside. When it comes to medical papers, reaching you and getting you to hear what I'm saying is like trying to call and have a chat with a world leader about tea. It's impossible."

She picked the dog up and opened the glass sliding door and letting Finn out onto the covered deck in the back.

"I heard you when you told me to watch the dog." Chase said, "He-"

The sound of his phone ringing stopped him as Emma crossed her arms over her chest. The look she gave him dared for him to ignore her and get the phone. Choosing to piss her off just because he could, Chase took his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"This is Chase."

He watched Emma stand their expectantly and could tell that she wasn't happy with him as she shifted her weight from foot to foot. Realizing that he'd have to go into work now, Chase ended the call.

"That was House."

"Did you tell your other wife that you loved her?" Emma remarked sarcastically, "You should have let her know that you were busy."

Chase and Emma stared at each other. He could stop the small smile that cracked on his lips. She looked just like House did when he was angry and it was kind of cute. Walking over to her, Chase kissed her nose and smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't watch the dog. Next time just shake me or something. We've been married long enough for you to know that I don't listen when I'm reading. Fair?"

Emma just glared at him, "Fine. What did House want?"

"Have a case, a pregnant woman who had a stroke. House is interested. It's probably something that we'll have diagnosed in an hour. I'll be home for dinner. What are you making?" Chase asked closing the journal article and putting it on the coffee table.

"I'm ordering Thai. You can pick up on the way home." she said not budging.

"Alright, how about a movie too?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist, "I'll get a really romantic one and sit through it like a good boy."

He started peppering kisses on her neck knowing that it wouldn't be long before Emma would give into him. The giggle that he heard only confirmed that he was right.

"Fine," she laughed, "You win."

Chase smirked, "Don't I always?"

The phone rang an hour after Chase had left. Emma grabbed it anxiously hoping that it was Doctor Richards. She hadn't been completely honest with Chase about things and she hoped to God she'd never have to be but with two miscarriages, she was forced to look at the fact maybe there was something wrong with her. Picking up the phone she took a deep breath and said hello.

"Emma? It's Doctor Richards; I have your test results back…"

* * *

><p>Emma walked into House's office, "We need to talk."<p>

"No we don't."

"You ruined my date night last night and you owe me."

House made a face, "You and Wombat having sex is not an image I want in my head, I've already seen his birthday suit and I had enough."

She looked at House, "Emma Sloan."

"Her baby daddy is gay, did you know that?"

"Robert mentioned it, how is that case going?"

"Ran a few tests, her liver is shutting down."

"And?" Emma asked, "What do you plan to do?"

"Find out the underlying cause of the stroke. Treat it and go on vacation." House replied bouncing his ball on the desk.

"What's your team doing now?"

"Seeing if she has a clot in her heart. You are going to go chat with the woman and I'm going to plan my vacation. All is right in the world."

Emma shook her head, "Disaster is on the horizon though. Always is with you."

House leaned forward looking at her closely, "Have you been crying?"

"If I have been is that your business?"

"Richards called you."

"You knew? How?"

"I had a hunch. Besides Richards is the best in that field."

Emma nodded and got up. She stopped in the doorway and looked at him sadly, "Is life always supposed to be this unfair Dad?"

House stood up and walked to her. Wrapping his arms around her, Emma's head tucked against his chest, he pulled the blinds.

"Life is always unfair Emma. I'm sorry for what's happened. I never planned for any of this to happen when I gave you up. If I could take it back I would in a heartbeat."

* * *

><p>Cuddy looked at Emma as they sat in House's office with him.<p>

"I don't want to tell this woman to abort her baby." Cuddy whispered.

"Then don't," Emma said, "It's her decision and we have no right to tell her that."

House made a noise, "She's going to die if we don't abort now. I've already told her what has to be done and she's agreed to abort the baby."

"You bullied her into doing it House!" Emma shouted, "You made her do it because you thought it was best! It's not what she wants!"

"Like you know any better!"

"I can at least listen to what she wants! Did you even tell her that she has rights? She has the right to informed consent or did you forget that in your vicodin hazed mind!"

Emma stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Cuddy yelled.

"To stop a woman from making a mistake that she won't be able to escape." Emma yelled back.

Cuddy leapt up from her chair, hot on Emma's heels with House following behind her.

Emma took the stairs up a floor and walked as quickly as she could to the room just as the elevator dinged and House and Cuddy stepped off.

"Will someone grab Aslin before she enters that room!" he yelled.

Chase moved to stop Emma but she walked into Sloan's room and closed the glass door locking it as he reached it. She looked at him sadly and shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she mouthed through the glass, "but this isn't right."

He simply nodded understanding what she was saying and stepped back.

"What's going on?" Cameron asked as they stood there watching both women on the other side of the glass.

"Mrs. Chase is about to kill our patient because her skeletons in the closet are eating away at her." House said watching what was about to be a bomb erupt in the life of Robert and Emma Chase.

Emma approached the woman in the bed who gazed out the window looking at the rainy day.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly, "Is it time for…?"

"No." Emma said, "I'm Emma Chase."

"Doctor Chase's wife?"

"Yes, I'm also the lawyer for House's team and my job is to protect them but-"

"Protect them from what?"

Exhaling, Emma looked at Emma Sloan, "Can I sit down?"

The woman nodded and looked tearfully at her, "Are you here to tell me that I have to abort my baby?"

Emma looked at her hands and sat down on the chair next to Emma Sloan.

"Don't do what House wants you to do. It would be the mistake of your life."

"Why should I trust you?" she spat furiously at Emma, "Everyone keeps telling me that aborting this baby is the right thing to do. Why are you telling me differently?"

"Because I know what it's like to lose a child. I've lost two already and I don't want you to live in regret that you made the wrong decisions."

Sloan's face softened, "How can you have regrets? You're young, married, have so many chances that I gave up because of a career-"

"I may look perfect but I'm far from it. I have my own faults too. I can hold a grudge for years. I let my own wishes and desire come in second always and I'm a perfectionist that has boarder line OCD when it comes to plenty of things. I can be the biggest bitch and hypocrite when I want to be and I don't always play fair. I've done plenty of things that I'm not proud of and I've done things that I've never told anyone about except maybe a priest when I absolutely had to. I've hurt people Emma and I'm not so perfect No body is. I lie, cheat and steal as much as the next person," Emma said looking at Sloan, "But I am telling you that if you end your child's life it will be the biggest regret you will ever carry."

"What's your biggest regret?" Sloan asked running her hand over her tummy.

Emma looked over her shoulder to where Chase stood with his arms crossed over his chest watching her. Cameron and Foreman stood with him also as House had his cane against the wall hitting the microphone so that they could all hear the conversation and contribute.

"I think you should share with us Emma." House said quietly, "It sounds like you need to purge your own soul."

She stared tearfully at Chase who nodded.

"Whatever you say isn't going to change the fact that I love you." He said quietly trying to reassure her. The thought that she'd been keeping secrets from him because she was afraid of losing his love was not only concerning, but it scared him.

"Yes it will," she said looking at him tearfully, "You'll hate me."

"I won't hate you. Nothing could ever make me hate you." Chase replied, "Whatever it is we'll face it together Em. We've always faced things together since that day I stopped you on the docks."

Emma nodded and looked back down at her hands as they shook.

"What did you do?" Sloan asked, "What's your biggest regret?"

She took a deep breath and looked up at Emma Sloan, "It started out as a simple comment and it changed everything in my world. I was twenty-one years old sitting in a math class my senior year of college. I was different from everyone there it seemed. I'd been married for close to four years; I was poorer than them and was the outcast it felt like. But Nicki told that I was really pretty and asked me how life was. There was something about her that made me want to share everything. I told her about how my husband was a first year resident and made next to nothing. How even with two jobs we were falling behind in paying bills. I told her how I was considering finishing up school and just having a degree in pre-law and not going to law school because of the cost. She told me there was a way that I could make money. Fast, easy money which was what I wanted. I could keep all the tips and no one would know. I could change my identity when I worked. No one would know who I was. I said yes, I didn't think. I just did it because that morning an eviction letter had come and I hadn't showed it to my husband yet. I didn't want to show him. "

"What was the job?" Sloan asked quietly, "Why would you regret a job that paid you well?"

"I don't regret the job per say, I regret the type of job. It was working at a club as a dancer and some nights it was with an escort service. I did and went where ever Nicki told me. That first night she said that I had to forget that I was Emma Chase. I wasn't a person to these people, I was an object that was to be a fantasy. That first night I made three hundred dollars in tips and another hundred from a bonus Nicki gave me. It was just enough to pay the rent we owed and I swore that I'd never get on a stage again to take my clothing off. My parents, friends, everyone around me had always been so…conservative and deeply religious. Hell, the man I married had gone to seminary school. Only whores, drug addicts and people who weren't…good enough did that. That's what my parents had taught me. But something about making that much money in one night was addicting. I started doing it every night that my husband worked or I had spare time. It went on for two years. I got up on stage, took my clothes of, made a few dollars. It wasn't so bad. I was able to go to law school like I wanted to and life was…falling in place. I called Nicki and said that I was quitting and that I'd saved enough money that I didn't need to do this anymore.

"It was a month after I had stopped working for her when Nicki called me on night desperate for someone who wasn't 'new' per say and had experience. She said that she had a special job for me. She had a client at a hotel that needed a date for the night. It was to this party in downtown Sydney. It was the same deal as always, just stand there, look pretty and I didn't have to sleep with the client if I didn't want to. I'd never slept with any of my clients; I wasn't going to betray what wedding vows any more than I felt like I already had. That little voice inside me told me not to do it but I agreed. She gave me a grand and told me to go buy the nicest dress that I could. I did and showed up at the address she gave me. The man seemed nice and everything. I don't remember his name but we left what was supposed to be the party and went to this hotel. I told him I wasn't going to do anything with him and that I was only being paid to be his date to the party, not the date in his bed. He agreed and said that he was taking me to meet a friend of his and his wife.

"We went to the room. 415. No one was there. He poured me a glass of wine and his phone rang. I drank the glass as he told me that his friend was running late. By then I was panicking inside. I was in a place that no one would want to be in. I told him that I was leaving and he could keep his money. It didn't quite work out that way."

Chase closed his eyes and leaned against the glass pane. He was afraid that he already knew the outcome of the story.

"He told me that everything was going to be fine but it wasn't, he'd put something in my drink. Nicki found whatever it was later when she in the bathroom the next morning. You can imagine what happens when you're on something like that. It made me feel like I was drunk. Like I was out of control of my own body and I was a spectator in the situation. I know I was screaming no in my mind but I don't know if even I said those words out loud. Everything was fuzzy, I remember him ripping my dress and pushing me down after that I blacked out from the drug." Emma said, "I woke up the next morning and Nicki was frantically shaking me. She was afraid that I was dying. The man had left a video tape of everything that had happened. Nicki was so upset about everything and took me to her home and kept apologizing over and over. She told me that I should go to the police and the hospital but I was so…afraid and I just wanted to forget that anything had happened. I stayed at her house for the night and her brother, who was a nurse came over to make sure that I was okay and that I wasn't in danger medically. She told me to call her if I ever needed anything."

Sloan looked at her confused, "What does this have to do with my baby?"

"It turned out that I did need Nicki. I found out that I was pregnant a few weeks later. I called her and I didn't know what to do. Who to tell and what I should do. I was twenty-four years old and for the first time in my life I realized I didn't know anything. I was still a child in the world of grown adults and I was scared. I went to her house and she told me that my only solution was to have an abortion. She knew a man who did them and it wasn't expensive. I didn't have the money to go to the hospital or a private doctor. Not to mention a chuck of change like that would be noticed by my husband. We agreed on a date and she took me. The man was not exactly board certified but I was so scared of what people would think of me and somehow I'd gotten the idea in my head that Robert would leave me because of everything. I did it, but like every action there a consequences."

"You can't have children?" Sloan asked.

"No, I can have children but the likelihood of me ever carrying a child to full term is not quite good. A doctor confirmed that for me a few days ago. He said that the abortion was poorly done and the D&C I had with my second miscarriage caused further trama. In my attempt to…I don't what, I hurt myself more than I could ever imagine. I almost left my husband last year and I went back to Australia. My father-in-law had found out about what had happened and the man who did, he's in a 12 step program now for drugs. He showed up at Rowan's house where I was at and wanted to make amends. It was like ripping a bandage off. It showed me just how big of a hypocrite I really am. I keep secrets from everyone and I judge them for telling their secrets.

"My point is that don't do this if you aren't one-hundred percent certain this is what you want. Some things you can't take back and they will haunt you for a long time if you think you made the wrong decision Emma. So let me ask before I let House and his team comes back into this room. It's the question no one asked me, I was just pressured into believing that this was the solution when looking back, it really wasn't. Emma, is this what you want? Are you ready to abort your pregnancy?"

Emma Sloan paused running her hands over her pregnant stomach and shook her head, "Tell House I won't abort."

Emma nodded and stood up wiping tears away. She walked to the sliding glass door and unlocked it.

She stepped out into the hall, "She said no."

"Only because you were a manipulative bitch which I can say proudly comes from my side of the family." House said limping past her, "Let's go girls, back to the drawing board."

Cuddy and Cameron followed House both giving Emma a sad look.

Emma turned back to where Chase stood with Foreman.

"Robert-"

"Don't," Chase said softly, "Just don't say anything."

He walked away and Foreman stood there next to Emma.

"I am a terrible wife."

"Not terrible," Foreman said, "Just misguided and as much a House as House is."

He walked away following the ticking time bomb that was Chase leaving Emma standing alone in the hallway.

"When I had lost all hope, I turned my thoughts to the Lord." Emma whispered, "What have I done?"

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!<strong>

**_Up next on A Sarced Life:_**_Chase's reaction and the conversation that will blow your mind, plus a few suprises that you are expecting. _

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**PS-If you know what bible verse Emma quotes and the episode it's from I'll give you a sneak peak!**


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight: Run To Me

**I just couldn't resist updating again. Had no plan to but had to. Leave a review and let me know what you think. I know that some of you are going to shout that Chase seems a little out of character but I would think that anyone who loved someone wouldn't be as mad at their loved one after what they'd been through. I think we can all agree that Emma has kind of done her time in a way. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Gold Stars to you! **

**I know that I said that this story had one chapter left but I reworked some chapters and it's become a little bit longer then I orignially planned, so this isn't the last chapter. There will be more for those of you who tossed tomatos at me for ending this story. I did decide to continue this story with a sequel. See you at the bottom:)**

**All errors are my own:( Sorry! **

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Nine: Run to Me <strong>

"_Over your head,_  
><em>Trying not to drown.<em>  
><em>Reaching for a breath,<em>  
><em>Before it drags you down.<em>  
><em>Caught in between,<em>  
><em>All the pain you feel,<em>  
><em>You lost control,<em>  
><em>Your letting go,<em>  
><em>But I never will.<em>

_I'm holding on for you,_  
><em>I'm fighting for your life.<em>  
><em>And when your blinded by this jaded world,<em>  
><em>I'll be your eyes.<em>  
><em>Even if you fall,<em>  
><em>I won't let you break.<em>  
><em>When all the noise is telling you<em>  
><em>To run away,<em>  
><em>Run to me.<em>

_Day after day,_  
><em>After all you seen,<em>  
><em>It's alright if you feel like unraveling.<em>  
><em>I'll be right here.<em>  
><em>I'm pushing out the walls,<em>  
><em>To find the place,<em>  
><em>Where you can say,<em>  
><em>Brave through it all.<em>

_I'm holding on for you,_  
><em>I'm fighting for your life.<em>  
><em>And when your blinded by this jaded world,<em>  
><em>I'll be your eyes.<em>  
><em>Even if you fall,<em>  
><em>I won't let you break.<em>  
><em>When all the noise is telling you<em>  
><em>To run away,<em>  
><em>Run to me.<em>

_When I was lost,_  
><em>Hanging on by a thread.<em>  
><em>I knew I could run to you,<em>  
><em>To find myself again.<em>

_I'm holding on for you,_  
><em>I'm fighting for your life.<em>  
><em>And when your blinded by this jaded world,<em>  
><em>I'll be your eyes.<em>  
><em>And even when you fall,<em>  
><em>I won't let you break.<em>  
><em>When all the noise is telling you<em>  
><em>To run away,<em>  
><em>Run to me…"<em>

~ "Run to Me" – Nick Lachey

_**Friday…June 28…**_

Foreman followed Chase down the steps to the surgical department. He wasn't concerned about people stopping him or the angry Australian because Chase's body language was clear to everyone. He was angry and rightly so. Foreman couldn't imagine what Chase was thinking or what he'd do.

Chase walked into a prep room and leaned on the metal table resting his elbows and covered his face with his hands. Foreman motioned for the one nurse in the room to leave. She quickly hurried out and he closed the door behind her just as Chase looked up at him.

"Why wouldn't she tell?" he whispered.

"Chase, she…" Foreman said.

"She could have, should have come to me! I'm her husband goddamn it!" he yelled back at Foreman, "That son of a bitch violated her!"

Chase angrily pushed all the medical instruments that had been on the table on.

"Chase!" Foreman said grabbed him seeing that he'd cut his hand on one of the scalpels.

Chase looked at Foreman and then down at his hand, "She…she…she should have trusted and told me."

Foreman could feel Chase's legs giving out and help the man to sit on the floor. Chase looked at the wall and a few tears came down his cheeks, "I should have taken the money my father offered all those times but I just thought that…that…if I had known how she was getting that money…I would have given up my pride and took the money…"

* * *

><p>Emma sat in Cuddy's office. Head bowed and her face buried in her hands, she didn't Cuddy enter until she felt a hand on her back.<p>

"Mirror syndrome. Emma Sloan is going to be fine. I thought that you could use some good news."

"That is good news, I wish her the best."

"Out of all regrets you had why did you tell her that one?" Cuddy asked softly, "You knew Chase was there and everyone would hear."

Emma took a shaky breath and looked at Cuddy, "House was right. I just had to get it out and she asked me what my biggest regret was. I had no intention of ever telling anyone but she just gave me the chance to…confess. Besides, how was I going to ever tell Robert about Doctor Richard's results? He's not an idiot and would somehow have put two and two together to know that something wasn't right. No, it just seemed like the right thing to do."

Cuddy gently tucked a loose piece of hair behind Emma's ear and smiled sadly, "He knows now Emma. He's going to need time to process everything. You both need to get through this now and grow from it. Just be honest with him Emma. No more secrets and you need to take care of yourself…you have emotional trauma that you haven't dealt with yet for years and you need to heal from those. Talk to someone whether it's Chase or a therapist but talk to someone Emma. Promise me."

Emma nodded quietly, "I promise, take me home?"

Cuddy agreed and offered a hand to help Emma up.

* * *

><p>It was close to two o'clock Saturday when Chase pulled his Lexus into their three car garage. Emma's BMW was parked and everything was silent. Climbing out of the car, Chase closed the garage door and walked inside the silent house.<p>

Melbourne was asleep by the couch and Finn was nowhere in sight. Dropping his keys in the key dish in the kitchen, Chase climbed the stairs to the master bedroom hoping that Emma was asleep. They didn't have to work for the day and Chase just wanted to sit down and talk to her. He wanted to exactly what the doctor had said about her condition and he wanted to just make sure she was…he didn't know. He just wanted her to know that he loved her and that he could never hate her.

Opening the door to their bedroom, the first things that he noticed was the bed was made still and that a light from the octagon shaped sitting room that connected their bedroom to the master bath and the closets. Taking off his tennis shoes and jacket, Chase walked to the doorway and stopped.

Emma was curled up in the window seat, wrapped up in a blanket with Finn. She looked like her thoughts were in another world and he wasn't sure what exactly to do. Leaning against the door frame, he just watched her. He'd never felt so many conflicting emotions.

He was disappointed in her choices and yet understood that it was the only reason they had survived through those years of school. He was angry at her for making decisions rashly and letting someone pressure her into doing something that he was sure, if she'd talked about it with anyone else about, would have never happened. He pitied her that she'd had to live with such a horror alone for so many years. He was angry with himself for never knowing that any of this had happened. He wanted to throw away the text books he'd kept in the office now knowing where the money to buy them hadn't come from a regular waitressing job as she'd told him. Most of all, Chase wished that they could rewind time and rewrite their lives so that none of this had happened.

Finally realizing that he'd stood there long enough, Chase walked to the window seat and sat down next to her. Emma's gazed moved from the stars outside to him as a single tear ran down her face.

"I didn't think you'd come home," she whispered.

"You didn't need to see me angry."

"I probably deserved it."

Finn moved and jumped off the seat and stretched as they both watched him leave. Emma and Chase were silent, both unsure of what to say or do as it brought back a few memories for Chase of their younger years in Australia and made chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Emma asked.

Chase stood up and moved to sit next to Emma. He sat with his back against the wall and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to him. Looking out at the early summer morning, he rested his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes.

"I was thinking about that one time when you and I went out to dinner and the waitress we had was some girl that I'd slept with a bunch of times as a teenager and you'd caught us once at my mother's house doing things. I remember it being all awkward and thinking that it had to be the most uncomfortable moment in my life because she kept flirting with me and for the rest of the night you wouldn't talk to me. Every time I tried to say something you start cutting your chicken like you were sawing down a tree and all I could remember thinking was that I'd probably end up sleeping on the couch if I wasn't called into work."

"It wasn't that bad," Emma said softly.

"Actually, it still stands as one of the worst nights of my life." He said.

"Is tonight the worst night of your life?"

He kissed the top of her head and could feel tears coming to his eyes, "The worst night of my life Emma was seeing your face in the car with Foreman as he drove away to take you to the airport so you could go back to Australia. Your look is etched inside my mind."

She turned and looked at him, "Why haven't you left yet? You should be packing your bags and telling me what a horrible person I am. I practically cheated on you for years and then almost left you when your sins were far less than mine."

Chase brought his hand to her cheek and gently wiped away a tear with his thumb, "If there's one thing that I've learned, Emma it's this; in life no one is perfect. No matter how hard you try, you're not is perfect. You made a horrible mistake that you've paid for so unfairly with years of pain. Being angry with you now isn't going to solve anything. I'm angry, yes, but it's not directed at you like you think. I'm angry that this woman, Nicki, didn't take you to a hospital or call the police. I'm angry that she pressured you into not coming to me or anyone else with the truth of what had happened. I'm angry about what that man did to you. But it was seven years ago Emma, I can't change anything. If anything I'm most angry that I never took the money my father offered me."

Emma looked at him confused, "He offered you money?"

"He offered as amends to pay our school bills. I was so full of anger at him and that he'd even offered it that I said no. Now that I'm older I'd love to shake the younger me and remind him that I should have laid down my pride and hurts with and agreed. We wouldn't be sitting here having this conversation if I had." Chase said, "But the truth is that what has happened is not my fault and it's not yours Emma."

"I do shoulder some of the responsibility, I shouldn't have taken that drink from him or drunken-"

"You didn't know," Chase interrupted firmly, "You didn't know what he was going to do or what would happen. None of this is your fault. He made his own decisions and you didn't willingly participate in them Emma. You shoulder none of the blame."

She looked away from him and he could see in from the soft glow of the lamp tears falling down her cheeks and that she was trying to hold them back. Sitting up and leaning close to her, Chase gently kissed her temple, "Seven years Emma…just let your-self cry and stop trying to shut it down. It's alright to cry. I'm not going anywhere and I'm not going to think less of you because of your tears or because of what you did. When I married you I said for better or for worse, for rich or poorer, in sickness and in health. We've been to both extremes and I won't run now. You always have been my crutch when I needed one when we were younger, let me be yours now."

She looked at him as another tear came down her cheek, "I don't want to hurt anymore Robert...I don't want to run away from pain…"

Chase felt his own tears fall, "I told you that I love you no matter what and at this moment I love you. Nothing will change that because what I feel for you isn't going to simply be shut off like a light switch. If anything Emma, let my love keep you from hurting or running away from me because it hurts too much, even if just for tonight sweetheart. Don't feel like you have to leave for whatever reason. I love you Emma…"

Emma's shoulders began shaking and she leaned forward burying her face in his chest. A bandage that had covered a still bleeding wound had been ripped off and the blood was pouring out fresh. Emma vaguely recalled her mother once telling her that tears weren't a bad thing, in fact tears were healing. They were the way that humans expressed themselves when no words could suffice at the moment and that's how she felt.

No words could express how she felt but what she could comprehend was that if felt like a burden had been lifted but pain had filled the void that she's covered.

Chase managed to pick Emma up and took the few steps to the bedroom. Setting her down, he pulled back the covers and helped her to crawl between the sheets. Shutting the lights off, Chase took off his scrubs and joined her in bed.

They lay facing each other as he held Emma close and let her sob in his chest. He wasn't sure how long they laid there but her sobs slowly turned to silent tears and eventually stopped.

"Please say you'll forgive me," she whispered quietly.

Chase realized that Emma needed absolution in her mind and he knew that if they both heard the words 'I forgive you' that she'd release some of the pain and the blame she held for herself.

"I forgive you Emma, even when there is no forgiveness needed."

* * *

><p>Chase sat on the back porch looking out at the backyard early Sunday afternoon. He took a sip of the freshly made coffee and watched Finn and Melbourne goof around. The sliding door opened and Emma stepped out onto the deck carrying her own cup of coffee. She sat down next to him on the outdoor love seat and tucked her feet under her.<p>

"How long have they been out here?" she asked after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Fifteen minutes, I figured that they'd want to run around for a while. They've never really had a backyard."

Emma nodded and watched them jump around.

Chase set his coffee cup down on the table and leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees.

"What did Doctor Richard say about the tests you had done?" he asked realizing that there really was no way to slip into the conversation and that being direct about it was best.

"He said that because of the trauma I'd had from both D&Cs that he thinks that my body can't support a pregnancy. He said that it's called-"

"-Incompetent cervix." Chase finished for her.

"Yes but I have it...I guess you'd say extreme. He just thinks that I'll probably never really carry a baby to full term." Emma replied taking another sip of coffee, "He said that he'd fax the results over if I wanted them."

"Don't have him do that." Chase said, "This isn't the end of the world. We'll get a second even third opinion. That's the beauty about doctors, everyone sees things a little differently and one doctor may see something that Richard over looked. Besides Emma, this doesn't mean that we can't have children or that you can't have a healthy pregnancy. It just means that we'll have to be careful and it could possibly mean that you'd be on bed rest. It's not over and we're in this together."

She smiled at him and brought her hand to his cheek, "I should have taken you with me instead of letting him scare the hell out of me, shouldn't I?"

Chase chuckled and pressed a kiss to the palm of her hand, "It's nice to have your own personal walking medical dictionary isn't it?"

"I still think that your anatomy classes were my favorite. It still is."

They smiled at each other as any uncomfortable feelings that had been there earlier dissipated. Chase leaned back and Emma moved to his side as he wrapped an arm around her.

Sitting in silence, Emma came to the conclusion that telling Chase her biggest secret had been the most freeing thing she'd ever done. The pain from yesterday hadn't truly lessened but she knew deep down that he'd help her through it.

They'd always gotten through everything together and this they could conquer also but she'd have to do the work. She'd have to go through the steps and she'd always have Chase when she needed him.

"Next Saturday we'll have been married for thirteen years," Emma said, "I can't believe I almost forgot."

"Has it really been that long?" Chase asked jokingly, "We haven't really celebrated properly in two years have we?"

"How about ever? I was out of the country for our twelfth and you were kind of ignoring me for our eleventh. Four through ten were kind of ignored because of school and everything else we were doing."

He gently rubbed her arm and smiled, "I think that we should go to the zoo."

"I thought you said that on our first anniversary that you'd never take me to the zoo again. That it was unromantic and you'd rather have a good steak then smell elephants."

"We really couldn't afford anything other than zoo tickets at the time and if I remember you actually enjoyed it in the end. We both did. So I retract that statement, I think it was the best one we had because it was our first." Chase said, "Besides, kids love the zoo and we'll have to get back into the swing of doing things like that. Personally I'm excited for the water parks again. I can use our kids as an excuse to act like a kid again with them."

Emma laughed at him and he smiled seeing her happy.

"I think that it's a wonderful idea but I did want to do something Saturday before we go."

"What would that be?"

She shifted and looked at him, "When I was in Cuddy's office I promised her I'd see a therapist or someone for…what happened. She emailed me this morning a list of people in the areas and because Saturday is really the only day that I have open I thought that I'd try to make an appointment for the morning, if that's alright with you."

"I think that it's a great idea," Chase said, "You could go and we'll get lunch before we go to the zoo."

Emma smile at him, "Have I told you that I love you today? Because I do love you Robert Chase, very much."

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! <strong>

_**Up next on A Sacred Life:**__ An Anniversary, A Resignation, and Emma gets a call that she never expected…_

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine: I Won

**Hello Everyone! This is it! The last chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty: I Won't Let Go<strong>

"_It's like a storm_  
><em>That cuts a path<em>  
><em>It breaks your will<em>  
><em>It feels like that<em>  
><em>You think you're lost<em>  
><em>But you're not lost<em>  
><em>On your own<em>  
><em>You're not alone<em>

_I will stand by you_  
><em>I will help you through<em>  
><em>When you've done all you can do<em>  
><em>And you can't cope<em>  
><em>I will dry your eyes<em>  
><em>I will fight your fight<em>  
><em>I will hold you tight<em>  
><em>And I won't let go<em>

_It hurts my heart_  
><em>To see you cry<em>  
><em>I know it's dark<em>  
><em>This part of life<em>  
><em>Oh, it finds us all<em>  
><em>But we're too small<em>  
><em>To stop the rain<em>  
><em>Oh, but when it rains<em>

_I will stand by you_  
><em>I will help you through<em>  
><em>When you've done all you can do<em>  
><em>And you can't cope<em>  
><em>I will dry your eyes<em>  
><em>I will fight your fight<em>  
><em>I will hold you tight<em>  
><em>And I won't let you fall<em>

_Don't be afraid to fall_  
><em>I'm right here to catch you<em>  
><em>I won't let you down<em>  
><em>It won't get you down<em>  
><em>You're gonna make it<em>  
><em>Yeah, I know you can make it<em>

_Cause I will stand by you_  
><em>I will help you through<em>  
><em>When you've done all you can do<em>  
><em>And you can't cope<em>  
><em>And I will dry your eyes<em>  
><em>I will fight your fight<em>  
><em>I will hold you tight<em>  
><em>And I won't let go<em>

_Oh I'm gonna hold you_  
><em>And I won't let go<em>  
><em>Won't let you go<em>  
><em>No, I won't…"<em>

~ "I Won't Let Go" – Rascal Flatts

_**One week later…Saturday…August 5…**_

Sitting in the waiting room of the offices where Emma had made an appointment to talk with a therapist named Mary, Chase crossed his legs and looked down at the medical crossword puzzle. The feeling of his phone vibrating in his pocket was a welcomed distraction from the puzzle. Seeing House's number, Chase silently groaned and put the phone to his ears.

"This is Chase."

"How is my favorite pet from down under?"

"Why are you calling?"

"To see how my kid is. I looked in her little calendar and saw that she had an appointment with…Mary." House said, "How's that going?"

Chase exhaled and leaned back, "Why were you in her calendar book?"

"I was curious."

"It's not really your business who Mary is."

House snorted, "There's a last name and an address. Google is god almighty Wombat. Remember that."

"If you're so concerned about your daughter, call and asked her later how she is. I'm not the middle man for you to come running to when you want to know something. She's your daughter House. You are allowed to call her and ask how she is especially after everything that has happened."

House didn't say anything but Chase knew that he hadn't hung up yet, "Bye House. Have a good day."

Chase ended the call as the door to the office opened. Emma smiled and stepped out with an elderly woman who reminded Chase of a grandmother. Emma shook Mary's hand and the lady smiled back.

"I'll see you next week Emma. Have a good day," she said softly and returned to the office.

Chase stood up as Emma walked to him with a happy smile. She looked beautiful in a light pink summer dress and white ballet flats.

"How's your puzzle?"

He kissed her cheek and smiled, "It's good. I think I'll give up on it for today."

She chuckled as they both walked to the door to leave, "Are you ready for the elephants?"

* * *

><p>Chase smiled as Emma's petite hand slipped into his. He squeezed her hand tightly as they walked through the zoo and saw the animals. Just seeing her joy at the sight of the animals was enough for him. His favorite part so far had been walking through the dark tunnel and seeing her enjoy the colorful fish.<p>

After they'd left the therapists office, he'd taken Emma to a small French restaurant that one of the residents had told him about. He'd enjoyed the food as much as she had and the joke that he'd finally gotten his steak meal had been put to rest. So far their afternoon felt like a dream to him. Everything was right and they were together. He hoped to God silently that things would only get better. They had to.

Glancing at Emma as she let go of his hand to give the man at the stand the money for the ice cream she wanted, he smiled thinking about how many times that they could have given up being together but didn't. His mother had once told him in one of her sober moments that living any life without love wasn't worth living at all, an ironic statement for her to make in the end. At the time he'd pushed it away as the words of a silly drunk but now, fifteen years later at the age of thirty-one, it made sense.

The man handed her the change and Emma turned to him.

"Your dollar," she said with a smile as Chase took out his wallet.

"What flavor did you get?" he asked as she took a lick of the cone.

"Mint chocolate chip, want some?"

Chase bit off the top of the ice cream scoop as Emma protested that he'd ruined the cone. He swallowed and laughed at her expression as she took another lick.

"That's not funny."

"Yes it is."

She rolled her eyes and kept walking with him to the exit, "You did the same thing when you were a teenager. Some things don't change and I should know."

"You should," Chase agreed, "Like how much I love you or the fact that I love you a little more each day won't change."

Emma looked up at him and smiled, "I love you too and you should know that I have a very thick skull and sometimes it takes a long time for me to remember these things."

He leaned down and kissed her firmly on the lips, "I'll just have to keep reminding you then how much I love you every day, won't I?"

"I have no objections to that," she smiled, "Now please take me home before I burn in the sun. I'm already looking a bit pink."

Chase just smiled knowing they both had the same thing on their mind.

* * *

><p>The drive home was comfortable and as Chase pulled into the garage, he chuckled at the noise of Mel and Finn barking inside.<p>

"Wonder what has their tails in a twist?"

Emma opened the door as both dogs jumped up happy to see them. She walked into the house and they followed her to the back door where she let them out. Watching them play, she smiled as she felt Chase's arms wrap around her and kisses on her neck.

"I think we could leave them out back in the sunshine and they'd be perfectly happy."

Emma smiled, "The sun will be setting soon."

"I'm sure they won't mind the stars either," Chase murmured pulling the straps of her sundress down and kissing down the back of her neck.

"You'd have to get up later to let them in," Emma said softly closing her eyes as his lips moved down to kiss her shoulder blades. Emma felt the zipper on the back of her dress move down slowly as Chase kissed behind her ear lobe, "Or you could just call for them now. They won't mind lying in the sun inside, it's the highlight of their day anyway."

She drew in a shaky breath as a warm hand unclipped the built in bra of the dress.

"I can agree on that."

Chase stopped and stepped outside onto the large covered porch. He put his thumb and index finger in his mouth and whistled. Mel and Finn came running and went back inside without any problems as Emma watched him. He caught her gaze as she slowly pulled the straps of the dress down her arms. The dress fell easily down her torso and past her hips to the floor as she stood for him in nothing but white lacey underwear.

"Aren't you going to comeback in?" she asked. Chase didn't need to be asked twice as he stepped back into the house and closed the door behind him. Taking the final step towards him, Emma ran her hands over his shoulders and down his chest. She gasped as Chase's hands grasped her hips and pulled her close to him and she could feel his desire.

"I want you," he murmured leaning down to kiss her, "I want you so badly."

Emma eagerly accepted his kiss and returned it with passion as his tongue probed her mouth gently. She easily found the belt he wore and undid it quickly. She moaned when Chase's lips moved lower towards her neck as she pulled the navy polo shirt he'd been wearing out from his jeans and felt his warm skin underneath.

He pulled away from her and tossed the shirt aside. Pulling her back to him, Chase's lips quickly reclaimed hers as he maneuvered them to the couch and the back of Emma's knees hit it causing her to fall down.

She looked up at him with a lazy smile and reached for the button to his jeans and popped it open. Pulling the zipper down slowly, Emma smiled to herself hearing his breathing pick up. Putting her thumb in the belt loops, she pulled the jeans downward. Moving closer to him, she placed a warm, wet kiss just below his navel and tugged his boxers down with the jeans to the floor. Her lips moved slowly down his flat stomach as her hands moved up the back of his leg. Chase wanted her so badly it hurt him physically. Looking down at her, he pushed her back gently and with a steady hand dipped his hand into her panties.

Emma moaned as a single digit slid down her soft fold and slipped inside. She ground her hips against his hand and moaned. Chase moved over her body and kissed her dusty pink nipple.

"Does that feel good baby?" He asked licking her harden nipple.

Her only response to him was a low moan as her hands moved to push her underwear away. He removed his hands and chuckled at Emma's protest to it and pushed her underwear off. She looked up at him with eyes full of desire and speared her legs offering him what he wanted most.

Chase looked down at her and aligned himself with her warm body. Pushing into her, they both moaned that the feeling his hard rigid shaft had against her silky warmth and wetness. Their breathing was labored as he pushed further into her until he was in the deepest he could go. She bent her legs close to their bodies and ran her hands down his muscular back to his bottom urging him to move.

Chase didn't need much encouragement as he pulled back and quickly thrust back into her.

"Please," Emma moaned softly in his ear, "More Robert."

Her hips found his rhythm and pace quickly and together they moved. He'd intended for their pace to be slow and loving but Emma wanted more and Chase soon found himself and his control slipping away in to her tight velvety channel.

Every part of him felt wonderful and alive. He could feel Emma's toes curling against his calf as he pounded into her harder and faster. All he could do was thrust in and out of her, it felt too good to stop. Looking down, he saw himself slid into her body and back out again. It was all he needed to see as she drove into her harder and listened to her cries of pleasure as she quickly came undone in his arms. Chase quickly followed her as that feeling of achievement pulsed through him from his fingers to his toes and the first shots of his warmth spread inside her. Collapsing against her, he panted as the familiar relaxed feeling over took him. He couldn't find words and he didn't want to move away from her body.

Opening his eyes, Chase looked down at Emma who stared back at him with a lazy smile of happiness. She didn't stay anything but ran her finger tips down his arms causing him to shiver. He lay against her body and rested his head against her breast enjoying the feeling of her nails raking softly over his skin.

"Happy Anniversary indeed," Chase mumbled as his eyes closed and he listened to the comforting rhythm of Emma's heartbeat.

* * *

><p>The sound of a phone ringing in the night woke Chase. He sat up in bed and grabbed his cell phone sitting on the nightstand.<p>

"This is Chase." He said sleepily not bothering to look at the ID.

"Put you wife on the phone," House said.

Chase rolled over and gently shook Emma awake. She blinked at him as he mumbled the phone was for her. Handing her the phone, he returned to his position spooning her body and cupping one of her breasts.

"Hello?" Emma said sleepily putting the phone to her ear and settling back into Chase's chest.

"How long am I required by law to preform CPR?" House asked, "Just curious."

Emma groaned putting a hand over her eyes, "What did you do now?"

"Nothing, just been having Foreman preform CPR on a Cuban woman for the past…I don't know…four hours. He resigned by the way."

"Call time of death already. You don't need me to tell you that."

"You missed the whole Foreman resigned thing, didn't you?"

"I'm naked in bed with my husband and I'm half asleep. I don't care at this point just call it." Emma mumbled pulling up the sheets as Chase moved behind her.

"Ew! Just put Chase back on the phone."

She chuckled in her sleep a little, "Fine here he is."

Chase took the phone from her and rolled onto his back, "This is Chase."

"You've said that twice. Now get your over sexed Australian ass to this hospital. I need you doing CPR," House said before he hung up.

"I hate your father sometimes." Chase mumbled to Emma sitting up and turning the light on, "Sunday morning at four o'clock he calls."

Emma just smirked, "It's all for your job though."

"I don't get paid enough for these hours."

"I concur."

* * *

><p>Emma sat down at the kitchen table Monday evening around five o'clock to read the paper. Foreman had called earlier saying that they'd solved the case and invited her to lunch on Thursday before he went away to New York to head his own department there. She was sad to see him go but she understood that he needed to branch out on his own and move on from House. She'd felt the same way he did at Doctor Richard's office that morning when she'd had to go in and give blood. That feeling of frustration and tiredness was everything he felt and that she could relate.<p>

Hearing the garage door open, she smiled as the dogs ran to the door. Her cell phone rang as Chase walked into the kitchen looking sullen.

"Emma Chase," she said watching Chase put his keys and wallet on the counter. He took out the whiskey he kept above the stove and poured himself a large dose. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow as she listened to the person on the other end of the phone speak.

"Thanks for the news," Emma said after a few minutes of listening to the woman and hung up the phone.

She looked at Chase as he gulped down the whiskey. Standing, she walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist pressing her cheek to his back, "How was work?"

Chase gave a bitter snort, "House fired me. Apparently I've been there the longest and I'm useless to him. Who was on the phone?"

Emma stepped back and looked at him. She bit her lip and crossed her arms over her chest, "Doctor Richard's office."

"What did they want?"

She took a deep breath and looked at him nervously, "I'm pregnant."

Chase looked at her for a moment before grabbing his keys and wallet and walked out of the kitchen and towards the garage.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked following him as he hit the garage door opener.

"A drive," Chase replied, "I need to think."

"Robert-"

"Please don't say anything. Just don't talk," He snapped at her.

Emma watched him get in the car and back out of the driveway. She followed the car to half way down the drive way where she stopped watching him leave.

"Oh you sorry son of a bitch," Emma said softly as a tear rolled down her cheek, "You're so on the couch tonight."


End file.
